God Save The Weasleys
by Soie
Summary: Ils sont derrière, devant, à droite, à gauche, et certainement ailleurs encore. "Les Weasley se reproduisent vite" est une constatation qu'a faite à voix haute Scorpius Malfoy, un jour de printemps. "Et bien" a ajouté Rose Weasley avant de lui lancer un de ses fameux maléfices de Conjonctivite. S'en mêler, c'est ce dont s'est dispensé Albus Potter.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, en particulier si ça ne vous plait pas :)

Oh, et pour toute proposition de Bêta, je suis preneuse !

* * *

Le jour déclinait sur les rues populeuses du Londres moldu. Contre le crépuscule, les hauts édifices de la cité historique de Westminster projetaient des ombres inquiétantes sur les passants. Les antiques réverbères qui étaient plantés là depuis de longues années n'éclairaient presque plus, pour le plus grand plaisir de Rita Skeeter. La célèbre journaliste à scandales avait absolument horreur de se faire surprendre par un moldu lors d'un transplanage – ils affichaient systématiquement une tête ahurie de face de crapaud écrasée qui lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs en classe de Potion.

Affichant un air satisfait, elle se dirigea d'un pas mesuré vers l'entrée d'un des plus grands palaces de la capitale anglaise. A peine eut-elle franchi le pas du gigantesque hall dallé de marbre noir qu'elle fut happée par une vieille sorcière dodue à l'imposant manteau de fourrure. _En peau de Chartier*, tiens donc_, s'avisa-t-elle au premier coup d'œil. _Elle doit étouffer, vu la température, mais qu'importe ? Elle est riche et tient à le rappeler._

« Oh, très chère, très très chère Rita… Cela faisait une éternité que je ne vous avais pas vue, minauda-t-elle en promenant ses doigts boudinés sur l'avant bras d'un homme d'âge mur. Seriez-vous en train d'écrire un livre, par hasard ? Cela fait presque trois ans depuis la biographie de Severus Rogue, et vos lectrices sont en train de se languir d'impatience, ajouta la vieille femme en ponctuant sa tirade de gloussements intempestifs.

— Je ne suis pas supposée en parler, mais vous êtes une amie de longue date, Miranda. Je me consacre effectivement à la rédaction de mes mémoires, répondit-elle après une pause calculée.

— Vraiment ? Oh, c'est merveilleux, absolument merveilleux ! Et quand comptez-vous les faire paraître ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix avide.

— Je ne veux pas me jeter des fleurs, mais comme le dit toujours mon amie Merope Orpington, j'ai le don de toujours publier mes articles au moment propice… Et, entre nous, je crois que le temps n'est pas encore venu. »

Rita observa à la dérobée le flot des convives qui, vêtus de robes de soie ivoire, de velours pourpre, ou de satin niellé de fils d'or s'amoncelaient déjà devant l'ascenseur qui menait à la grande salle de réception. Celle-ci était évidemment interdite aux moldus, mais la tenue particulière de tous les sorciers présents dans le hall de l'hôtel ne manquait pas d'attirer l'attention. Loin d'en être gênés, certains, à l'exemple du comédien Derwent Siping qui n'avait pas pris la peine de masquer la couleur violette de sa peau, n'hésitaient pas à parler de magie à haute voix.

Un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années seulement s'étaient écoulées depuis les heures sombres du monde sorcier, mais ce dernier semblait déjà avoir changé du tout au tout. _Ils saignaient encore sous les coups meurtriers du Seigneur des Ténèbres et, leurs blessures à peine cicatrisées, les voilà qui festoient comme si de rien n'était,_ nota Rita d'un œil critique_._

« Nous ne devons pas avoir la même conception du mot « propice » dans ce cas, Miss Skeeter, répliquait cependant d'un ton si froidement poli l'homme qui accompagnait la vieille femme qu'il lui givra les oreilles. Le livre scandaleux que vous aviez écrit à propos d'Albus Dumbledore alors même que son corps se refroidissait à peine…

— Arnold Bondupois, c'est cela ? Coupa Rita en redressant ses lunettes. Auriez-vous _oublié_ que ce livre a permis à Harry Potter de vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui ? Elle afficha un sourire satisfait devant son expression hésitante, et se fit un plaisir de l'enfoncer un peu plus : ce que je trouve scandaleux, moi, c'est la façon dont vous avez traité ce pauvre moldu. Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Andrew Bernstein, non ?»

Elle connaissait parfaitement son nom, évidemment, vu qu'elle avait écrit elle-même l'article sur la sombre affaire dont il avait été l'acteur. Mais Rita avait toujours aimé les tournures théâtrales, et celle-ci avait eu l'effet escompté : Livide, presque transparent, même, Mr Bondupois n'osait plus piper mot. Quelques mois plus tôt, un moldu avait été retrouvé mort chez lui, une corde au cou. Le malheureux s'était suicidé car selon l'enquête, sa femme l'avait quitté lorsqu'il lui avait avoué ne plus se souvenir d'elle. Or ce trouble de mémoire était dû aux sortilèges d'amnésie répétés dont il avait été victime – le dernier à avoir été lancé étant de la baguette de M. Bondupois, celui-ci était indirectement le meurtrier du moldu en question. L'histoire avait fait grand bruit, sa mort coïncidant avec la mise en application d'une des nouvelles lois de protection des moldus promue par Hermione Weasley.

« Les sortilèges d'Amnésie n'ont jamais été sans risque, lui opposa d'une voix faible le vieil Oubliator. Mr Bernstein n'est pas le premier à en ressentir les contrecoups. Je n'ai absolument aucune…

— Oui, oui, évidemment. _Le ministère et ses petits moutons_, grimaça-t-elle pour elle-même, écœurée. Ce doit-être pour ça que vous avez été renvoyé, je présume ?

— Je- Je ne vous permets pas, gronda-t-il faiblement. J'ai pris ma _retraite_.

— Bien sûr. Elle eut un sourire glacial en se tournant vers la vieille femme : Je vous retrouverai plus tard, Miranda, on doit m'attendre. »

Elle arriva au septième sous-sol sans trop de secousses, et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une splendide salle de bal. La pièce, circulaire, immense, flamboyait déjà de toutes ses torchères et un majestueux buffet trônait en demi-cercle tout au bout. En face d'une vaste estrade de bois d'acajou étaient disposées des dizaines de tables rondes. Occupées aux trois-quarts, elles étaient toutes recouvertes d'une nappe au motif de papier journal, comme pour rappeler la raison de l'événement. _Affligeant_, pensa-t-elle avec une grimace de dégoût. _Mais je ne suis pas ici pour la décoration. _

Malheureusement, ses cibles n'étaient pas encore arrivées, et elle se décida donc à s'installer à la table qui lui avait été réservée, placée comme elle l'avait demandé entre le comptoir à vin et le buffet, tout en ayant une vue confortable sur la piste de danse. Une fois les salutations d'usage qu'elle dû adresser aux personnes de sa connaissance – soit plus de la moitié des invités, Rita pu t s'installer à son poste d'observation en toute tranquillité.

Tranquillité qui ne dura guère plus qu'une poignée de secondes.

« Bonsoir, Rita, fit une voix grave qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre mille.

— Tien donc, Bozo. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui. »

« Aujourd'hui » faisant référence au trois-centième anniversaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, le quotidien le plus lu de Grande-Bretagne, où elle officiait depuis ses vingt-cinq ans.

« Eh bien, que fais-tu ici ? Je pensais que le journalisme et toi, c'était fini.

— Je me suis dit que je devais passer, histoire de vérifier que le vert criard t'allait toujours aussi bien, lâcha-t-il négligemment en glissant un regard timide sur la robe de sorcière qui lui avait coûte une fortune. Rita esquissa un sourire coquet. Bozo n'avait jamais su adresser un compliment de front, mais elle avais prit l'habitude, à force.

— Ou peut-être pour pouvoir observer notre petite famille de héros, opposa-t-elle simplement, en acceptant de bonne grâce le verre de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il lui tendait. _Il n'a pas oublié_, songea-t-elle rêveusement. Rita Skeeter était de celles qui ne buvait que des alcools forts et le Whisky Pur Feu était, de tous, son préféré.

— Ou encore pour passer un bon moment. Il engloba les lieux du regard. Le journal s'est donné de la peine, dis-donc. La soirée promet d'être intéressante. »

Tout le gratin de la haute société sorcière avait été invité alors, effectivement, la soirée était pleine de promesses pour des journalistes tels que Rita Skeeter. La large scène à l'autre bout de la salle était supposée accueillir la lumineuse Helena Goldenberg qui avait devancé depuis longtemps les ventes de disque de Célestina Moldubec. Déjà visible à l'entrée, celle-ci était drapée dans des brocarts d'or qui ne soulignaient que d'avantage son âge avancé. De même, allaient être présents des groupes comme les Bizzar' Sisters et certains plus récents comme les Bad'Wizard, les Looping Broom, les Beagles, etc.

La vieille femme se resservit un verre et jeta un regard à peine voilé à la foule des invités. Elle distinguait nettement la silhouette dégingandée de Tomisaku Kawasaki, un célèbre chef cuisinier, ou encore les dreadlocks de Lee Jordan, l'un des animateurs vedettes de la RITM*. _Mais nulle trace de Saint-Potter et de ses Weasley._

« Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés, soupira Bozo. »

Asséner des évidences, sa spécialité. _Cela m'a presque manqué_. Une sensation de nostalgie inhabituelle s'était emparée d'elle, et le visage mélancolique du quadragénaire lui prouvait qu'il partageait ce sentiment. Il y a longtemps, Bozo, Benzoate Hamilton de son vrai nom, avait été son photographe attitré pendant de longues années, jusqu'à ce qu'il démissionne du jour au lendemain et s'enferme dans une partie reculée du Pays de Galles. Rita s'était toujours demandé la raison de ce départ, mais elle avait été trop occupée pour réellement s'en soucier. Elle l'observait à présent sans se cacher et lui se laissa faire, passif comme à son habitude. Plus jeune, c'avait été un garçon grassouillet, mais il avait mincit, acquis un certain charme après toutes ses années. Bozo semblait plus sûr de lui, à présent.

« Il y a des prises de choix, ce soir, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment. Je suppose que tu as aiguisé ta Plume à Papote ?

— Une Plume à Papote, répéta-t-elle avec un léger rire. Mais voyons, chéri, c'est totalement dépassé. A présent, il suffit de posséder un Parchemin à Parlotte dans un rayon de 10 mètres et le tour est joué.

— C'est Hermione Weasley qui va être contente, sourit son ancien homme de main. »

Rita Skeeter grimaça. Cette Hermione Granger n'avait pas cessé de l'importuner depuis leur rencontre mais, de son propre avis, ce n'était pas elle la pire. Bien sûr, elle lui en voulait énormément depuis l'épisode de son emprisonnement lorsqu'elle avait pris la forme d'un scarabée. Toutefois, la personne la plus insupportable de la bande à ses yeux était sans nul doute Harry Potter. _Le célèbre héros, tu parles_. Encore un peu et elle en aurait vomi. C'était elle qui, alors qu'il n'était qu'un gamin boutonneux, l'avait envoyé sous les feux des projecteurs - et il avait été d'une ingratitude sans bornes.

« Alors, tu vas te focaliser sur qui ? J'ai entendu dire que les bambins de la nouvelle génération de Weasley piquaient ta curiosité. Le petit Albus Severus Potter, peut-être ? Il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père, parait-il. »

Bozo n'avait pas tord. Effectivement, elle s'était depuis quelques temps particulièrement intéressée aux membres de la « Golden Generation » comme l'appelaient les autres journalistes. Plus frais que leurs aînés, certains d'entre eux avaient un avenir qui réservait pleins de promesses.

Le jeune Albus en était un exemple parfait. Physiquement, c'était le portrait craché de son père, les lunettes en moins. Cependant, c'était au niveau du caractère que cela devenait intéressant. Contrairement à son père qui avait toujours été lamentable lorsqu'il s'adressait aux journalistes, lui maniait avec une rare habilité les mots. Il parlait peu mais bien. C'était, de ce qu'elle avait pu en voir, quelqu'un de serein, de charmant, aux drôles de lubies (l'on disait qu'il avait une collection de doxys qui rendait jaloux de nombreux naturalistes) mais globalement adorable. Le petit Potter n'avait jamais cherché la gloire ni la grandeur et était largement éclipsé par les prouesses de ses autres cousins. Or il avait été envoyé à _Serpentard_. Elle avait écrit un article à propos de cet événement avec pour titre « ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER : L'ENFANT CHERI DECOIT » qui avait fait sensation. La nouvelle avait de quoi choquer : rien ne laissait prévoir qu'il irait dans une maison réputée pour n'accueillir que les ambitieux, un trait de caractère que ne semblait pas posséder le garçon. Alors que de nombreuses personnes s'attendaient soit à ce qu'il se transforme en dangereux mage noir, soit à ce qu'il ne parvienne pas à s'intégrer dans sa maison, Potter avait fait un cursus sans encombres et s'y était même trouvé une place de choix. Et, en tant qu'ancienne fille de Serpentard, Rita avait décidé qu'elle ne le détestait pas trop. Après tout, elle avait passé des années mémorables au sein de cette maison et rencontré des gens incroyables – du genre de Bellatrix Black_. Vraiment dommage qu'elle ait si mal tourné, Bella, elle a toujours été moins coincée qu'Orpington._

« Tiens, les voilà, souffla Bozo. Evidemment, Barnabas les accueille en personne, eux. Le ton, acerbe, étonna la journaliste. A l'époque, Bozo avait été un grand admirateur de M. Cuffe, le directeur du journal qui en avait longtemps été le rédacteur en chef.

— Au fait, je pourrai savoir l'origine _réelle_ de ta présence ? Tout à ses pensées, elle avait complètement oublié d'insister.

— Je travaille pour le compte du ministère de la magie gallois, à présent, annonça-t-il d'un ton pompeux. Je suis venu…

— Oh, c'est qu'ils sont venus nombreux, le coupa impoliment Rita. Bozo ne fut pas vexé, trop habitué par ses manières. Au contraire, il suivit la direction de son regard et émit un sifflement admiratif.

— Il n'en manque pas un ! Il y'a les Weasley-Potter, les Weasley-Granger, les Weasley-Delacour, les Weasley-Jon…

— Oui, oui, on a comprit, soupira Rita, tu as bien retenu la leçon.

— Perceval Weasley n'est pas là, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Bozo.

— Effectivement. »

Le fait était assez intéressant pour être remarqué. Elle n'ignorait pas que, quelques années auparavant, il y avait eu des dissidences entre Percy Weasley et le reste de sa famille. Rita haussa les épaules. Son Parchemin à Papotte était prêt au cas où elle en saurait plus, mais ce n'était pas l'objectif de la soirée.

Rita fut déçue de voir que Victoire Weasley ne soit pas là – une sombre affaire d'harcèlement sexuel l'avait touché deux ans auparavant, elle était curieuse de savoir comment elle avait redressé la pente. Heureusement, hormis les filles de Perceval _– mais qui s'y intéresse ? _– tous les autres étaient présents.

Elle redressa ses lunettes et se tint bien droite sur sa chaise, en se mettant à faire des moulinets de sa main gauche agrippée à sa baguette.

D'abord, il y avait James Sirius Potter, s'apprêtant à entrer en sixième année à Poudlard et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Le garçon en question ne pouvait pas avoir reçu de meilleur prénom : il ressemblait furieusement à son grand père et son sourire charmeur rappelait le dangereux Sirius Black. Elle avait connu l'homme en question et se rappelait qu'il avait déjà, tout jeune, un certain aspect rebelle que semblait avoir hérité le jeune James. En effet, l'un des photographes du journal avait découvert qu'il s'était fait un tatouage de Souaffle au pectoral gauche et elle y avait consacré quelques mots avec comme titre quelque chose comme « L'ainé Potter montre la marche à suivre ».

« Eh bien, ce Potter-ci a de la gueule, murmura Bozo.

— Il a une tête qui ne me revient pas, grimaça-t-elle. _Un vrai Gryffondor, celui-là, on ne peut pas s'y tromper_.

— On dirait qu'il s'apprête à faire un mauvais coup. »

Effectivement, le jeune homme envoyait des sourires complices à son ami et cousin Fred Weasley, un garçon plutôt grand, à la peau ébène et au sourire éblouissant. C'était le fils de George Weasley et de l'ancienne petit-amie de son frère jumeaux décédé. Elle avait d'ailleurs tenté de publier un article à ce sujet, mais le jumeau survivant avait été très clair – et surtout très menaçant. _Tant pis_, se dit-elle d'un air suffisant, _tout le monde se fiche bien de sa vie._

« La française est toujours aussi belle, racontait l'ancien photographe à ses côtés, et sa fille a hérité d'elle, on dirait.

— Elle est moins séduisante que son aînée.

— Je ne trouve pas. Je dirais plutôt qu'elle a quelque chose de différent, un côté un peu rebelle qui vient casser l'image de perfection des… »

Mais Rita ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Quand Benzoate Hamilton s'y mettait, plus grand-chose ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elle se concentra plutôt sur la jeune fille en question et dû bien avouer que son ancien compagnon n'avait pas tout à fait tord : avec sa courte chevelure d'un blond-roux bien particulier, la jolie demoiselle, à peine sortie de Poudlard, attirait l'attention. Comme sa mère, elle se déplaçait d'une façon volubile, sa robe de satin argent brodé de perles effleurant le sol de marbre de caresses câlines tandis qu'elle souriait d'un petit air malicieux et ravissant à la fois.

A ses côtés, son petit frère, Louis, en dernière année à Poufsouffle, poussait le vice jusqu'à surpasser sa sœur en beauté. Quelques boucles d'un blond vénitien taquinaient délicatement ses tempes et la couleur bleu-gris de sa robe ne faisait que rehausser l'éclat de ses yeux. Son visage arborait une expression tranquille et confiante qui le faisait singulièrement ressembler à son père.

« Le garçon est très beau, dit-elle soudainement. Si on mettait sa tête en première page du prochain numéro de Sorcière Hebdo, ils se vendraient comme des petits pains.

— Très gay, si tu veux mon avis, répliqua Bozo d'un ton bourru. Il n'est pas viril du tout.

— Je ne trouve pas. Il a un style raffiné, à la française, mais il est tout à fait masculin. Tien, regarde comment il se comporte avec sa cousine.

— Laquelle ? Des cousines, il en a au moins une dizaine…

—Ro… Roxanne ? Tenta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils puis, décidant que cela importait peu : C'est celle qui a de longues jambes et une robe encore plus longue, dit-elle en lançant un regard acide à la robe de la jeune fille.

— Ah oui, oui, la géante, tu veux dire. Et ils s'entendent bien ?

— Je suppose qu'ils font semblant de bien s'entendre, pour jouer le jeu de l'harmonie.

— Ils le jouent très bien, dans ce cas, remarqua Bozo en haussant les sourcils.

— Pas tous. Regarde la petite Lily Potter. Elle n'a que douze ans, mais elle a déjà des formes plus avantageuses que la fille de Granger. Cette petite va devenir une femme séduisante, elle le sait, ça se voit, mais regarde un peu la façon dont elle regarde sa cousine Rose.

— Tu veux dire de façon amicale et complice ? Fit la voix ironique de Bozo. Tu vois le mal partout, Rita. »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et de toute façon Bozo ne s'y attendait pas vu qu'il avait déjà commencé à décrire les manières de la petite Potter. Il la trouvait vivante, charmante. Rita la trouvait déjà insupportable. Elle commentait les moindres faits et gestes des autres, lançait des regards supérieurs à des personnes qui devaient avoir le double de son âge et se fâchait pour des broutilles. _Le portrait craché de sa mère_, pensa Rita en la voyant froncer méchamment les sourcils, probablement mécontente de ne pas être le centre des attentions.

Lily Luna Potter n'évoquait ni sa grand-mère ni Luna Lovegood. Lily Evans avait été une femme plus connue pour son intelligence que pour son charme, mais c'était plutôt Rose Weasley qui possédait cette caractéristique – peut être était-ce la raison de la jalousie de sa cousine ? _Affaire à suivre._ Quant à Lovegood, une pauvre femme complètement barge, elle était loin d'être appréciée de la fillette. De ce que Rita savait, c'était plutôt son frère Albus qui était proche de la cinglée. Son regard dériva vers le jeune adolescent, en pleine conversation avec sa cousine Rose. Ils semblaient plutôt complices, ces deux là, et Rita se dit que c'était plutôt normal : Saint-Potter avait après tout pour meilleurs amis ce grand dadet de Ronald Weasley et ce rat de bibliothèque d'Hermione Granger.

Leur fille, Rose Weasley, avait était plutôt bien réussie, en vérité. Elle était moins vilaine que sa mère, c'est-à-dire qu'elle n'avait hérité ni de ses cheveux touffus ni de ses grandes dents. Elle n'était pas d'une incroyable beauté, certes, mais elle avait le mérite d'attirer l'œil avec ses grands yeux bleus et sa lourde chevelure auburn. Bon, il paraissait qu'elle avait le même amour des livres que la Granger et savoir des tas de choses mais, Merlin soit loué, ne s'était pas donnée comme mission d'en faire profiter la planète.

« La moutarde de ton Hermione chérie n'arrête pas de sourire. C'est suspect, tu ne trouves pas ? »

C'était vrai, ce qui frappait le plus chez elle était surtout sa bonne humeur contagieuse_. Mais de là à dire que c'est suspect… Non, _décida-t-elle._ Elle doit être simplement contente de sortir de son terrier, les Weasley couvent tellement leurs mioches qu'ils ne doivent jamais s'amuser._

Bozo mastiquait à présent un morceau de côte d'agneau. Le dîner avait manifestement commencé et elle n'avait pas encore bougé de sa place. Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, l'homme continua :

« Je crois que t'as peut-être raison, au sujet de la petite Lily. Elle n'arrête pas de froncer les sourcils à chaque fois que le petit Potter et sa cousine se mettent à rire et à se chuchoter des trucs.

— Pourtant, elle a un meilleur ami bien à elle.

— Hugo Weasley ? Oui, ils ont l'air de s'entendre à merveille : elle n'arrête pas de babiller et de grogner et lui hoche-la tête d'un air pas intéressé du tout.

— Lui, c'est un petit génie. Encore plus intelligent que sa mère.

— On dirait que tu l'aimes bien, annonça-t-il en haussant un sourcil intrigué.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je n'aime personne, tu devrais le savoir. »

L'air attristé de Bozo valait cent discours : oui, il le savait, et en avait fait les frais quelques années plus tôt. Elle ne s'en voulait pas, Rita avait toujours su qu'elle ne se marierait jamais et que sa carrière comptait plus que tout. Pourtant, le savoir n'amenuisait en rien l'amertume qu'elle ressentait.

Soudainement lasse, Rita s'éloigna, et prit la direction des toilettes pour femmes. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim et commençait déjà à avoir marre des petits Weasley. Ils semblaient tellement _lisses_. Pourtant, elle le savait, dès qu'elle arriverait à la maison des dizaines de petites choses croustillantes seraient écrites à l'encre rouge sur son parchemin. Les Parchemins à Parlotte avaient l'avantage de commérer d'eux même, ils étaient encore plus efficaces que sa vieille Plume à Papote et ce n'était pas un luxe vu que ses propres compétences dans le domaine semblaient se dégrader de jour en jour_. A croire que je n'ai plus goût à rien, même critiquer._

Ce soir là, elle mit au moins une heure à couler son petit bonze aux toilettes. _Décidément, la vieillesse ne me va pas,_ songea-t-elle en sortant de la cabine et en observant sa face ridée à travers la grande glace.

« Oh, vous êtes Rita Skeeter ? »

S'apprêtant à faire face à une autre de ses lectrices assidues, la journaliste fit mine de s'arranger l'une de ses mèches blondes déjà parfaites avant de se tourner vers l'origine de la voix.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant le visage ravi de la petite Rose Weasley ! Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'excitation, et son sourire radieux la fit tiquer. _Suspect_, avait dit Bozo. _Oui, peut-être bien, après tout._

« Je vous déteste, dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation, comme s'il s'agissait là d'un énorme compliment.

— Vraiment ? Demanda la journaliste en feignant le désintérêt. Pour ne rien vous cacher, je ne vous porte pas vraiment dans mon cœur non plus. C'est bien vous qui avez brûlé le siège du journal il y'a deux ans, non ? J'avais écrit quelque chose à propos des Weasley et des Black, c'est cela ? Elle avait un ton purement professionnel et avait continué à s'admirer sur le miroir. Bien sûr, en vérité, Rita ne cessait d'épier la petite. Elle venait de remarquer la présence d'un léger grain de beauté près de son œil gauche lorsque la voix se remit à parler.

— Oui, avec Albus Potter et Scorpius Malfoy, fit-elle, en souriant toujours. Elle prit place dans le lavabo de gauche et se mit à se laver les mains.

— Scorpius Malfoy, vraiment ? Rita feignit de prendre un air dégagé : et vous l'aimez bien ?

— Non, répondit-elle d'un ton catégorique. Mais c'est un mal nécessaire, j'imagine, ajouta la jeune fille avec un petit air malheureux. »

La petite Weasley se lava les mains une, deux, trois fois avant de se sécher et Rita fronça les sourcils.

« Ne me regardez pas comme cela, Miss Skeeter, j'ai très bien vu que vous étiez hypocondriaque, vous aussi. »

_N'ai jamais l'air d'une imbécile, _se rappela-t-elle religieusement_. Cela doit être un terme moldu, mais qu'importe._

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, dit-elle d'un air offensé.

— Je vous ai vu avec la poignée de porte, tout à l'heure. Vous n'avez pas voulu la toucher en sortant des toilettes.

— Oui, bon, peu importe, répondit Rita au bout d'un moment. La Weasley hocha la tête, manifestement d'accord avec l'inutilité de sa remarque. La journaliste attendit qu'elle cite le passage d'un livre mais la petite n'en fit rien. Alors Rita continua la conversation : Et pourquoi me détestez-vous, dites-moi ?

— Je pourrais vous retourner la question, sourit-elle, les yeux pétillants.

— Vous me rappelez l'un de mes professeur, réalisa-t-elle tout haut. »

Et pas n'importe lequel : celui de métamorphoses, Albus Dumbledore. _Je l'avais détesté au premier coup d'œil._ Elle ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarqué, mais c'était vrai : ils avaient tous deux une bienveillance et une façon de sourire qui lui donnait la nausée.

« On me dit tout le temps que j'ai l'air d'une enseignante, se lamenta la petite Weasley. Enfin, j'ai eu ma réponse, à moi de vous donner la vôtre : Vous êtes une abominable journaliste, Miss Skeeter. Ce que vous avez écrit, à propos de ma famille... C'était vraiment horrible.

— Si vous ne supportez pas de connaitre la vérité c'est votre problème, pas le mien. Continuez de sourire comme il vous plaira, mais cela n'arrangera rien.

— Je pense qu'au contraire sourire est la meilleure arme face aux espèces de votre acabit, Miss Skeeter.

— Et bien, souriez, fit-elle en faisant de même, laissant étinceler ses nombreuses dents d'or. »

La jeune fille lui adressa un petit sourire tranquille et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand Rita lança :

« Vous mentez, n'est-ce pas ?

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Vous m'aimez bien. »

La petite Weasley cligna des yeux, étonnée, avant de se tourner vers elle en laissant apparaître ses dents parfaitement blanches une nouvelle fois. Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient d'un bleu lumineux, et Rita Skeeter se sentit toute petite lorsque sa voix claire résonna à travers la salle de bain :

« Vous n'en aviez peut-être pas l'intention, mais vos petits articles assassin ont fait du bien à ma famille : rien ne renforce plus l'amitié qu'un ennemi commun. Et, comme le dit Lily, vous avez le mérite d'avoir des tripes. »

La sensation de fierté qui l'emplit ne la dégoûta même pas.

* * *

**Vocabulaire :**

_Chartier_ : Le Chartier **( Angl. _Jarvey_ )** ressemble à un furet, mais il est doué de parole.

_RITM_ **: **Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique**. **© Wiki Harry Potter


	2. Chapitre 1 : Rose I

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. L'idée de faire chaque chapitre du point de vue d'un personnage vient de la série Skins.

**Note de l'auteur : **Encore un chapitre pour amorcer l'histoire, qui est riche en nouveaux personnages - d'où le rythme un peu lent du départ. Chapitre de la même taille que le prologue, qui était un peu trop consistant donc je ne m'emballe. Aussi, j'espère que vous comprendrez le match de Quidditch, ce sera loin d'être le premier donc il faut me dire le plus vite possible ce qui ne va pas !

Et merci à mes reviewers de s'être donnés la peine de commenter, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir.

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Rose I - Promesse d'enfant**

« Il est absolument divin, chuchota la voix de Lily Luna Potter dans la pénombre. Non mais _regardez-le_ ! »

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, le regard de sa cousine se perdit dans une contemplation de l'aube naissante à travers la fenêtre de l'ancienne chambre de sa tante Ginny. La pièce, exiguë avait été repeinte dans des tons guimauve et violet, et les lueurs roses qui pénétraient se fondait merveilleusement bien avec le décor. Rose lança cependant un regard agacé aux volets laissés ouverts toute la nuit dans l'espoir de recevoir une quelconque brise fraîche_. Entreprise qui ne s'est soldée que par des piqûres de moustiques supplémentaires_, pensa-t-elle amèrement en se grattant le bras.

« Tu devrais l'épouser, je suis sûre qu'il n'attend que toi, bailla Roxanne en étirant ses longs bras. Allongée sur le plus grand lit de la chambre, celle-ci lisait un vieux numéro de Sorcière Hebdo, les yeux gonflé par la nuit blanche qu'elle avait passé.

— Il sort déjà avec je ne sais quelle irlandaise, répondit l'intéressée avec un petit soupir dramatique. »

Manifestement dégoûtée, Lily posa sur sa table de nuit la photographie d'un beau jeune homme en robe de Quidditch attrapant un vif d'or avant de lancer un sourire séduisant par-dessus son épaule. Il s'agissait d'une page arrachée de la Gazette du Sorcier, et Lily bavait littéralement sur la photo d'Owen O'Riley, le nouvel attrapeur des Flèches d'Appleby.

« Tu pourrais te rabattre sur Finn O'Riley, alors, insista mollement Roxanne en rangeant son magazine. Il est de sa famille, hein Rose ?

— Un lointain cousin, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. »

Un léger sourire l'effleura lorsqu'elle repensa à Finn. C'était un Gryffondor de son année, vraiment très drôle et du genre très _imaginatif_. Il avait beau prétendre que le joueur en question était son cousin préféré, elle savait surtout que la lignée O'Riley était au moins aussi buissonnante que celle des Weasley.

« _Très_ lointain, alors. La plastique n'est pas du tout la même, signala Lily d'un ton sans réplique.

— Bah, il n'est pas trop mal, lança la grande brune. Un peu immature, mais mignon dans son genre.

— Dans le genre grande perche boutonneuse, tu veux dire ? A limite, t'aurais dit Bones j'aurais compris. Il est hyper craquant, avec ses longues canines et ses yeux d'or liquide, mais… »

Rose rabattit un coussin sur sa figure en signe d'exaspération. Habituellement, ça ne la dérangeait pas _vraiment_ de parler de garçons – sauf que trois jours de suite, c'était dépasser les bornes. _Et si en plus elles commencent à parler de mes amis…_

« Et toi alors ? Lui demanda soudainement Lily.

— Quoi moi ?

— Ça t'arrive de t'imaginer dans les bras musclés de Robbie en train de vous embrasser langoureu-

L'instant où elle comprit que par « Robbie » sa cousine faisait référence à Robert Bones fut aussi celui où elle lui balança son oreiller. "Erk", grimaça-t-elle lorsque la scène se matérialisa dans son esprit.

« Oh, là, là, minauda Roxanne. Si même seulement y penser te fait cet effet là, t'es pas prête d'embrasser un garçon… »

Pour le coup, l'image disparue nette. Pour se superposer à celle d'un blondinet aux méchants yeux gris lui disant la même phrase, mot pour mot. Elle eut à peine le temps de jeter un regard d'avertissement à sa jeune cousine que sa langue claqua comme un fouet :

« Déjà fait, donc inutile de jouer aux expertes alors que tu as du mal à remplir un soutien-gorge. »

Rose regretta ses mots au moment même où ils franchirent ses lèvres. _C'est à ce crétin que j'aurai du répondre, pas à elle. _Roxanne, elle, semblait plus surprise que blessée.

« Et TOC, intervint une voix moqueuse qui la fit sursauter. Oh, et merci de l'info, cousinette, je suis sûr qu'oncle Ron sera ravi de l'apprendre.

—Tu ne diras rien du tout, Potter, grogna Rose, en lançant un regard menaçant sur son cousin James, apparut à l'embrasement de la porte. »

Grand et bien bâti, James possédait un visage avenant qu'encadraient des cheveux châtains foncés qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à la nuque. Les bras croisés contre son torse musclé, il affichait un sourire mutin qui avait le don d'irriter Rose au plus haut point.

« Ou sinon quoi ? Lança-t-il, clairement amusé.

— Ou sinon je dis à Dardela Mates que tu l'as trompé avec sa meilleure amie, intervint Lily, toujours prête à embêter son grand frère.

— Je ne sais pas qui t'as raconté ça, mais si t'y crois c'est que tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui, répliqua-t-il immédiatement. James avait toujours eu, comme son père avant lui, horreur des rumeurs.

— Personne. Mais je pourrais, moi, alors fiche la paix à Rose. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Rose de sourire à James. Même s'ils leur arrivaient parfois de se disputer, comme quand Lily parlait à longueur de journée de son obsession envers la gente masculine, face à James elles formaient une redoutable paire, comme il l'avait appris à ses dépends.

« Tu devrais arrêter de faire la maline, toi, et plutôt te préparer si tu veux avoir une chance d'intégrer _mon_ équipe, fit-il à l'adresse de sa sœur. Il est 6 h, et puisque vous êtes déjà réveillées, on va profiter de la fraîcheur matinale pour une partie de Quidditch. »

Rose ne protesta pas. Depuis sa nomination de capitaine, il avait été plus insupportable que d'habitude, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il méritait amplement sa place. Après le fiasco Dominique Weasley (élue la pire capitaine de l'histoire de Poudlard depuis un certain Hugg Brown par le Fan Club Officiel de l'Equipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor), ce n'était que grâce à lui qu'ils avaient remportés la Coupe, l'année dernière.

James était, au contraire de leur cousine, plutôt intransigeant dès qu'il s'agissait du Noble Sport, et cela n'avait pas toujours fait que des heureux.

« Une _petite_ partie, répéta une Roxanne au visage fermé, bien sûr. Celle d'hier a duré au moins quatre heures !

─ Toi, tu n'es pas obligée de venir, dit-il d'un ton désobligeant, mais Rose, si. »

L'intéressée n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, car James avait déjà filé, alerté par les cris d'Eddy. Manifestement, leur émission favorite avec pour commentateur vedette tonton Lee Jordan était sur le point de commencer.

« Quel imbécile, il ne va pas me manquer, lui. »

Ni Rose ni Lily ne répondirent. James avait très mal réagit lorsque la jeune fille lui avait annoncé sa décision de quitter l'équipe pour se consacrer pleinement à l'orchestre et à la chorale de l'école, et il régnait depuis un climat assez tendu entre eux. Comme elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec James, elle le vivait mal.

Une fois habillée d'une salopette courte, Rose tenta une approche mais fut aussitôt coupée par une Roxanne décidément fatiguée :

« Laisse tomber, je sais très bien ce que tu vas dire.

— James est un crétin, alors ne fais pas attention à lui, dit-elle tout de même en haussant les épaules. »

Pour le coup, Roxanne lâcha un petit rire, et la petite Potter enchaîna naturellement en critiquant son frère – ce qu'elle faisait avec un talent inégalé.

Décidant de les laisser seules, Rose se dirigea vers la chambre de son père. C'était celle-ci qu'occupaient les garçons – c'est-à-dire son petit frère Hugo et ses cousins Albus, Eddy et James. Elle n'avait pas été rénovée et ses murs étaient toujours emplis de posters des Canons de Chudley. Plus sombre que celle de Ginny, mais aussi plus fraîche, elle dû plisser des yeux avant de repérer Hugo dans la pénombre. Il était avachit pas bien loin du vieil échiquier sorcier de leur arrière-grand père et elle soupçonna Albus et lui d'y avoir joué toute la nuit, comme ils avaient coutume de le faire.

« Rose ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Fit justement son cousin derrière elle. Surprise, la jeune fille sursauta et se tapa la tête contre le mur.

— Aïe… C'est malin, Al, bouda-t-elle en massant douloureusement son crâne, éparpillant ainsi ses longues boucles auburn sur son dos. »

Il eu un sourire amusé et lui frotta amicalement la tête, et ce geste coutumier suffit à l'excuser. _Mine de rien, ça fait un bail que je ne l'ai pas croisé_, songea-t-elle tristement en plongeant ses yeux dans les magnifiques émeraudes de son cousin. Entre son séjour en Australie chez ses grands-parents maternels et celui d'Albus avec sa marraine, Luna Lovegood, en Ecosse, ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vus durant l'été. _Sans oublier qu'il a passé au moins quinze jours chez Malfoy_, ajouta-t-elle mentalement avec une pointe de jalousie.

« Je suis venue vérifier que tu étais toujours vivant, fit-elle en lui lançant un regard suspicieux. Tu es ici depuis trois jours et pourtant on ne te voit que pendant les repas… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, au juste ?

— Je suis resté dans cette chambre, j'ai un peu dormi pour récupérer. Les dernières semaines ont été crevantes, Luna tenait absolument à _tout_ me montrer.»

Ses cernes suggéraient le contraire, mais il continua avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre : « Il s'est passé quoi, en bas ? Je t'ai entendu, avec Roxanne…

— Ah, ça... Tu sais comment je suis, fit-elle avec en esquissant un sourire embarrassé.»

Dans une famille aussi nombreuse, il fallait apprendre à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, et Rose avait toujours été une bonne élève. Bien que jamais provocante, elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et Albus disait souvent qu'elle était aussi rancunière que prompte à la vengeance – mais il le faisait toujours avec affection et Rose avait depuis longtemps assumé les aspérités de son caractère.

Elle balaya l'air d'un geste de la main. « Et inutile de changer de sujet… Toutes ces lettres, qu'est ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, Al' ?

— Rien ! S'exclama-t-il avec un regard faussement innocent.

— C'est encore cette histoire de… Elle jeta un regard à Hugo pour vérifier qu'il s'était bien endormi : d'_animagus_, c'est ça ? »

Manifestement, Al ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle parle de _ça_. Mal à l'aise, il tripota l'une des mèches qui retombait constamment sur son front avant de répliquer :

« Oui. J'ai persuadé Scorpius de m'aider.

— Scorpius, répéta-t-elle. Et quand la transformation est-elle prévue ? Demanda Rose avec une pointe d'ironie.

— Ça, ça ne te regarde plus, répliqua Albus. »

Elle fit la moue mais n'insista pas : Rose savait très bien comment ça allait finir, et elle n'avait aucune envie d'être incluse dans ses bêtises. Depuis qu'Albus avait trouvé le journal intime de feu Sirius Black sous le parquet de sa chambre, il s'était mis en tête d'apprendre à devenir un animagus, comme son grand père avant lui. Franchement, il n'avait vraiment que ça à faire ! Surtout avec les BUSEs de cette année… _Que Malfoy l'aide, si ça le chante, j'ai d'autres projets._

Albus avait toujours eu la fâcheuse manie de l'entraîner dans des histoires abracadabrantes. Elle ne niait pas qu'elle s'était souvent amusée, tant à embêter sa mère avec ses convocations chez le directeur que les aventures en elles-mêmes, mais elle avait dépassé ce stade. La jeune fille avait un agenda bien trop chargé qui l'attendait : avoir d'excellents résultats aux BUSES, surpasser Malfoy une bonne fois pour toute au club de duel, s'améliorer au Quidditch (Elle était plutôt fière de l'entrainement intensif de cet été et comptait poursuivre dans cette voie) et faire gagner à Gryffondor la coupe des Quatre Maisons - que Serpentard avait eu l'an passé. _Et pas d'organiser une émeute parmi les centaures de la Forêt Interdite comme l'année dernière_, songea-t-elle en se rappelant quel foutoir ça avait créé.

La jeune fille pénétra donc dans la cuisine d'un air serein, bien décidée à ignorer les stupidités de son cousin. Seule leur grand-mère était dans la pièce, manifestement ravie qu'ils se soient _levés_ aussi tôt pour une fois. Aucun de ses petits-enfants n'eut le courage de lui révéler qu'ils n'avaient en réalité pas encore dormi, et ils avalèrent un petit-déjeuner léger dans une atmosphère délicieusement calme.

« Allez hop, Rose, Lily, Ed, on y va, annonça James avec sa voix de capitaine. On se fait un deux contre d-.

— Al', tu nous accompagnes ? Le coupa Rose en terminant sa part de tarte à la rhubarbe. »

James prit un air buté, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il n'appréciait pas beaucoup l'idée de voir un joueur de Serpentard l'épier pendant qu'il mettait au point ses stratégies, mais il n'osait pas non plus faire de la peine à Mamie Molly.

Ils n'avaient jamais été très complice avant leur entrée à Poudlard - James embêtait Albus qui, suivant la présence de Rose ou non, se vengeait ou subissait. Ils avaient beau avoir un peu plus d'un an d'écart, les deux Potter étaient aussi différents que deux frères pouvaient l'être. Albus était quelqu'un de calme et de pacifique, prêt à croquer la vie à pleines dents sans déranger personne autour de lui tandis que James semblait au contraire vouloir attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Rose savait bien que c'était dû au fait que ses parents n'étaient pas toujours à l'écoute : son oncle Harry arrivait tard le soir, la tête pleine à craquer et rares étaient les personnes avec qui il pouvait tenir toute une conversation. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que James n'en faisait pas partie. Le cas de sa tante Ginny était un peu plus délicat. Même si elle faisait son possible pour ne pas le montrer, il était évident qu'elle regrettait sa carrière chez les Harpies. Or James était la raison de son arrêt.

Quoi qu'il en soit, leur relation ne s'était pas arrangée après leur arrivée à Poudlard. Albus avait été envoyé à Serpentard dont la rivalité avec Gryffondor était proverbiale. James avait réagit comme l'enfoiré qu'il était, et même Rose avait été scandalisée par tant de méchanceté. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment détesté, avant, et avait même prit un certain plaisir à répondre à chacune de ses attaques contre son petit frère. Cependant, James s'était montré sous un aspect qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il avait transformé une banale chamaillerie de famille en un règlement de compte odieux à la vue de toute l'école. Heureusement, Eddy s'était chargé de le recadrer, mais elle savait qu'Albus en avait été profondément heurté. _Le point positif, c'est qu'il n'aurait pas pu espérer une meilleure méthode d'intégration. _L'aîné des Potter vouait une haine féroce à Serpentard, et celle-ci le lui rendait bien.

Le silence qui avait suivit sa question s'étira jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon aux cheveux roux ne débarque dans la pièce, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. L'arrivée soudaine d'Hugo la poussa à réfléchir à sa propre relation avec son petit frère. Elle l'aimait bien, et à priori il ne la détestait pas – comme 99% de la population mondiale. En vérité, la seule chose sur laquelle Hugo se prenait la tête était les échecs version sorcier et vu que c'était un vrai génie dans ce sport ça devait lui suffire.

De son propre avis, c'était son père qui avait tout le mérite de la stabilité de leur famille. Même s'il travaillait aussi beaucoup, il les avait tout deux couvert de tant d'affection qu'il avait comblé sans peine l'absence de sa femme. Hermione Granger-Weasley avait eu mieux à faire que s'occuper d'eux : réformer tout le système magique, voilà qui était à la hauteur de ses attentes. Evidemment, elle avait finit par prendre un rythme de croisière qui s'accordait mieux avec sa vie de famille, et Hugo était trop petit pour lui en vouloir. En conséquence, il s'était naturellement rapproché de leur mère, tandis qu'elle avait eu toute l'attention de son père, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

En voyant James, elle se disait qu'elle aurait pu tomber sur pire. _Mais aussi sur mieux_, ajouta-t-elle mentalement en lançant un bref regard au visage hésitant de son meilleur ami. Toutefois, même si elle avait mit un bout de temps pour le voir, Hugo ne manquait pas de qualités. Il était plus clairvoyant qu'elle et, il fallait bien l'avouer, plus intelligent.

« Allez devant, moi et Al' on vous rejoindra après, le temps que je fasse honneur aux cookies de Mamie, lança Hugo en lançant un regard entendu à sa sœur.

— Et je vais motiver Roxanne pour jouer, déclara Eddy avec un hochement de tête.

— Parfait, on n'a qu'à s'échauffer en vous attendant, fit Rose avec un sourire ravi. »

James la suivit sans faire d'histoire, et Albus haussa simplement les épaules en s'asseyant aux côtés d'Hugo. Même s'il faisait mine de ne pas s'en soucier, elle savait très bien qu'il était content de jouer avec eux. La dernière fois remontait aux vacances de Pâques, et il y avait eu tellement de joueurs le match avait été chaotique – tante, oncles et même Matthew Diggory, leur voisin, s'étaient alors joint à la partie.

Dehors, le soleil pointait déjà le bout de son nez, et la chaleur estivale envahissait doucement mais surement le jardin des Weasley. L'air vivifiant du matin fit perdre toute fatigue à la jeune fille qui commença ses étirements avec son application habituelle.

Lorsque les garçons arrivèrent, ils étaient suivit par une Roxanne encore fatiguée mais au regard décidé : « Encore un Weasley/Potter ? On va essayer de ne pas vous battre trop vite, cette fois-ci, promis.

— Tu feras moins la maline quand on te fera mordre la poussière, Weasley, s'exclama Lily avec un sourire dangereux. »

Lily enfourcha le vieil Eclair de Feu de son père et atteignit la première le terrain de Quidditch, situé dans la partie la plus rase du jardin. James rejoignit un gigantesque pneu situé à une dizaine de mètres de hauteur qui faisait office de buts, et Eddy le sien, à l'opposé. Chaque équipe était composée de deux poursuiveurs et d'un gardien et Hugo s'était comme d'habitude proposé pour faire l'arbitrage. Il leur fallut moins de dix minutes pour se positionner correctement, et, une fois fait, le match s'enclencha quasi solennellement. Il s'agissait d'une machine bien huilée, dont les rouages s'étaient façonnés au fil des ans, Victoire et Teddy ayant profité de l'expérience d'oncle George et de tante Ginny puis James de la leur et ainsi de suite jusqu'à Lily, la benjamine de la famille.

« Température : environ 23°C, Humidité : plus de 60%, débuta Eddy d'un ton professionnel dès qu'Hugo siffla le début du match.

— Ed, on n'avait pas dit que tu te concentrerais sur tes buts, pour une fois ? Soupira Roxanne, en sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'une cause perdue.

— Mais je suis conc- Oh !, une surprise, c'est Lily qui s'empare la première du Souaffle et qui fonce droit vers moi d'un air décidé et elle semble prête à tirer et… non, Rose lui prend la balle avant qu'elle ne s'exécute. »

De l'autre côté du terrain, James conspuait sa petite sœur car elle avait totalement ignoré Albus, situé plus avantageusement qu'elle.

« Le capitaine de l'équipe adverse, James Potter, s'égosille pour rien sur son innocente poursuiveuse, continuait Eddy. A croire qu'il espère vraiment gagner... Et observez la remontée en flèche de Rose Weasley, qui a déjà rejoint sa coéquipière, lança-t-il à un public invisible. »

Derrière elle, Rose sentit la présence d'Albus et ses tentatives maladroites de lui arracher le Souaffle, et dès qu'il fut trop près elle se contenta de l'envoyer à Roxanne. S'en suivit une longue série de passes qui servaient plus à fatiguer son meilleur ami qu'à autre chose. Entre temps, Lily avait fini de se plaindre de son grand frère à Hugo, et était revenue à la charge.

« Allez, Rose, on les achève ! Lança sur sa gauche la voix de Roxanne. »

Elle ne se le fit pas redire deux fois : la jeune fille freina subitement, ce qui bouscula Lily, située juste derrière elle, mais pas Albus, expert des virages serrés et autres mouvements de balai brusques. Il se positionna à sa droite tandis que Roxanne passa devant elle, et les deux poursuiveuses foncèrent droit sur les buts.

« Ça ne passera pas ! Cria James lorsque Roxanne fit mine de tirer vers la droite. »

Croyant bien faire, Lily se serra contre Roxanne pour gêner son tir, mais cette dernière se contenta d'une passe arrière qui permit à Rose de se glisser sous l'amas des trois joueurs et de lancer le Souaffle de sorte à ce qu'il passe juste au-dessus du pneu.

« Et c'est le BUUT ! Un très beau travail de la paire Weasley, et en tant que capitaine je tiens aussi à remercier les deux Potter pour avoir gêné la vision de leur gardien de but ! Se moqua Eddy depuis ses buts.

— Le premier d'une longue série, Potter, cria Rose à l'adresse d'un James sur les nerfs. »

Comme elle l'avait prévu, le second but fut pour aussi pour la team Weasley. Roxanne et Rose formaient un duo de poursuiveuses très efficaces, contrairement aux deux Potter. Albus était nettement plus doué pour mettre le grappin sur le vif d'or que pour tirer des buts, et sa sœur était beaucoup trop brusque pour s'emparer du Souaffle sans risquer un coup de sifflet. En fait, l'enjeu véritable se situait entre James et les deux Weasley : il s'agissait pour elles d'atteindre le plus rapidement possible la barre des 300 points qu'ils s'étaient fixés.

James décida bien vite d'interdire à ses poursuiveurs l'accès à une zone bien plus large que la surface des buts, ce qui énerva au plus haut point sa petite sœur. Mais sa tactique s'avéra payante vu que la cadence des buts diminua nettement. _Il a vraiment fait beaucoup de progrès_, pensa Rose lorsque James arrêta un tir qu'elle avait pourtant pris beaucoup de soin à lancer. Ils n'en étaient qu'à 110 à 10 après une heure de jeu, et Lily se décida à durcir l'attaque.

« ALBUS ! Hurla Lily en s'élançant vers les bois adverses. Passe ! »

Son frère lui lança le Souaffle avec une adresse chancelante, mais elle l'attrapa quand même. La jeune fille était à quelques mètres des buts lorsque à la surprise générale elle tenta une Fourberie de Finbourgh* qui échoua de quelques mètres.

« Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Grogna James. Si tu l'avais lancé normalement tu l'aurais eu, IDIOTE !

— IDIOT TOI-MEME ! Siffla la Potter. Il n'y a pas que toi et tes joueuses dans ce match, il y a moi, aussi ! J'ai le droit de jouer !

— Bien joué, lui offrit sincèrement Rose . C'était bien tenté.

— Oui, et tu devrais en tenter un peu plus, Lily, cria Eddy avec un sourire lumineux. Histoire d'en finir avant midi. »

La pique ne fit que la motiver d'avantage, et le match affichait le score de 280 à 90 lorsque les onze heures se manifestèrent par un soleil de plomb. Vu le nombre de tir non cadré de Roxanne, Rose avait décidé de s'occuper seule des buts et sa coéquipière s'était chargée de piquer le plus de balles possibles. Eddy avait cessé de commenter le match depuis longtemps pour se concentrer sur les assauts répétés de Lily, qui s'amenuisaient à mesure que la chaleur gagnait en intensité. A présent, le match ressemblait de plus en plus à une séance de tir aux buts entre elle et James, tandis que les autres peinaient à se maintenir sur leurs balais.

« J'en peux plus, lança soudainement Roxanne, la tête ruisselante de sueur.

— Tu peux rentrer, si tu veux, fit James en indiquant le Terrier. Personne ne va t'arrêter.

— Je t'accompagne, Roxy, histoire d'équilibrer le match, s'exclama Albus, heureux de trouver une occasion pour s'en aller. Comme toujours, le poste de poursuiveur l'ennuyait. Albus était un excellent attrapeur, mais il était loin d'être polyvalent.

— Tu n'iras nulle part, Al' ! Elle s'en va si elle veut mais…

— Je commence aussi à en avoir marre, bailla Eddy en s'éloignant de ses buts.

— Mais c'est maintenant que ça devient intéressant !

— Intéressant pour _toi_, grogna sa petite sœur en dardant sur lui des yeux marron emplis de colère. C'est la même chose depuis le début des vacances, tu fais ton match sans penser aux autres.

— Moi ? Je n'empêche personne de jouer !

— Ah non ? Et ce…

— On arrête, James, annonça d'une voix ferme Hugo, interrompant le match d'un coup de sifflet. Il fait beaucoup trop chaud pour jouer, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, et ta poursuiveuse titulaire est sur le point de s'évanouir.»

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais la fatigue commençait effectivement à se faire sentir. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormit de la nuit et l'optique d'une douche bien fraîche était trop tentante pour contester la décision d'Hugo. James lui lança un coup d'œil inquiet puis un autre, boudeur, au soleil, avant d'acquiescer. Il avait fait une excellente performance, et elle-même n'était pas peu fière de la sienne ; aussi c'est d'une humeur plutôt joyeuse qu'ils pénétrèrent la cuisine, ou leurs grands-parents les attendaient.

Une fois encore, sa grand-mère s'était surpassée : entre la tourte au boeuf et au lard et ses fameux pâtés de volaille en croûte, Rose ne savait plus où donner de la tête. A la fin du repas, elle bavarda quelques minutes avec son grand-père des nouvelles que rapportait la Gazette du Sorcier (l'évasion d'un dragon en Roumanie et l'annonce de la vente de 20% des parts du clubs des Canons de Chudley furent les seules qui retinrent son attention). Après lui avoir promis qu'ils bricoleraient plus tard sur les vélos qu'elle avait apportés de chez elle, Rose quitta la cuisine le ventre bien rempli.

Elle hésita un instant à parler avec James du recrutement de la rentrée, mais l'optique d'une sieste aux côtés de son meilleur ami était bien plus tentante. La jeune fille le trouva étendu sous l'ombre d'un platane, un bras derrière la nuque et une main sur un vieux numéro de la Gazette.

« Ne me dit pas que tu relis encore cet article ? Soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui.

— "J'y ai par ailleurs fait la rencontre de Rose Weasley, une jeune fille d'un beauté éblouissante à l'esprit très...

— Crétin, lança Rose avec un gloussement en lui arrachant le journal des mains.

— Hé ! Je n'avais pas fini !

— Tu le connais déjà par cœur, Al', riposta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Non, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir ton esprit "très vif et d'une rare acuité", la taquina-t-il. Allez, avoue que tu l'as payé !

— Rita Skeeter ne s'intéresse pas à l'argent, tu devrais le savoir. »

En troisième année, lorsqu'ils avaient réduit son bureau en poussière, son père avait proposé une coquette somme à la journaliste pour étouffer l'affaire. Finalement, seules les manipulations de sa mère et de Monsieur Malfoy avaient eu raison d'elle. Ce qui intéressait Skeeter, c'était de faire vendre ses articles et rien d'autre. _Mieux vaut l'ambition à l'avarice_, supposa-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« On a vraiment déconné cette fois-là, souffla Albus avec un large sourire.

— Et vraiment rit, surtout, abonda-t-elle en s'étirant. T'aurais pas pris du muscle ? Ajouta Rose en posant sa tête sur le ventre de son cousin. On sent moins les os que d'habitude.

— Tu n'es pas la seule à t'être entraînée ces vacances. La saison va être dure pour Gryffondor. »

Elle eut un hoquet de dédain et admira un instant les éclats de soleil qui perçaient les frondaisons. Ils laissaient sur elle des taches de lumière qui révélaient une peau caramélisée par le soleil qu'aucune tache de rousseur ne gâchait. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle constata que celle d'Albus était nettement moins bronzée.

« Et tu crois encore que Serpentard a ses chances, après le match qu'on vient de faire ? James n'a jamais été aussi bon.

— Ni aussi arrogant. »

_Pas faux_. Elle sourit et laissa un petit silence confortable s'installer sur leur coin d'herbe sèche. Rose n'avait aucune envie de penser à James Potter. Leur relation conflictuelle s'était améliorée depuis qu'ils étaient dans la même équipe, mais seul leur intérêt commun pour le Quidditch les poussait à se parler correctement - ça, et Mamie Molly.

« Oh, et, Rose ?

— Mhh ?

— Merci pour tout à l'heure.

— James est James. J'imagine que ça ne changeras jamais.

— Et j'imagine que tu me défendras toujours face à lui, dit-il doucement. »

Rose sourit tranquillement et se laissa bercer par son souffle régulier. _Oui, à quatre ans comme à quarante. Une promesse est une promesse. Ça aussi, ça ne changera jamais._

* * *

**Vocabulaire :**

_Fourberie de Finbourgh _: le poursuiveur lance le souafle en l'air à l'approche des buts adverses, et le frappe avec les brindilles de son balai, un peu comme une raquette.

**Coup de pouce : **Petit rappel de qui est qui, avec leurs année et maison respectives.

Rose Weasley : 5ème année, Gryffondor. Fille aînée de Ron & Hermione. Poursuiveuse de son équipe de Quidditch.

Hugo Weasley : 3ème année, Gryffondor. Fils cadet de Ron & Hermione.

James Potter : 6ème année, Gryffondor. Fils aîné d'Harry & Ginny. Gardien et capitaine de son équipe.

Albus Potter : 5ème année, Serpentard. Fils cadet d'Harry & Ginny. Attrapeur de son équipe.

Lily Potter : 3ème année, Gryffondor. Benjamine d'Harry & Ginny.

Fred Weasley : 6ème année, Gryffondor. Fils aîné de George & Angelina. Appelé "Ed" ou "Eddy". Commentateur des matchs de Quidditch.

Roxanne Weasley : 4ème année, Gryffondor. Fille cadette de George & Angelina. Ex-poursuiveuse de son équipe.


	3. Chapter 2 : Albus I

**Disclamer : **Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur : **Un peu plus gros que le précédent, disons que les choses sérieuses commencent... Cette fois-ci, le coup de pouce est en fin de page, je sens que vous allez en avoir besoin ! Bonne lecture ~

* * *

**Albus I : Impatientes retrouvailles**

Pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, Albus n'avait jamais été en retard à la rentrée. Même le 1er Septembre de sa 3ème année, où c'avait été à sa marraine Luna Lovegood de l'accompagner à la gare de King's Cross. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, tout portait à croire qu'Albus allait, pour la première fois de sa vie, rater son train. _Une image lourde de signification_, pensa-t-il avec un soupire.

D'abord, sa mère était partie couvrir le match qui opposait les Harpies de Holyhead contre les Frelons de Wimbourne, l'équipe préférée de James. La rencontre promettait d'être passionnante et son grand frère avait été si dégoûté de ne pas avoir pu y aller qu'il avait fracassé le réveil moldu de Rose au cours de la nuit – d'après lui, ses tics tacs l'avaient empêchés de dormir. Du coup, le réveil n'avait pas sonné ce matin. Et, comble de malchance, celui de la montre de tante Hermione non plus vu qu'elle avait passé la nuit au ministère.

Résultat des courses : ils s'étaient réveillés en catastrophe vers les 9 h et, une heure plus tard, personne n'était encore prêt. Toute la maison était en effervescence.

« BOUGE TES FESSES, LILY ! Hurla James en tambourinant contre la porte de la salle de bain.

— CREVE, cria celle-ci de l'autre côté de la porte, en ajoutant vicieusement : Hmm j'adore les longues douches chaudes.

— Mais pourquoi, par Merlin, tu ne m'as pas filé la salle de bain en premier ? Grogna James en reportant sa colère sur lui.

— Pas de ma faute, elle a été plus rapide, rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

— Je vais la tuer, je vais la TUER, répétait son frère lorsque Rose annonça d'un ton chaleureux : « Celle d'en dessous est libre ! » »

Les cheveux encore humides et attachés à la va-vite en une queue de cheval, elle était déjà habillée de son uniforme évidemment paré du badge de préfet. Albus lança un petit regard amer à l'insigne qui arborait le lion Gryffondor marqué d'un « P » en lettres d'or. Certes, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que lui soit nommé préfet de Serpentard, mais sans sa détestable façon de ne jamais se faire pincer Rose aurait eu un dossier scolaire aussi bien remplit que lui, si ce n'est pire.

Inconsciente des pensées peu élogieuses à son encontre, sa meilleure amie posa ses yeux grands yeux bleus sur lui.

« Je crois que papa va péter un câble, lui confia-t-elle. Maman lui a mit la pression toute la semaine – c'est vraiment culotté de sa part, tu ne trouves pas ? Elle nous laisse en plan et puis si jamais il y'a un souci c'est lui qui va tout prendre.

— Elle ne nous a pas _laissé en plan_. Tante Hermione nous prévient depuis au moins deux semaines de son absence. _Ma_ mère nous a avertis à la dernière minute. »

Rose lui lança un regard boudeur, comme à chaque fois qu'il défendait sa mère. Albus avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça. Tante Hermione était, de son point de vue, une mère géniale. Cette dernière avait la solution à tous les problèmes et était toujours d'une oreille attentive.

Après un petit "combat d'yeux", il rompit le contact visuel en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle gagnait toujours à ce jeu là : « Mais oui, ce n'est pas cool de sa part de tout reporter sur ton père, lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules.

— Tu pourrais y mettre un peu plus de conviction, répliqua-t-elle, l'œil amusé.

— Désolé, je reprends : tu as raison et j'ai tord. »

Elle eut un petit rire satisfait et hocha la tête. Albus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour : Rose ne supportait pas d'avoir tord, mais personne ne lui en voulait jamais. Elle l'assumait pleinement et n'hésitait pas à en jouer.

« Oh, Albus, tu pourrais m'aider à faire ma malle ?

— Je t'avais dit de la faire hier soir.

— Je sais, j'aurais vraiment dû t'écouter, fit-elle, l'air désolée, en commençant à ranger ses affaires. Tu peux me donner ce livre, s'il te plait ?»

Il n'eut pas d'autres choix qu'obéir. Albus n'avait jamais su lui résister elle et ses yeux trop bleus, de toute façon.

**~õ~Õ~õ~**

« Hé, c'est qu'on a fait du bon boulot, hein Harry ? Disait son oncle Ron en bombant le torse. Hermione était _tellement_ sûre qu'on allait rater le train, hier soir ! Madame va moins faire la maline maintenant, pas vrai Harry ? Et que je prépare un planning pour que tout le monde soit prêt, et que j'écrive un mot à Rose pour l'avertir de bien me surveiller – non mais tu te rends compte ?, et que je prépare la malle d'Hugo, et que je…

— Ah, voici tante Angelina et oncle George, papa ! L'interrompit sa fille d'un air dégagé. »

Albus et son père échangèrent un regard complice : Rose avait l'art et la manière de faire taire Ronald Weasley sans qu'il ne prenne la mouche.

Cependant, le garçon devait bien admettre qu'oncle Ron avait toute la légitimité d'être fier. Il avait accompli l'exploit d'envoyer tout le monde dans la voiture, quelques sandwichs à la main, sous l'œil hagard de M. Potter_. Vu sa tête, il a dû encore passer la nuit au Bureau des Aurors_, songeait Albus en serrant vigoureusement la main de son oncle George.

L'épreuve des embrassades terminée, Albus tacha de retrouver son meilleur ami parmi la foule d'élèves qui se pressaient autour du quai. Il distingua la silhouette menue de Meï Kawasaki, une Serpentard de son année aux soyeux cheveux noirs. Sa passion maladive pour les commérages mis à part, c'était sans doute la fille qu'il appréciait le plus dans sa maison.

« Tu cherches qui ? Chuchota la voix de Rose derrière lui.

— Scorpius. »

Rose grogna, mais elle le rechercha aussi du regard. Sa meilleure amie éprouvait contre Scorpius une haine viscérale qui ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de traîner avec lui la majorité du temps. Elle disait toujours qu'il fallait bien qu'elle se « farcisse cet attardé de serpent » si elle voulait passer un peu de temps avec son meilleur ami, mais Albus n'en croyais pas un mot. _Elle adore se disputer avec lui, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu d'une figure._

« Le voilà, soupira-t-elle quelques secondes après. Le Potter cligna des yeux.

— Où ça ?

— Comment tu peux le rater ? Son expression suffisante pue l'autosatisfaction à des kilomètres à la ronde ! » Devant l'expression exaspérée d'Albus, elle grinça : « Sur la droite, il est accompagné de la famille Zabini. »

Effectivement, il finit par apercevoir derrière un panache de fumée noir un garçon à la peau mate se dressant aux côtés du Malfoy. Plus petit que Scorpius, Gabriel Zabini avait manifestement décidé d'abandonner ses dreadlocks au profit d'une boule à zéro qui, étrangement, lui allait bien. Le jeune Serpentard s'esclaffait de concert avec une fille de leur âge qu'Albus ne connaissait pas et qui ne cessait de lancer des coups d'œil appuyés vers Scorpius. Cependant, ce dernier ne réagissait pas. Il semblait même plutôt ennuyé et n'arrêtait pas de fixer le train d'un air impatient.

Un premier coup de sifflet retentit, interrompant ainsi son observation silencieuse.

« Bon, je crois qu'il va falloir y aller, annonça Albus à son père.

— Hein ? Ah, oui… Il esquissa un sourire et le pris dans ses bras. Écris nous, surtout, et commence par envoyer une lettre à ta mère, qu'elle ne culpabilise pas.

— Promis. Et essaye de dormir, papa, t'as vraiment une sale mine. »

Son père s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose lorsque les gémissements de Rose se firent de plus en plus bruyants. Manifestement, oncle Ron avait décidé de compenser l'absence de sa femme en redoublant d'attention, ce qui se traduisait par des étreintes plutôt musclées.

« Arrête un peu, Ron, tu vois bien que tu l'étouffes, intervint la voix rassurante de tante Angelina, une lourde natte de cheveux noirs sagement posée sur son épaule droite.

— Oui mais… Ils grandissent tellement vite !

— C'est bon, tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer non plus, lança George Weasley. Regarde un peu la mienne : elle va bientôt me dépasser ! A croire que sa mère a du sang de géant !

— Crétin, fit sa femme en secouant dramatiquement la tête. Ne fais pas attention à ce que dit ton père, Roxanne, et vient plutôt me faire un câlin.

— Profite bien, Angelina, encore une année et c'est _elle_ qui t'en fera un, insista oncle George, recevant un coup de coude bien placé. »

La scène arracha à Albus un sourire et, tandis que les adolescents se hâtaient de monter dans le train, son père lança :

« Et pas de bêtises, cette année, hein !

— Autant que toi au même âge, 'pa ! Fit James avec un sourire roublard. A plus, les vieux ! »

De même que ses cousins, Albus ne put s'empêcher de partager le rire de son frère à la vue des mines scandalisées de tante Angelina et d'oncle Ron.

**~õ~Õ~õ~**

Albus trouva le compartiment des Serpentard de son année sans trop de difficultés et ce fut Cassandra Orpington, une abominable garce au physique avantageux qui le salua la première.

« Ah Potter, toujours vivant, à ce que je vois, fit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

— Passé de bonnes vacances ? Demanda son meilleur ami en lui serrant la main, l'empêchant ainsi de répliquer. »

Albus haussa les épaules. Il avait écrit assez de lettres pour que Scorpius sache ce qu'il avait fait pendant ses vacances. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas de Meï, qui l'aborda dès qu'il eu rangé sa valise.

« Elles n'avaient l'air pas si mal, gloussa-t-elle en plaquant contre son torse un article de la Gazette du Sorcier. »

Il y avait plusieurs photos de lui et de sa famille, dont l'une qui le montrait en train de danser avec une chanteuse à la mode. Albus comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de la fête qu'avaient organisé oncle George et oncle Ron à l'occasion de l'ouverture de leur treizième magasin de farces et attrapes en Grande-Bretagne. Il crut déceler les expressions « baiser enflammé » et « grande histoire d'amour » dans l'article qui lui était consacré.

« Cette Rita Skeeter, marmonnât-il en négligeant le journal, s'asseyant aux côtés de Zabini.

— Oh allez, ne fait pas ta star, Potter, insista la jeune fille, ses petits yeux noirs vissés à ceux du garçon, dit moi ce qu'il y a entre toi et Regina Seymour ! L'article dit que c'est à cause de toi qu'elle s'est séparé du poursuiveur des Tornades de Tu-

— Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'échanger _un_ mot avec cette fille ! C'est James qui m'a poussé dans ses bras…

— Pour une fois, cet idiot de Gryffondor a eu une bonne idée, s'exclama Orpington, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Maintenant que ta Poufsouffle est partie, peut-être que tu vas envisager d'avoir une relation avec une fille intéressante ?

— Si tu espère que cette fille sera toi, tu peux toujours rêver, lança-t-il d'un ton suffisant qui ne lui allait pas du tout. »

Sa réaction fit rire la Serpentard qui, pour toute réponse, mit la main sur celle de Scorpius. Et, alors que le jeune homme ne réagit pas, mais se contenta de détourner ses yeux vers la fenêtre, Albus ouvrit la bouche et la referma. _Le salaud_. Scorpius n'avait pas parlé de _ça_, dans ses lettres.

« C'était pour ça que tu riais, tout à l'heure, Gabe ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Zabini pour sauver la face.

— Non, gloussa Gabe, je riais à cause de _ça_, expliqua-t-il en brandissant le dernier numéro du Chicaneur. Franchement, le vieux Lovegood est vraiment un cinglé… Tu savais qu'il collectionnait de la _morve de troll_ ?

— Délirant, fit Orpington, manifestement dégoûtée.

— Certaines types de morves attirent des insectes rares, comme l'Amorik à cornes, le défendit Albus. »

La tête que fit Orpington redoubla le rire de Gabe et Scorpius se fit un devoir de détourner la conversation, trop habitué à ses bizarreries pour en être choqué.

« Tu ne devineras jamais qui a été nommé préfète. »

C'est là qu'Albus réalisa qu'Orpington ne portait pas de badge. Pourtant, elle était la candidate idéale au poste - du moins du point de vue du corps professoral. Cassandra Orpington était une jeune fille responsable, sérieuse, autoritaire et sûre d'elle. C'était une peste qu'il ne pouvait supporter plus de quelques minutes mais elle venait d'une grande famille de sorcier et ça se voyait. _Or elle n'a pas l'air déçue_, constata Albus avec un froncement de sourcil.

« Qui ? Demanda Albus, intéressé.

— Après Loreleï Rosier l'année dernière, c'est notre Sednouille adorée qui reprend le flambeau, fit avec un sourire machiavélique Meï.

— Le niveau retombe tout de suite, ajouta avec un regard entendu Gabe. »

La réaction de Cassandra ne se fit pas attendre : pincement cruel du poignet avec ses griffes acérées de fille accro aux french manucures. _Pire que Lily_, songea-t-il avec une grimace en voyant la peau douloureusement rougie de son ami.

« Laisse-là tranquille, toi !

— Mais elle n'est même pas là !

— C'est encore pire, espèce d'hypocrite.

— Quoi, tu préfères que je le lui dise en face ? Ça ne me pose aucun problème.

— Si jamais tu… »

Ce fut le glissement de la porte qui les empêcha d'en venir aux mains. Et apparut, dans l'embrasure de la porte, la figure longue et sévère de Sedna Nott. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute qui dégageait son grand front et ses lèvres minces étaient contractées en une ligne quasi invisible. Sedna n'était pas le genre de fille que l'on pouvait qualifier de « belle » ou de « mignonne » mais elle demeurait plus agréable à regarder qu'aux jours de sa première année, lorsque quelques poils s'éparpillaient sur sa lèvre supérieure et la ligne de ses sourcils étaient nettement moins fine qu'aujourd'hui. En réalité, la seule chose que l'on pouvait qualifier de beau devait être ses yeux, soulignés de cils épais, d'un gris sombre strié de bleu terriblement captivants.

« Bonjour, Potter, le saluât-elle en lui jetant un regard morne.

— Tu as déjà terminé d'errer dans le train ? Risqua Gabe, peu sensible à l'œillade meurtrière que lui réservait Orpington.

— Harper m'a dit que ma présence était inutile, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Mmh, je le comprends…

— Buster Harper est un solitaire dans l'âme, plaça Cassandra avec un soupir dramatique feint avant que le garçon ne puisse ajouter quelque chose. Alors, comment était le conseil des préfets ?

— Quelque chose de croustillant à raconter ? Qui est la préfète en chef ? Je sais que c'est Eriksen des Poufsouffle qui l'est du côté des garçons, reprit Meï en s'approchant tellement de la jeune fille que leurs visages n'étaient plus distant que de quelques centimètres.

— Je sais que c'est Rose qui a été nommée, pour les Gryffondor, dit Albus, d'avantage pour éviter que Gabe ne dise quelque chose d'obscène que pour partager l'information.

— Weasley, vraiment ? Ricana Scorpius, sortant de sa contemplation du paysage. La vieille McGonagall doit vraiment se faire interner. D'abord elle nomme un _français _comme professeur de Quidditch, maintenant _ça_…

— Je crois que Weasley fera une préfète correcte, intervint Nott, les sourcils encore une fois froncés.

— Evidemment, fit Scorpius en lui lançant un regard entendu. »

_Il pense comme moi_, comprit Albus avec un soupir, _Rose a un don hors du commun pour s'attirer des ennuis et sa position de préfète ne va rien arranger, bien au contraire._ Pire encore, quelqu'un d'autre prendrai la responsabilité à sa place, comme d'habitude.

Haussant les épaules, Albus préféra ne plus y penser et planta son regard sur les yeux inquiétant de Sedna : « Alors, qui est la préfète-en-chef, Nott ?

— Megan Hegel, de Serdaigle.

— Elle est plutôt mignonne, intervint Gabe en hochant la tête d'un air connaisseur. Très bon choix.

— Les préfets ne sont pas choisis en fonction d'un critère de beauté, Zabini, grogna Orpington en levant les yeux au ciel.

— J'ai vu ça. »

Cette fois-ci, même Al' lui envoya un regard mécontent. Gabe pouvait être vraiment méchant, parfois, or Nott ne le méritait absolument pas.

« Alors, ce séjour au Brésil ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Zabini et Scorpius pour empêcher une nouvelle querelle. J'espère que vous avez eu l'occasion d'observer quelques spécimens rares de limace de feu.

— Mon étude s'est plutôt portée vers les brésiliennes, fit Gabe avec un large sourire, ses yeux bleu-verts pétillants de milles feux. Elles sont à la hauteur de leur réputation, pas vrai Scorpius ?

— Les seules brésiliennes dont je me rappelle sont celles de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch, et elles se sont faites écrasées par les péruviennes, dit-il, diplomate.

— Le Pérou a une excellente équipe, cette année, acquiesça Albus, James pense qu'il a de bonnes chance d'aller jusqu'en finale.

— Ça, c'est quasi-certain. A mon avis, c'est la coupe qui les attend. L'Irlande a perdu de son mordant ces dernières années. L'Espagne ou l'Afrique du Sud peuvent encore rivaliser, mais je n'y crois pas trop.

— Et l'Angleterre, alors ? Intervint Meï. On a de bons poursuiveurs, non ? Et puis on dit que Gudgeon pourrait même être sélectionné. »

Albus et Scorpius échangèrent un regard intrigué. Nathaniel Gudgeon, l'attrapeur des Gryffondor, était un joueur d'un talent exceptionnel. La victoire de Gryffondor l'année dernière n'avait été due qu'à son excellente prestation. Et, même si tout le monde savait que des clubs prestigieux le courtisaient, qu'il rejoigne l'équipe d'Angleterre à dix-sept ans à peine relevait de l'exploit. Certes, certains joueurs l'avaient fait avant lui, Victor Krum n'avait que quinze ans à son époque, mais ça restait difficile à avaler.

« Ne faites pas cette tête, les garçons, lança Orpington, vous connaissez Meï et ses « on dit que » : vous pouvez être certains que ces rumeurs sont sans fondements.

— Tu verras bien dans quelques mois, répliqua la jeune fille en redressant ses lunettes d'un air professionnel. »

Le chariot de midi eu la bonne idée d'apparaître à ce moment là et Albus se rendit compte que le sandwich d'oncle Ron était loin de lui suffire. Il s'amusa à terminer l'un des nouveaux paquets de dragées de Bertie Crochue avec Meï et finit par abandonner lorsqu'il tomba sur une dragée goût "pied de troll".

« Gagné ! Lança-t-elle, en brandissant un poing victorieux. Maintenant, tu vas me raconter - et en détail, s'il te plait - cette petite soirée avec Seymour. »

Albus exhala un long soupir et se contraint à subir l'interminable interview de Meï Kawasaki.

**~õ~Õ~õ~**

Le tableau qu'offrait le château de Poudlard semblait être encore plus époustouflant d'année en année. A chaque fois qu'Albus apercevait les hautes tourelles de pierre qui s'élevaient si haut qu'on avait l'impression qu'elles perçaient les nuages ou la multitude de fenêtres dont les lumières se reflétaient sur le lac traversé par les bateaux des premières années, son cœur menaçait d'exploser.

« Cette vieille baraque m'avait manqué, annonça pour lui Gabe, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Ouais, souffla simplement Albus en passant le pas de la lourde porte de chêne. »

Il ne sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire de Scorpius et les trois Serpentards se frayèrent un chemin vers la Grande Salle parmi la foule d'élèves qui s'étaient accumulés dans le hall. De toute part, des élèves s'apostrophaient et se saluaient dans un grand brouhaha.

Albus fit un signe à ses cousins lorsqu'il passa près de la table des Gryffondors, et vit que Rose n'y était pas encore. Louis, dont la blondeur insolente attirait tous les regards, le saluât lorsqu'il atteignit la table des Serpentards.

« Pas de surprise à la table des professeurs, commenta Gabe après une brève analyse. Slughorn est toujours là, ajouta-t-il d'un air apaisé.

— Si Slughorn était mort pendant l'été crois moi, tu l'aurais su, répliqua Scorpius en roulant les yeux. »

La grande hantise de Zabini était que Slughorn trépasse avant qu'il ne passe ses ASPICS. Les Potions étaient sa matière préférée et il adorait celui qui l'enseignait. Slughorn, malgré son âge avancé, n'avait pas abandonné l'enseignement. Le professeur McGonagall non plus, d'ailleurs, même si elle répétait tout les ans qu'elle prendrait sa retraite.

« Je n'ai pas manqué la Répartition ? Intervint un garçon à l'air important qui arriva aux côtés de Meï, Orpington et Nott.

— Non, mais ça va bientôt commencer, répondit Albus. Les premières années ont une bonne tête, Harper ?

— Il parait que l'un d'eux s'est fait dessus en apercevant Hagrid, gloussa Meï.

— Pas étonnant, le professeur Hagrid a largement de quoi ficher la frousse, grimaça Buster Harper. »

Haussant les épaules, il lança un regard vers la table des professeurs, il y aperçut Hagrid dont le visage se fendit d'un large sourire quand il le vit. Naturellement, il s'empressa d'y répondre ; a ses yeux, Hagrid n'avait rien de terrifiant, c'était même son professeur préféré. A chaque retour de Poudlard, Albus n'avait toujours qu'une hâte : celle de lui rendre visite.

Se promettant d'y emmener avec lui Rose et Scorpius, il profita du bruit ambiant qui succéda à la chanson du Choixpeau magique pour s'approcher de ce dernier : « Orpington, hein ? Chuchota-t-il avec un sourire incrédule.

— Elle n'est pas aussi horrible que tu le crois, se défendit Scorpius sur le même ton.

— Non : elle l'est encore plus, riposta Albus en secouant la tête. Sans déconner, _Orpington_, répétât-il avec le même sourire. »

Pour toute réponse, Scorpius haussa les épaules et afficha un sourire en coin qui voulait tout dire et son contraire.

« Rassure moi, c'est tes parents qui t'y ont obligés, hein ?

— Mes parents n'ont rien à voir là dedans, répliqua le blond en levant les yeux au ciel.

— D'accord, tu es sous l'influence d'un philtre d'amour. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis peut-être pas une lumière en Potions mais Gabe pourra t'arranger ça, au pire on fera appel à Ro-

— Al, regarde là deux secondes et ose me dire qu'elle n'est pas séduisante. »

Lui jetant un regard exaspéré, Albus obéit. Orpington était en train de discuter avec Sedna Nott qui venait juste d'arriver. L'air doux qu'elle affichait toujours lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de Nott était pour le moins surprenant : son visage aux traits fins et réguliers semblait concentré sur chacune des paroles de son amie. Nott dit quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas et Orpington se mit à rire, révélant des dents blanches qui contrastaient avec des lèvres pulpeuses trop rouges pour l'être naturellement. Albus devait l'avouer, il émanait d'elle une aura féminine qui avait tout pour plaire.

Cependant, à l'instant où la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle était épiée, elle lui lança un regard hostile ponctué de l'haussement de son sourcil droit. _Et la vérité reprit ses droits_, pensa Albus en se détournant immédiatement.

« C'est une garce prétentieuse, Scorpius.

— Toutes les filles le sont.

— Non, pas _toutes_. »

_Pas Alice_.

« Peut-être, mais la majorité, si, insista Scorpius lorsqu'il comprit à qui son meilleur ami faisait référence. Mais peut-importe, la question est : pourquoi ça te gêne autant ? Ce n'est pas la première que tu n'apprécies pas l'une de mes copines, ni la dernière, ajouta-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

_Il sait déjà qu'il ne va pas rester avec elle très longtemps,_ saisit Albus_. Mais il marque un point_. Depuis leur troisième année, Scorpius avait eu de nombreuses petites-amies, et il avait détestés la plus part d'entre elles. Pourtant, il était persuadé qu'avec Orpington, les choses allaient être différentes. Elle était une trop forte tête pour se laisser jeter facilement – mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ça le dérangeait.

« C'est Orpington, se borna-t-il à répéter, un peu trop fort cependant.

— Ouais, c'est son frangin, acquiesça Gabe en montrant du doigt un garçon s'avancer d'un air décidé vers le Choixpeau. »

Manifestation, la Répartition avait bien avancé et Albus jeta un coup d'œil du côté de la table des Gryffondor et réussit à apercevoir le benjamin de la famille Longdubat parmi eux. _Pas de surprise, cette année_, pensa-t-il, soulagé.

« GRYFFONDOR ! Cria après quelques secondes de réflexion le Choixpeau, ce qui étonna tout le monde.

— Comment ça, Gryffondor ? S'exclama sa grande sœur, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. »

Devant les yeux brillants de larmes du petit garçon, un élan de compassion le poussa à s'adresser à la jeune fille : « Ne le regarde pas comme ça, ordonna-t-il d'un ton calme.

— Il est à _Gryffondor_, répéta-t-elle, encore sous le choc, le premier de la lignée à…

— Et _je_ suis à _Serpentard_. »

Accusant le coup, elle lui jeta un bref coup d'œil d'appréhension. Orpington serra le poing puis se força finalement à adresser un petit sourire à son frère. _Au moins, elle joue bien la comédie_.

« Je t'avais bien dit que t'étais qu'une tête brûlée, lui lança-t-elle courageusement.

— Dans ce cas, tu vas te sentir comme chez toi à Gryffondor, intervint Rose d'une voix forte et chaleureuse en se mettant à applaudir, geste que copia toute sa tablée. »

_Préfète ne lui réussit pas si mal_, pensa-t-il avec un sourire reconnaissant. Il s'apprêtait à suivre le reste de la répartition lorsqu'il aperçut un reflet argenté à la fenêtre. En plissant les yeux, il distinguait presque la forme d'un petit oiseau. _Pas un oiseau, un Papillon d'Ambroise*. C'est elle, _réalisa-t-il, le cœur battant la chamade.

Tenté de quitter la Grande Salle, il décida de réfréner sa curiosité. Ce pouvait-être n'importe quoi, comme un fantôme mort en armure. _Mais c'est peut-être Alice, aussi_. Albus n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite le discours du directeur, Balthazar Scrimegour, et le repas lui paru durer des heures. _Il faut que ce soit elle_. Elle lui avait clairement spécifié, dans ses lettres, qu'elle le contacterait dès la rentrée. _Elle a dit qu'il lui _tardait_ de me revoir_.

A la sortie, il constata avec déception que l'étrange forme grise avait disparue. _Evidemment, il ne fallait pas en espérer tant_. Exhalant un long soupir, il suivit sans grande conviction Scorpius dans les cachots.

**~õ~Õ~õ~**

Le lendemain matin, c'est de mauvaise humeur qu'Albus rejoignit la Grande Salle, dont le plafond magique promettait un temps maussade. Seule l'odeur des œufs au bacon l'égaya un court instant et il s'assit aux côtés d'une Meï absorbée dans la lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Vous tombez à pic, fit-elle en s'adressant à Gabe, Scorpius et lui.. »

A son haussement de sourcil interrogatif elle répondit en indiquant le professeur de DCFM distribuant l'emploi du temps aux élèves de Serpentard. Le professeur Stark était un rescapé de la guerre et un ancien Auror maniant sa baguette avec une dextérité qui, d'après lui, faisait pâlir d'envie les membres de la brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguette magique. En un mot comme en cent, il était d'une suffisance sans bornes qui l'irritait au plus au point.

Gabe, qui s'était emparé de la feuille tendue, fronça immédiatement les sourcils : « Non. Non, non, non, no-

— Un souci avec les Potions, j'imagine ? Soupira Scorpius en s'emparant du journal dont Meï s'était désintéressé sitôt la rubrique potin achevée.

— Jeudi… Double cours de Potion avec les Gryffondors – trois années de suite… Mec, ce n'est pas possible, ils cherchent ma mort. Ils vont encore foutre un bordel sans nom…

—Certes, mais ce sera sans doute la dernière, je doute qu'ils soient très nombreux à passer ce BUSE là, intervint la voix guillerette d'Orpington en prenant place aux côtés de Scorpius. »

Elle lui planta un fugace baiser sur les lèvres dont Albus se détourna aussi vite qu'il pu. Pour une fois, Nott ne la suivait pas, aussi supposa qu'elle s'occupait de ses devoirs de préfète. Une rapide œillade vers la table Gryffondor lui apprit que Rose, elle, n'en faisait pas autant. Sa cousine riait aux éclats avec ses amis, une lettre à la main. _Dire qu'elle se plaint de tante Hermione_. Lui ne recevait de lettres qu'une fois par semaine – ou alors lorsqu'il était convoqué au bureau du directeur.

« De toute façon, ils n'auraient pas pu s'organiser autrement, ils sont obligés de faire au moins deux cours en commun par maison depuis l'arrêté ministériel de cet été, continuait Orpington, toujours très au courant de l'actualité.

— Ah oui, j'ai lu ça dans la Gazette du Sorcier, ils parlent même d'unir toutes les maisons, à terme.

— Ça, c'est n'importe quoi, Meï, la seule personne qui y croit est Skeeter.

— De toute façon, ça ne marchera jamais, fit Gabe, les maisons font partie de l'histoire de Poudlard. »

Lorsque Meï argua que les écoles de magie fonctionnaient mieux sans maison, à l'exemple de Mahoutokoro, la conversation partit dans un débat qu'Albus n'eu ni l'envie ni le courage de suivre. A la place, il préféra parcourir des yeux son emploi du temps.

Contrairement à Scorpius, il n'avait pas pris beaucoup d'options – Soins aux créatures magiques et étude des runes. Cette dernière était de loin la plus difficile, mais il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir prise. _Je sens que ça ne va pas tarder_, pensa-t-il cependant en voyant à quel point le tableau était surchargé. Curieux de voir quelle tête avait celle de son meilleur ami, il faillit tourner de l'œil lorsqu'il vit que Scorpius finissait à 19h deux fois par semaine.

« Tu commences par quoi ? Demanda Gabe, en se servant du jus de citrouille.

— Soins aux créatures magiques avec les Pousouffles, répondit-il avec enthousiasme. Et Botanique juste après.

— « Une matinée parfaite, par Albus Potter », lança Scorpius, l'œil amusé. »

Scorpius n'avait pas tord. De son point de vue, c'était effectivement une matinée parfaite – il la commençait par ses deux cours préférés, et il pressé de voir ce que le professeur Longdubat et Hagrid leur préparaient. Mangeant son petit déjeuner avec entrain, il discuta avec Scorpius de la performance des Frelons. Ils avaient été très bons, ce qui leur laissait présager une saison radieuse.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils ont la niaque de vaincre à cause de leur classement de l'année dernière, disait Scorpius sur le chemin vers l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que les Flèches d'Appelby se sont hissées à la troisième place…

— A mon avis, c'est ce qui va se produire cette saison aussi, si ce n'est mieux. Vu leur match contre les Canons, l'arrivée d'O'Riley leur a fait beaucoup de bien.

— Oui, mais c'est les _Canons_, riposta-t-il comme si que ça réglait la question. »

Par automatisme, Albus grimaça, s'attendant presque à ce que Rose vienne réagir à l'insulte. A la place, ce fut l'accueil chaleureux d'Hagrid qu'il du subir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Comme ils étaient les premiers arrivés, le vieux garde-chasse de Poudlard ne se priva pas de l'étreindre à lui briser les os. Scorpius, lui, se contenta d'une poignée de main qui fit un peu moins de dégâts.

Sans doute à cause de son sang de géant, Hagrid ne faisait pas du tout ses quatre-vingt dix ans passés. Ses cheveux avaient beaux être plus blancs que noirs, il restait d'une remarquable vigueur pour quelqu'un de son âge.

« Je sens que tu vas adorer ce que j'ai préparé, fit-il, l'œil étincelant.

— Tu as réussit à amener un dragon ? Demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

— Non, le directeur ne veut toujours rien entendre, répliqua Hagrid avec un petit air malheureux. »

Avant qu'Albus ne puisse lui expliquer que ce n'était qu'une blague, les derniers retardataires arrivèrent. Au lieu de les réprimander, Hagrid les salua avec enthousiasme avant d'entrainer tout le monde vers les bois.

« Nous attendons quelqu'un, professeur ? Demanda Meï d'une voix inquiète lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent dans un espace dégagé.

— Hum, non, en fait je ne me souviens plus vraiment où est l'enclos… D'habitude, je l'attache mais c'est mieux de la voir en plein- Ah, oui, c'est par là.

— Tu sais de quoi il parle ? Lui chuchota Scorpius en courant presque pour suivre le pas d'Hagrid. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais poussa un cri de surprise à la place. A leurs côtés, les filles ne tardèrent pas à faire de même.

« C'est une licorne ! Déclara avec ravissement une Poufsouffle à côté d'eux.

— Et c'est une idiote, fit Orpington en arrivant près de Scorpius. On a fait tout ce chemin pour _ça_ ?

— T'es pas supposée glapir de ravissement comme toutes les autres ? Commenta Albus d'un ton irrité.

— Tu penses vraiment que Scorpius sortirait avec moi si c'était le cas ? Répliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Mais ne gâche pas ton plaisir et vas donc glousser en compagnie de tes pairs, je m'occupe de mon homme.

— Bonne chance, lança-t-il d'un ton sec à Scorpius en se dirigeant vers l'enclos où galopait l'animal. »

Derrière lui, Albus entendit le Malfoy faire la morale à sa petite amie mais il n'en tira aucune satisfaction. Il n'aimait pas Orpington principalement qu'il n'avait jamais su comment lui répondre. Albus avait de la répartie – difficile de ne pas en avoir dans une famille comme la sienne, mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de l'utiliser pour se défendre contre la vérité. Il était effectivement enchanté par la vue de cette licorne et n'en avait pas honte.

Il se dégageait de la créature une espèce d'innocence touchante et de beauté gracile qui ne lui rappelait que trop bien la femme qui occupait ses pensées. _Fragile, élégante, mystérieuse_ furent les quelques adjectifs dont il s'inspira pour réaliser un croquis le plus fidèle possible.

Il ne se rendit compte que bien plus tard que son dessin ne représentait pas une licorne.

_Alice_.

~õ~Õ~õ~

Après le cours de Métamorphose du mercredi suivant, Albus dû encore une fois subir la présence d'Orpington. Scorpius était sorti avec des pots de colle avant, mais jamais de son année _et_ de sa maison. Or c'était une combinaison d'enfer. Où qu'il allait, il avait toujours l'impression de voir son sourire supérieur ou d'entendre ses remarques mesquines. Lorsqu'il en avait parlé à Rose, elle lui avait simplement répliqué qu'il comprenait enfin ce qu'elle devait endurer avec Scorpius. Elle avait aussi ajouté qu'à son avis, le Malfoy n'avait pas trouvé meilleurs alter-ego et qu'elle espérait pour eux qu'ils feraient pleins de monstrueux bébés aux airs supérieurs et aux nez pointus. Ça l'avait tellement retourné qu'il avait préféré sauter le déjeuner.

Heureusement, il avait trouvé en Gabriel Zabini un allié de choix. Il détestait Cassandra Orpington au moins autant que lui, sans compter que comme leurs familles étaient proches, il devait aussi se la coltiner l'été. Gabe avait été d'une aide secourable jusqu'à ce qu'il lui déclare que c'était « vraiment chiant qu'elle soit aussi canon ». Depuis, Zabini n'avait cessé de lancer pleins de petites remarques perverses à son sujet qui le rendait mal à l'aise parce que a) c'était la petite amie de Scorpius et b) c'était _Orpington_.

« … et là je me suis vraiment rendue compte à quel point les fonctionnaires du Ministère étaient stupide parce que pour confondre une quittance de loyer et une taxe foncière, il faut vraiment le faire exprès, se plaignait-elle avec véhémence à un Scorpius qui hochait la tête d'un air concerné.

— Ils ont fait exactement le même coup à mon père la dernière fois, disait-il. A cause du retard que ça a pris, il a raté son Portoloin pour le Brésil, cet été. Evidemment, le responsable a été renvoyé. »

Albus se pinça l'arrête du nez et souffla un grand coup. Il n'avait jamais connu un Scorpius aussi barbant, et cela le rendait malade. Orpington parlait constamment de politique, d'économie, d'éducation et de personnes importantes dont Albus n'avait jamais entendu parler mais que son meilleur connaissait. Quand elle ne le faisait pas, soit elle critiquait quelqu'un ou quelque chose, soit elle se montrait entreprenante et l'embrassait langoureusement. Des trois, le Potter ne savait pas ce qui était pire.

Il crût être sauvé lorsqu'il aperçut la chevelure auburn de Rose quelques mètres devant lui. Elle revenait manifestement de la Bibliothèque et avait des livres pleins les bras. Albus n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de la voir depuis la rentrée – ils s'étaient mit côte à côte en DCFM, mais elle avait été bien trop absorbée par le cours pour lui faire la conversation. A sa gauche, Scorpius n'avait pas été plus causant. Manifestement, le petit discours du professeur Stark sur les BUSEs les avait motivés à travailler encore plus. _Comme si c'était possible_.

Lui n'en avait été que plus démoralisé. Il n'avait jamais aimé les examens, être devant une feuille vide et devoir pondre son cours l'avait toujours ennuyé car il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Les professeurs n'étaient malheureusement pas de son avis. Albus avait encore en tête les mots du professeur McGonagall qui, quelques minutes plutôt, leur avait rappelé que leurs résultats déterminaient leur avenir et que c'étaient sans doute l'un des examens les plus important de leur vie.

Décidant qu'il avait le temps de stresser pour eux et que ce n'était que le début de l'année, il fit de grands signes à Rose pour lui demander de s'arrêter. Malheureusement, au moment où elle finit par le repérer, Scorpius anéanti tous ses espoirs de sauvetage.

« Allez devant, annonça Scorpius en se dirigeant vers Rose. Et tachez de ne pas vous entre-tuer, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard appuyé à sa petite amie.

— Je croyais qu'ils se détestaient, lui chuchota Orpington d'un ton méfiant une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

— C'est peut-être ce qu'ils veulent nous faire croire, répliqua-t-il pour l'ennuyer.

— Tu ne parviendras pas à me rendre jalouse de Weasley, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Parce que tu te crois plus belle qu'elle, c'est ça ?

— C'est marrant, tu te fiches bien que je te critique mais dès que je touche à la famille, c'est une autre histoire.

— Chacun ses principes, dit-il en lui lançant un regard aigu. »

A son pincement de lèvre, il senti que sa remarque avait fait mouche. Elle n'avait pas parlé avec lui de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la Répartition mais il avait remarqué que son comportement avait changé. Orpington était toujours aussi mauvaise langue, mais il y'avait des points qu'elle préférait éviter à présent.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la salle commune qu'elle finit par desserrer les lèvres.

« Potter, le héla-t-elle. Je voulais… Je devais… »

Une minute passa, puis deux, et la jeune fille semblait de moins en moins décidée à terminer sa phrase, chose assez rare pour être remarquée. Lorsqu'il passa devant eux, Scorpius échangea un bref regard avec sa petite-amie avant d'hocher légèrement la tête et de les laisser seuls. _Elle va me remercier pour la dernière fois_, comprit immédiatement Albus, surprit.

« Ecoute, ne te sens pas obligée de…

— Si. Et j'aurais du le faire plus tôt. Immédiatement après. Mon petit frère t'en dois une. J'ai réagit comme une idiote, comme… Comme Potter. Devant son froncement de sourcils, elle répéta : Potter, enfin je veux dire l'autre Potter – James Potter. »

Seulement, il ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Un éclat argenté était apparu derrière l'épaule de la jeune fille et cette fois-ci il n'eut pas besoin de plisser les yeux pour voir qu'il s'agissait bien d'un Patronus de papillon.

« Tu m'écoutes ? Demanda-t-elle en claquant des doigts près de son oreille. Potter ?

— Pas maintenant, souffla-t-il en l'ignorant, s'apprêtant à suivre le Patronus.

— Comment ça pas mainte-

—Besoin urgent, prétexta-t-il lorsque le papillon se mis à virevolter vers la sortie. _Non, pas urgent, vital._

— Mais j'étais sur le point de te dire merci…»

La voix d'Orpington se perdit lorsqu'il sorti des cachots. C'était sans doute la première et unique fois qu'il avait l'occasion d'entendre des remerciements de sa part, mais c'était bien la dernière chose dans il se souciait, à présent.

Fébrilement d'abord, puis avec de plus en plus d'empressement, Albus marchait en regardant à peine où il allait. Il connaissait le parc par cœur, et le papillon le guidait manifestement vers le saule cogneur. _Evidemment, la maison hantée. _Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il sentait des picotements d'excitation parcourir sa nuque à mesure que son pas martelait le sol et la froideur de la nuit ne suffit pas à atténuer sa sensation de brûler de l'intérieur. _Alice m'attend_. Et la rejoindre ne lui avait jamais parut aussi long.

* * *

**Vocabulaire** :

_Armorik cornu _: Un insecte tout droit tiré de mon imagination – donc plutôt bizarre.

_Papillon d'Ambroise_ : Pareil. Dites vous que c'est un papillon aux ailes assez grandes pour être confondus avec un petit oiseau.

**Coup de pouce :**

Meï Kawasaki : 5ème année, Serpentard.

Cassandra Orpington : 5ème année, Serpentard. Petite-amie de Scorpius.

Sedna Nott : 5ème année, Serpentard. Préfète. Meilleure amie de Cassandra.

Gabriel Zabini : 5ème année, Serpentard. Il aime deux choses : les potions et les filles (dans cet ordre de préférence !). Fils de Blaise Zabini.

Scorpius Malfoy : 5ème année, Serpentard.

Buster Harper : 5ème année, Serpentard. Préfet.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Scorpius I

**Disclamer : **Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur : **Je sais, _je sais_ ! Je suis en retard. Mais, hey !, je n'avais pas dit quand je posterai, pas vrai ? Et puis, je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'ai eu énormément de mal à pondre ce chapitre-là. Mais vu sa taille, j'espère que vous comprenez pourquoi.

Avant de vous laisser tranquille, je voulais aussi remercier mes reviewers ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vos petits messages m'ont encouragée, je n'aurais probablement pas pu venir à bout de ce chapitre sans vous : donc un grand merci à Mathilde, et puis DollDominationX :)

Pour rappel, le coup de pouce est en fin de page ET je cherche toujours une autre bêta-lectrice parce que je crains que celui-ci soit bourrés de fautes et de coquilles donc merci de m'en faire part. On a beau se relire indéfiniment, à un moment on n'a forcément plus assez de recul pour les dénicher.

Bref, je me tais, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Scorpius I : Une relation très spéciale**

Une délicieuse atmosphère de fin de semaine régnait dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Les élégants divans tapissés de velours vert étaient presque tous occupés, de même que les sofas disposés autour des quelques tables de la pièce. Les majestueux vitraux diffusaient une lumière douce qui rendait le lieu plus paisible qu'aucune autre pièce de Poudlard. Près d'une tapisserie représentant l'emblème de leur maison, une bande de premières années disputait une partie de cartes explosives, le tout dans un chuchotis confortable. Cette vision rappela à Scorpius les innombrables fois où lui-même et ses amis y avait joué les années précédentes. _Albus nous rétamait tous_.

Malheureusement, le temps des parties de cartes semblait révolu. Ce n'était que la première semaine de cours mais il avait déjà une montagne de devoirs à rendre, sans compter que chaque leçon semblait demander plus d'effort que le précédent. Les attentes des professeurs aussi étaient différentes. Comme l'en avait prévenu sa cousine, Poppy Higgs, chacun d'entre eux les avaient accueillis par un discours au sujet des BUSEs. McGonagall les avait menacés de ne pas revenir l'année prochaine s'ils ne donnaient pas le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, Slughorn et Flitwick les avaient prévenus qu'il faudrait beaucoup travailler et Londubat les avait encouragés. Le professeur de DCFM, lui, leur avait simplement annoncé qu'il n'acceptait aux ASPICs que les élèves ayant obtenu la mention Optimal. Une annonce qui avait fait stresser tous les élèves de la classe, y comprit lui.

Pourtant, Scorpius était l'un des meilleurs élèves de leur promotion – le deuxième, après Weasley – et il espérait ardemment obtenir de meilleurs résultat qu'elle aux BUSEs. De fait, il avait étudié tous les soirs pour essayer d'alléger son week-end.

C'était sans compter sur le capitaine de leur équipe, Darryl Hobbs. Ce dernier avait réunit tous ses coéquipiers dans un coin de la salle commune pour une réunion avant les essais de l'après-midi.

Autour de la table étaient donc présent Hobbs qui dominait tous les autres d'une tête, Loreleï Rosier, la poursuiveuse centrale et l'unique fille de l'équipe, Thomas Levinson, poursuiveur de l'aile droite et Peter O'Connors, le batteur de l'aile gauche. Et il y avait lui, Scorpius Malfoy, batteur depuis la troisième année consécutive. Seul Albus manquait à l'appel, mais Hobbs ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Bien que grande gueule, il n'était pas du genre très strict comme capitaine.

« J'ai reçu hier soir la liste des postulants, commença Hobbs, et ce n'est pas bien consistant. Quelques quatrièmes et troisièmes années que l'on a refusés l'année dernière, et cinq deuxièmes années.

— Normal, fit O'Connors en croisant ses bras épais comme des troncs, tout le monde sait qu'on va titulariser Stanley au poste de poursuiveur.

— On aura tout de même besoin de bons remplaçants en cas de pépin.

— Combien de Serpentard ont été expédié à l'infirmerie l'année dernière, capitaine ? Demanda soudainement Rosier en l'observant de ses yeux sombres.

— Aucun, admit-il.

— Et ce pour la bonne raison que c'est _nous_ qui envoyons les autres à l'infirmerie, pas l'inverse. »

Le ton suffisant de la jeune fille lui arracha un sourire narquois, partagé par toute la tablée. Il était de notoriété publique que l'équipe de Serpentard était la plus violente du Tournoi, mais que Loreleï Rosier, avec son petit ton critique et hautain, l'énonce à haute voix était assez inattendu.

_Mais je ne comprends pas où elle veut en venir_. Rosier était quelqu'un de prudent, et c'était généralement elle qui contrebalançait la nonchalance de leur capitaine en matière de stratégie. _Elle doit préparer quelque chose_.

« A présent que Jordan et Weasley ne sont plus à Poudlard, nous avons la meilleure équipe, à mon avis y'a pas beaucoup de soucis à se faire pour la coupe, continua Levinson en s'adossant confortablement sur sa chaise.

— L'autre Weasley aussi a quitté l'équipe, leur apprit Scorpius.

— Laquelle ? Demanda immédiatement Rosier d'un air intéressé qu'arborait aussi O'Connors à côté d'elle.

— Roxanne Weasley.

— Pas aussi douée que la troisième, mais ça reste une bonne nouvelle pour nous, conclût Levinson avec un hochement de tête.

— Ouais, sauf qu'ils ont Gudgeon, grogna leur capitaine. Les gars, va vraiment falloir lui casser la gueule cette année, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à O'Connors et à lui.

— J'aimerais bien, capitaine, mais avec son _Tonnerre de feu_ on a énormément de mal à l'atteindre, soupira Scorpius.

— Et ce n'est pas juste le balai : ce gars est un véritable acrobate, ajouta O'Connors avec un air admiratif.

— Un quoi ?

— Quelqu'un de très souple, expliqua-t-il rapidement à son capitaine en se grattant la nuque, gêné. »

De ce que Scorpius savait, O'Connors était un né-moldu. C'était l'un des rares du genre à Serpentard mais personne ne lui avait jamais cherché noise grâce à son physique de brute.

« Ouais, enfin peu importe, fit Hobbs avec un hochement de tête dubitatif. De toute façon, il n'y a pas de potion magique au Quidditch : l'effort d'abord, la réussite ensuite. Je propose de commencer par deux séances par semaine, je n'ai pas encore reçu le tableau des matchs, mais à priori on va tomber en deuxième contre Poufsouffle, comme l'année dernière.

— Un bon match de préparation, résuma Levinson avec un sourire confiant.

— N'en soit pas si sûr, Poufsouffle s'est très bien débrouillée face à Serdaigle l'année dernière, rappela O'Connors. Diggory est en train de s'améliorer et il pousse toute son équipe avec lui.

— Poufsouffle n'a gagné que parce que le gardien adverse était une vraie passoire…

— Pourtant, nous n'avons pas marqué _trente-quatre_ buts contre eux. Ni Gryffondor, d'ailleurs, ajouta Scorpius pour faire bonne mesure.

— Ouais, parce que Potter et Gudgeon ont pris le vif d'or trop tôt, riposta Levinson en balayant l'air d'une main agacée.

— Il ne faut pas sous-estimer Poufsouffle, répéta O'Connors. Il y'a quatre ans, c'est ce qui leur avait permis de créer la surprise.

— Bon, on a le temps d'y réfléchir. On va expédier ces essais vite fait bien fait et on va commencer de nouveaux exercices de mon invention dès ce soir, fit Hobbs en levant la main, signe que la réunion était terminée. On se voit tout à l'heure. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse quitter la table, Rosier lui fit signe de ne pas s'en aller. Elle avait une peau blanche, presque translucide, qui contrastait violemment avec le noir de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. C'était une jolie fille, au port de reine et à l'allure de grande dame. Cependant, le Malfoy n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle était considérée comme la _plus_ belle fille de leur maison. _Sans doute une question de comportement._

« Hobbs n'a pas fait attention à l'absence de Potter, mais rappelle lui bien que je ne serais pas aussi clémente, l'année prochaine, lui annonça-t-elle d'un ton hautain. »

_Elle sait déjà qu'elle va être nommée capitaine._ Un autre aurait eu le souffle coupé par tant d'aplomb, mais Scorpius n'en fit rien. C'était effectivement la meilleure option pour l'équipe : c'était une joueuse intelligente et douée, sans compter qu'elle avait le sérieux qui faisait défaut à Hobbs.

« Tu peux le lui dire toi-même, fit-il sur le même ton, pas impressionné.

— Certes, mais il semble assez… _insaisissable_, ces derniers temps. »

Il y'eu un léger flottement, mais Scorpius ne laissa pas percer son malaise. Il n'avait aucune idée du lieu où était Albus, ni aujourd'hui ni hier lorsqu'il était arrivé tard le soir et avec quelques égratignures.

Préférant changer de sujet, il lui lança un regard soupçonneux : « Le petit discours, à propos des remplaçants, c'était pourquoi ?

— Tu a une oreille attentive, Malfoy, le complimenta-t-elle d'un ton affecté. Je me demandais simplement comment réagiront les autres équipes lorsqu'ils verront que nous n'avons _pas_ de remplaçant.

— Ils penseront que nous sommes _stupides_ ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. _Elle n'est pas sérieuse j'espère !_

— Qui vivra verra, dit-elle mystérieusement en le plantant là. Et n'oublie pas, pour Potter.»

Convaincu de son instabilité mentale, Scorpius préféra chasser Rosier de ses pensées. Balayant la salle du regard, il aperçu sa petite amie assise sur un canapé à bonne distance de la cheminée. La tête penchée sur _Le Ministère de la Magie, coulisses et secret, _l'un de ses livres préféré, elle ne le vit arriver que lorsqu'il s'assit à ses côtés.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? Lui demanda-t-elle en abandonnant immédiatement son livre.

— Vite, répondit-il simplement. Hobbs est un homme d'action, pas du genre à parler dans le vide.

— Pas du genre à réfléchir, plutôt, riposta-t-elle en se lovant contre lui. Et malheureusement pour lui, le Quidditch est aussi une affaire de stratégie.

— J'ignorai que tu t'intéressais au Quidditch, fit-il avec un haussement de sourcil surpris.

— Sortir avec un joueur de Quidditch change la donne, je suppose, répondit-elle en retroussant ses lèvres pleines.

— C'est bon à savoir, lui souffla-t-il d'un air rêveur. Et si je me mets au nudisme ça marche aussi ?

— J'étais persuadée que tu allais me sortir quelque chose comme ça, rit-elle en caressant affectueusement son bras. Ce qui est sûr c'est que les choses seront bien différentes l'année prochaine : Rosier est d'une tout autre trempe.

— Rosier a un esprit tordu, décida-t-il après un moment.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te contredire, sourit-elle, l'œil étincelant. »

_Comme toutes les filles de Serpentard, elle ne peut pas se piffrer Rosier_, pensa-t-il tandis que sa petite amie poursuivait : « Quand je me souviens de la fois où elle a fait semblant de tomber pour déstabiliser James Potter, l'année dernière…

— Et le pire c'est que ça a marché.

— Meï m'a dit qu'il est resté une semaine entière à la Bibliothèque pour essayer de prouver que c'était contre les règles. »

Il eut un léger sourire et se promit de retenir l'information pour la rapporter à Albus. _Si j'arrive à le trouver_. A l'évocation de son meilleur ami, Scorpius fronça les sourcils jusqu'à ce que l'œil joueur de Cassie ne le pousse à se dérider. A tous les coups, Albus avait entrainé Weasley dans une de ses expériences bizarres. _Je lui donne une semaine avant de m'y attirer aussi_. Chaque année, c'était la même chose, et il décida de profiter du répit qu'il lui restait.

D'humeur câline, Cassie promena ses doigts fins sur son torse avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle avait une bouche faite pour être embrassée et une peau veloutée qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser. _Et dire que je m'attendais à regretter d'être sorti avec elle._

Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble cet été, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard sur une plage moldue en Italie. Avant, il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme une petite amie potentielle d'abord à cause de son caractère belliqueux (qu'il avait très vite appris à dompter) et car elle avait eu une relation interminable avec un Serdaigle dont il avait oublié le nom. Son record à lui était de cinq mois. Scorpius n'était pas le genre de garçon à rester longtemps avec une fille mais lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé lors d'une soirée un peu trop alcoolisée, il ne s'était pas posé de questions. Cassandra Orpington était jolie, intelligente et doté d'un humour mordant dont il ne se lassait pas.

Scorpius se sentait bien avec elle mais n'en était pas amoureux – ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de savourer chacune de leur étreinte.

~Õ~Õ~

L'absence d'Albus se prolongea tout le week-end, entrainement comprit. Il ne réapparut qu'à l'heure des repas – par tranches d'un quart d'heure et la semaine qui suivit, Scorpius le trouva d'humeur acariâtre et rêveuse. En cours, il somnolait presque sur sa table et ce n'était pas mieux lorsqu'ils faisaient leurs devoirs : le jeune homme se contentait tout bonnement de recopier sur lui. Lorsque le Potter revint le mercredi matin d'une de ses sorties nocturnes, Scorpius décida qu'il était peut-être temps de s'inquiéter.

Evidemment, Weasley l'avait précédée depuis longtemps. A chaque fois qu'elle les croisait dans les couloirs, entre deux cours, la jeune fille fusillait du regard son cousin qui se contentait de lui faire un signe de main. Scorpius aurait pensé qu'elle insisterait d'avantage, mais il était évident qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps à travailler. Weasley avait constamment les bras chargés de livres et il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi impliquée en cours.

En particulier, celui du professeur Stark avait toutes ses attentions. _Et les miennes, _avoua-t-il en pénétrant la salle de cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. De toutes les matières, c'était sans aucun doute sa préférée. Rien de l'intéressait mieux qu'étudier de redoutables créatures et apprendre à s'en défendre, sans compter que celui qui enseignait cette matière était le professeur Stark.

De haute stature, c'était un quarantenaire à l'aspect redoutable qui avait survécu de justesse à la Grande Guerre. Il avait un nez aquilin, les pommettes hautes, une mâchoire forte. Le professeur Stark paraissait avoir, assis là, des prunelles noires mais Scorpius savait, pour les avoirs observées à la lueur d'un sort, qu'elles avaient la couleur de l'acier poli. Son caractère avait le tranchant d'une épée et la dureté d'une armure de bronze. Tout en lui évoquait un combattant aguerri. En un mot comme en cent, le professeur idéal de DCFM.

« Rose est à la première place, comme d'habitude, ronchonna Albus en se dirigeant vers sa cousine. Je sens que le cours va être fantastique. »

Scorpius ne répondit pas et se contenta de suivre son meilleur ami. Albus, lui, détestait le professeur Stark. Il disait ne pas supporter l'ambiance pesante de ses cours et sa façon de leur enseigner les sorts de défense et d'attaque – comme si leur vie en dépendait. _C'est sur que si on le compare à Hagrid, on voit les choses autrement_.

Comme tous les jeudi après-midi, ils avaient double cours de DCFM avec les Gryffondor. D'ordinaire, les cours entre Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient les plus bruyants à cause de la rivalité entre les deux maisons (celui d'Histoire de la Magie, l'année précédente, avait été un véritable enfer) et peu de professeur arrivaient à les gérer. A l'image du professeur McGonagall, le professeur de DCFM n'en faisait pas partie.

Dans une procession silencieuse, tous les élèves vinrent remplir la salle. Lorsque la cloche sonna, ils étaient tous assis et attendaient calmement que le professeur s'adresse à eux. A la droite d'Albus, Rose échangea avec lui un regard satisfait. Comme lui, la discipline presque militaire de ses cours ne la dérangeait pas.

« Bien, fit-il sans avoir besoin d'élever la voix pour se faire entendre. Ainsi que je l'ai dit, je n'accepterais aux ASPICs que les élèves ayant obtenu un Optimal dans ma matière. Pour certains, c'est sans doute irréalisable, annonça-t-il en portant son regard sur un grand Gryffondor qui vira au rouge vif, mais pas pour tous. »

Il prit le temps de jeter un coup d'œil aux meilleurs élèves de la salle et Scorpius ne put se retenir son égo de jubiler lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux de son professeur. Ce dernier aimait distinguer les bons élèves des mauvais, un comportement qui plaisait aux premiers et moins aux autres.

« Peut-être même auront nous droit à quelques surprises, ajouta le professeur d'un ton dubitatif. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que chacun ici va devoir travailler comme jamais auparavant. Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'obtenir une bonne note aux BUSEs – il s'agit d'en mettre plein la vue aux examinateurs. »

Sur un hochement de tête satisfait, le professeur annonça qu'ils allaient avoir une séance de travaux pratique sur le Sortilège de Confusion qu'ils avaient étudié la semaine dernière. Avec un ample mouvement de poignet, il déplaça toutes les tables au fond de la salle.

« Vous travaillerez par binôme, déclara-t-il avant de se mettre à appeler les élèves, un Gryffondor et un Serpentard : Bones, avec Kawasaki. Cook, avec Runcorn. Dubois, avec Orpington. Longdubat, avec Nott. Sullivan, avec Potter.»

Albus rejoignit Sullivan sans grand enthousiasme. Comme d'habitude, les noms avaient été associés en fonction du niveau de chaque élève. Scorpius pris place aux côtés de Weasley sans même attendre que leurs noms soient appelés.

« Malfoy, le saluât-elle pour la première fois du cours. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas ramolli pendant ces vacances.

— Sans doute un peu, mais pas suffisamment pour perdre face à toi. »

Au lieu de riposter, elle se contenta d'attacher ses cheveux bouclés en une haute queue de cheval, comme elle le faisait toujours avant un duel. L'été ne l'avait pas beaucoup changé. Elle avait pris quelques centimètres, mais lui n'était pas en reste. _D'autres parties de son corps ont évoluées, par contre_, nota-t-il après un bref regard sur son tour de poitrine et ses hanches. _Et d'autres moins_, pensa-t-il en rencontra ses grand yeux pleins de défi.

Il se mit en position défensive dès que le professeur Stark annonça qu'ils pouvaient commencer et Weasley n'avait pas besoin de meilleure invitation. Ses deux premiers sortilèges le ratèrent de peu mais pas le troisième. Cependant, Scorpius ne fit rien d'autre que secouer la tête. Le sort l'avait un peu embrouillé mais pas suffisamment pour être considéré comme réussi.

En toute honnêteté, c'était une performance plus qu'honorable pour un début, mais ce n'est évidemment pas ça qu'il dit à haute voix : « C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu te précipites trop et ne pointe donc pas assez directement la baguette vers moi, expliqua-t-il d'un ton supérieur.

— Bien observé, Malfoy, fit le professeur Stark en passant près d'eux. Cinq point de plus pour Serpentard. N'oubliez pas que pour espérer brouiller l'adversaire il faut communiquer beaucoup de force à ce sort et donc être le plus direct possible, annonça-t-il aux autres élèves qui n'en menaient pas large. »

Avec un large sourire, Scorpius attendit que le professeur se soit éloigné de quelques pas pour se moquer d'elle : « Comme d'habitude, j'ai eu raison.

— Et comme d'habitude, tu jacasses beaucoup trop. Je ne t'ai pas encore vu à l'œuvre, Malfoy.

— Alors regarde et admire moi ça. _Confundo !_ »

Propre et précis, son sortilège l'atteignit de plein fouet. En duel comme partout ailleurs, sa vitesse d'exécution était sa plus grande arme. Weasley mit au moins cinq minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et elle clignait encore ses yeux désorientés lorsque le professeur s'approcha d'eux.

« Et voici un sortilège très habilement mené ! Dix points pour Serpentard, annonça-t-il en adressant à Scorpius l'un de ses rares sourires. On dirait que votre cousine Higgs aime bien jouer aux professeurs, je me trompe ?

— L'un de ses sortilèges préférés, expliqua-t-il en hochant la tête. »

_Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça_, comprit Scorpius lorsqu'il aperçut les yeux flamboyant de Weasley. _Moi aussi, j'ai une cousine_. D'habitude, c'était plutôt Weasley qui apprenait à maitriser un sort avant de l'étudier en classe. Elle avait apprit avant tout le monde à se servir du sortilège de Lévitation ou à transformer une tasse en oiseau. Etre issue d'une famille aussi nombreuse comportait des avantages dont elle n'avait pas hésité à profiter.

_Manifestement, pas cette fois-ci_. Les poings résolument fermé, Weasley promenait un regard critique sur leurs camarades.

« Tu essayes de te rassurer, Weasley ? Demanda-t-il en ne pouvant résister à la tentation de l'embêter un peu. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis le seul à avoir pu l'exécuter, pour l'instant.

— Facile, vu que tu le connais déjà, persifla-t-elle avec rancœur.

— C'est Sainte-Mangouste qui se fout de la charité ! S'exclama-t-il sans pour autant être étonné de sa mauvaise foi. Pour une fois, les rôles sont inversés, c'est tout. »

Trop consciente que ce n'était là que la vérité, Weasley se mit en position d'attaque, le regard décidé. _Elle est toujours aussi combattive, au moins_, pensa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Voilà pourquoi il adorait l'avoir comme adversaire lors des duels. C'était sans doute le seul moment où il appréciait sa compagnie – ça, et toutes les fois où ils devaient prendre soin d'Albus. Mais ils ne parlaient jamais du Potter lors d'un combat, c'était une règle tacite qui s'était installé entre eux dès le premier duel. Ils s'insultaient et houspillaient leurs familles respectives sans que jamais le nom d'Albus Potter ne soit évoqué.

« Alors à moi de rattraper mon retard, répondait cependant Weasley avant de lancer son sortilège avec force. »

Si la minutie était sa marque de fabrique, celle de Weasley était sans contestes la puissance. Chacun de ses sorts étaient dotés d'une vigueur qu'il avait toujours jalousée. _Elle est faite pour pratiquer la magie_. La jeune fille contre-attaquait dès qu'elle était en mesure de le faire et à la large grimace qu'elle affichait, il comprit bien vite qu'elle avait sans doute un gros mal de crâne. _Normal, vu tous les sorts qu'elle s'est prit. _Pourtant, Weasley ne lâchait pas le morceau. C'était une redoutable adversaire qui apprenait de chaque échec et son sortilège s'améliorait au fur et à mesure qu'elle le pratiquait. Chacune des critiques qu'il formulait était enregistrée et corrigée.

Un bon quart d'heure avant la fin des deux heures, le sortilège de Confusion qu'elle lui lança le désorienta tellement qu'il tomba à la renverse et ne put pas se relever tout de suite.

« Malfoy ? Tu es mort ? Fit-elle d'une voix presque inquiète en se penchant vers lui.

— Tu as perdu ton élastique, fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire lorsqu'il vit que sa lourde chevelure auburn pendait des deux côtés de sa tête.

— Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

— Magistral, Weasley ! Il vous a fallu un peu plus de temps mais quelle maitrise ! Vraiment impressionnant.

— Oh, euh, merci, professeur mais je crois que je me suis un peu emportée sur celui-ci, fit-elle avec une grimace en l'observant se relever péniblement.

— Eh bien, effectivement, normalement nous ne sommes pas supposé nous rendre contre qu'il soit confondu mais c'est déjà un début très prometteur. »

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, sa tête menaça d'exploser mais, à sa plus grande satisfaction, l'état de la jeune fille n'était pas mieux. Avant de partir, le professeur leur rappela que tous ceux qui voulaient se présenter aux sélections pour la classe étoilée de duels pouvaient le faire dès à présent. Celle-ci réunissait les sept meilleurs duellistes de leur année et Scorpius en faisait partie depuis sa création, en deuxième année, et il ne fut pas étonné de voir les noms de Nott, Longdubat, McLaggen et Weasley sur le parchemin que lui tendit le professeur Stark.

« Ça ne t'intéresse toujours pas ? Demanda-t-il à Albus à la sortie.

— Des cours particuliers élitistes pour une minorité de la classe ? Cracha Albus avec une grimace. Non merci, tu connais mon avis sur la question. T'as fait une sacrée chute, tout à l'heure, fit-il en changeant de sujet.

—Merci de me le rappeler, grommela-t-il. Weasley m'a pris par surprise, je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait contre-attaquer si vite.

— Rose est pleine de ressource, lui rappela Albus en haussant les épaules. En tout cas, il est clair que « vous lui en avez mis plein la vue », vous deux, ajouta-t-il en imitant le professeur Stark. A mon avis, il se fiche bien qu'on ait nos BUSEs, il veut simplement que les examinateurs pensent que c'est un bon professeur.

— Ce qui est le cas, répliqua Scorpius en secouant la tête. Si tu le critiquais un peu moins, tu le verrais. C'est l'un des enseignants qui nous a le plus fait progresser depuis notre arrivée à Poudlard.

— Facile de progresser quand a déjà un don en DCFM. Stark n'aime que les meilleurs élèves et ça ne changeras pas cette année. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, Albus posa des yeux ennuyés sur lui : « Ecoute, mon opinion sur lui non plus ne changeras pas, donc inutile d'insister – Rose me fais déjà assez la leçon comme ça.

— Comme tu le sens, acquiesça-t-il en levant les mains.

— Ce serait tellement mieux si Rose lâchait l'affaire aussi facilement, soupira-t-il et Scorpius ne pu faire autre chose qu'hocher la tête. »

~Õ~Õ~

Octobre arriva à une vitesse effarante et avec lui le premier week-end à Près-au-Lard. A son plus grand soulagement, Cassie ne lui proposa pas de le passer en amoureux. _Elle me connait trop_, pensa-t-il avec satisfaction lorsqu'il la vit se diriger vers un magasin de vêtement en compagnie de Nott et de Kawasaki.

« Hé, Malfoy, tu viens ou tu fantasmes ? Le héla Zabini en prenant la direction du Chaudron Baveur.

— Je peux faire les deux à la fois, répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire. »

Albus lui lança un regard dégoûté qui le fit rire. Son meilleur ami ne s'était toujours pas fait à l'idée de les voir ensemble et ses mimiques écœurées lorsqu'il embrassait Cassandra étaient un pur délice. Honnêtement, Scorpius comprenait sa réaction. _J'imagine que c'est comme si Al' et Weasley se mettaient ensemble_, pensa-t-il avec une grimace. Il serait obligé de la voir beaucoup plus souvent – même si ce « souvent » s'était considérablement atténué comparé aux années précédentes.

En dehors des cours, les fois où il avait dû subir sa présence à cause d'Albus se comptaient sur les doigts de la main : trois fois à la bibliothèque, une fois pour une partie de cartes version sorcier et une autre fois quand ils avaient eu un peu de soleil samedi dernier. Allongé sur l'herbe humide du parc, ils avaient papoté Quidditch toute l'après midi. Al ne supportait pas vraiment une équipe en particulier – il en appréciait certaines et d'autres moins. Scorpius avait été quasiment élevé au rythme des matchs des Frelons de Wimbourne car sa famille en était actionnaire depuis des générations. Weasley, elle, était une fervente supportrice des Canons de Chudley. _Et on se demande bien pourquoi_, songea Scorpius. Les Canons restaient désespérément en bas du classement et les changements d'entraîneurs n'arrangeaient rien.

« Hé, Score, tu m'entends ? Fit soudainement Gabe en agitant sa main devant lui.

— Laisse, il doit encore penser à _Cassie_, marmonna Albus en roulant des yeux.

— Non, je me demandais plutôt pourquoi je n'ai pas encore de Bieraubeurre dans les mains, répliqua-t-il tranquillement.

— La vieille Rosmerta est occupée, expliqua Gabe d'un air amusé.»

Effectivement, elle semblait en pleine conversation avec Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Ce qui lui fit penser qu'Albus n'avait pas encore pris la peine de le voir, du moins pas en sa présence. _Une première_.

Un bref coup d'œil en direction de son meilleur ami l'informa de ce qu'il savait déjà : Albus avait le regard vague et fatigué, l'esprit ailleurs. Scorpius et Gabriel avaient dû se mettre à deux pour le persuader de les accompagner à Près-au-Lard. _Il n'a aucune envie d'être ici_._ La question est donc : où, alors ?_

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu, Albus ne s'était toujours pas confié à lui. Et, d'après les regards de plus en plus insistants de Weasley, il ne s'était pas non plus confié à elle. Scorpius ignorait si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il était peut-être temps de s'inquiéter du comportement de son meilleur ami.

A leur table, Gabriel s'était lancé dans un discours interminable au sujet de la Très Extraordinaire Société des Potionniste* dont Slughorn les avait bassinés au cours précédent. Albus hochait la tête de temps en temps et lâchait des « Ah bon » aux moments opportuns. Voyant qu'Hagrid avait enfin quitté le pub, Scorpius annonça qu'il allait chercher les boissons. _Un peu d'alcool le déridera un peu_.

« Trois Bièraubeurre, s'il vous plait, commanda-t-il après avoir salué la tenante du pub.

— Vous pouvez le servir en premier, offrit une voix féminine qu'il connaissait bien.

— Quelque chose à me demander, Weasley ?

— J'ai commandé quatre Bièraubeurre, trois Hydromel aux épices, deux chaudrons en chocolat avec du whisky Pur Feu et un Soda de Branchiflore, récita-t-elle d'une voix claire. Disons plutôt que je me sens d'humeur magnanime, résuma-t-elle. »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit que sa table était comme d'habitude pleine à ras-bord de Gryffondor qui parlaient fort et riaient plus fort encore. _C'est à croire qu'ils se déplacent en meute_.

« Et je doute qu'Al n'ai le courage d'écouter très longtemps Zabini, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

— Non, effectivement. »

Sa bonne humeur s'évanouit dès qu'elle aperçut son air soucieux. Elle s'assit sur une des chaises du comptoir, le poussant à faire de même.

« En fait, tu avais raison, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle continua : Al' est bizarre ces temps-ci… En fait, il est bizarre depuis le début des vacances. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était à cause du départ d'Alice pourtant il a dépassé ça, non ?

— Albus n'aime pas en parler, ce qui est normal. Il n'a pas agit bizarrement quand il est venu me voir cet été, mais c'est vrai qu'il est complètement perché en ce moment.

— Dans ce cas, ce sont des effets secondaires ?

— Secondaires de quoi ?

— Franchement, Malfoy, tu crois vraiment qu'Al' ne m'en a pas parlé ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix agacée.»

_Mais de quoi elle parle ?_ Au moment où il allait formuler sa question à voix haute, Albus débarqua en saisissant les deux chopes posées sur le comptoir.

« Mes deux meilleurs amis en train d'avoir une conversation normale, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton joyeux qui ne dupa ni Weasley ni Scorpius. Vous parlez de moi, j'imagine ?

— Plutôt de tes petits secrets, répondit Weasley en fronçant les sourcils.

— Dommage qu'ils ne te regardent pas.

— Non, mais je croyais qu'ils regardaient Malfoy.

— Effectivement, et pour la bonne raison que _lui_ sait les garder, répliqua Albus avec un regard aigu. »

_Il dit tout le temps que Weasley est rancunière, mais il est sans conteste le pire des deux. _Il était évident qu'Albus lui en voulait encore pour l'année dernière. Lors d'une de leurs escapades dans la Fôret Interdite, Albus s'était épris d'amitié avec un centaure. Ce dernier vivait en paria parmi les siens car il refusait d'obéir à leurs lois rigides. Evidemment, Albus avait alors décidé d'aider son nouvel ami – en fomentant une rébellion contre la tribu. _Et nous, stupides qu'on était, on l'a suivit_. Heureusement, Rose avait décidé d'en parler à Hagrid avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

Par la suite, Albus lui avait avoué qu'elle aurait pu faire pire et en parler au directeur. Mais à cause de Weasley, ce centaure avait était expulsé de la Forêt Interdite et Albus ne l'en avait manifestement pas pardonné.

« Du moment qu'il les connait, fit la jeune fille en essayant de son mieux de ne pas paraître blessée.

— Je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller seul, siffla le Potter avec un froncement de sourcil.

— L'exemple de l'année dernière prouve pourtant le contraire, répliqua-t-elle sans se rendre compte que c'était la pire chose à dire.

— Je suis au courant de tout ce qu'il y'a à savoir, Weasley, tu peux dormir tranquille, annonça-t-il avant qu'Albus ne puisse répondre à la provocation. »

Albus lui lança un regard reconnaissant que Weasley remarqua immédiatement. Malheureusement pour elle l'arrivée de Bones, l'un des batteurs de Gryffondor, et d'une blonde qu'il ne connaissait pas la coupa dans son élan.

« On a soif ! Déclara la blonde en empoignant deux chopes de chaque main. Tu aurais dû nous dire que tu te disputais avec Malfoy, je serais venue plutôt, ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un rapide coup d'œil.

— C'est bon Charlie, on a finit, répondit-elle en se levant.

— Rah, vous mettez plus de temps d'habitude… »

Scorpius vit Weasley hocher la tête distraitement et leur lancer un dernier regard méfiant. Bones, lui, les quitta d'un signe de tête poli auquel Albus et lui répondirent. C'était l'un des rares joueurs de Gryffondor – pour ne pas dire l'un des rare Gryffondor tout court – avec qui ils avaient des rapports plutôt cordiaux.

« Bon, eh bien, j'imagine qu'on va devoir avoir une petite conversation, soupira Albus lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

— Tu imagines bien. »

L'expression boudeuse d'Albus lui donna l'impression d'être un parent qui faisait la morale à son enfant. Pourtant, son meilleur ami était loin d'être quelqu'un d'immature. Seulement, Scorpius avait parfois l'impression qu'Albus évoluait dans un monde à part. Il pensait que tout problème avait une solution, et ne réalisait pas que certaines choses pouvaient le dépasser – comme une révolution chez les centaures, par exemple.

Alors, depuis son entrée à Poudlard, Scorpius avait très vite eu le sentiment qu'il devait assurer les arrières du Potter, un peu comme un parent le ferait.

_Et Rose Weasley est l'autre parent_, supposa-t-il sans trop savoir ce qu'il devait en penser. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle avait eu le mérite d'accélérer les confidences d'Albus : l'occasion de parler se présenta dès le lendemain, après l'entrainement de Quidditch.

Il avait plut tout le long et Scorpius accueillit la douche chaude des vestiaires avec bonheur. Leur nouvelle recrue, un quatrième année du nom de Stanley Bush, était à la hauteur. Il ne doutait pas que, menés par Rosier, les poursuiveurs allaient faire un carnage dans les buts adverses. Parallèlement, il avait retrouvé avec satisfaction sa complicité avec son coéquipier. La puissance de frappe d'O'Connors s'était encore amélioré cet été et lui-même n'était pas en reste : qu'il une batte ou une baguette en main, il possédait sans aucun doute la plus grand vitesse d'exécution du championnat et savait toujours qui frapper au moment opportun.

En sortant des vestiaires, Scorpius s'aperçu que la pluie s'était encore intensifiée. Le terrain de Quidditch déjà malmené ne ressemblait plus à présent qu'à une marée boueuse et l'odeur familière de terre mouillée emplit ses narines en quelques inspirations.

« Ça ne va pas durer très longtemps, lui annonça Albus en s'allongeant sur l'un des banc.

— Si tu le dis. » Gabe appelait parfois Al' « Monsieur météo » et il n'avait pas tord, le Potter se trompait rarement. « Les autres sont partis ?

— Depuis un moment déjà. J'ai cru que tu ne sortirais jamais de cette douche…

— J'avais besoin de décompresser.

— Tu le mérites. T'as été très bon là-haut, avec O'Connors.

— Et toi, je t'ai connu en meilleur forme, riposta Scorpius. »

Il laissa le silence les envelopper et s'allongea lui aussi sur l'un des bancs. Weasley avait toujours été trop impatiente et trop agressive pour le faire parler. _Or Albus ne parle que quand il en avait envie, pas avant._

« Merci pour m'avoir couvert la dernière fois, avec Rose, commença doucement son meilleur ami.

— Elle aurait paniqué, répondit-il simplement. C'est bizarre, en duel elle ne panique jamais – seulement quand il s'agit de toi.

— Rose est un peu étouffante, parfois.

— Ouais, _avec toi_.

— Je crois qu'elle a conclut une espèce de pacte bizarre avec mon père, répliqua Albus en fronçant les sourcils d'un air incertain. »

Scorpius n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Il avait depuis longtemps compris que Rose s'efforçait plutôt de combler l'absence d'un père débordé par son travail et d'une mère passionnée de Quidditch.

Cependant, leurs histoires de famille ne le concernaient pas. La seule fois où il avait tenté de s'en mêler lui avait amplement suffit.

« Je pense juste que Weasley s'inquiète juste pour toi. La question est : a-t-elle raison de le faire ?

— Je… Je lui ai dit que j'essayais de devenir un animagus. »

Maintenant, Scorpius comprenait un peu mieux la réaction de la jeune fille. _Animagus_. Il aurait aimé croire qu'Al' perdait la tête, mais il était sûr que le Potter avait réfléchit et pesé le pour et le contre avant de prendre cette décision. Albus avait des idées étranges, parfois, mais il ne se rendait jamais compte qu'elles l'étaient. Albus n'avait pas de limite : pour lui, rien n'était impossible. C'était un trait de caractère qu'il fallait apprendre à apprécier, mais cela faisait aussi d'Albus une personne anticonformiste d'une rare fraîcheur.

« Et tu… Tu arrives à quelque chose ? Tu t'es _transformé_ ? Demanda Scorpius en essayant de masquer son scepticisme.

— Je… Albus s'interrompu, puis se mit à tripoter ses cheveux : Non, pas vraiment, mais je pense que je progresse. »

_Il me cache quelque chose_. En bon Serpentard, Albus mentait bien. Cependant, comme tout le monde, il arrivait que son corps le trahisse. Pour Albus, se toucher les cheveux était un signe infaillible que quelque chose clochait.

« Cool… Et Weasley ne t'a pas proposé son aide ?

— Rose a d'autres idées en tête, cette année, fit-il en continuant son geste. Les BUSEs, la Coupe de Quidditch, toujours être la première partout… »

Sauf que ça avait toujours été ce qu'elle avait en tête, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêchée d'être mêlée aux péripéties de son cousin. Weasley avait toujours su comment concilier sa vie de parfaite élève modèle et celle de petite aventurière. _Comme moi, sauf qu'elle a un sacré don pour ne pas se faire prendre._ Les rares fois où elle avait finit dans le bureau du directeur, c'était parce qu'elle l'avait bien voulu. Lui, au contraire, avait toujours été associé au nom d'Albus Potter.

« Bref, elle n'a pas voulu m'aider, concluait, nonobstant, Albus en se redressant et en s'étirant.

— Seulement parce que tu ne l'as pas voulu, répliqua Scorpius en secouant légèrement la tête. Tu sais très bien la faire plier, d'habitude. J'en conclu donc que tu lui as simplement fait croire que c'est elle qui refusait de t'aider. »

Pris de court, Albus laissa ses bras retomber et resta silencieux un long moment avant de lancer d'une voix basse : « La pluie s'est arrêtée.

— Al', si c'est si grave il va falloir que tu me le dises, dit-il d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne le voulait.

— Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, répliqua Albus en fronçant les sourcils. Ni à toi ni à Rose. »

_Surtout, ne pas saisir la perche tendue_. Il avait vu Weasley le faire trop de fois pour réitérer cette erreur.

« Si tu étais à ma place, qu'est ce que tu ferais ? Ecoute, si tu me dis que je n'ai pas de raisons de m'inquiéter, alors je ne le ferais pas. »

Scorpius vit distinctement son visage se fermer, puis Al' lâcha, avec un long soupir : « Rose me connait depuis ma naissance, et pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu me connais mieux qu'elle ne le fera jamais.

— C'est principalement parce qu'elle te connaît trop qu'elle réagit comme ça, répliqua-t-il en plaisantant à moitié. Weasley sait mieux que moi ce dont tu es capable.

— Enfoiré, lâchât son meilleur ami avec un rire léger. »

Ils écoutèrent un moment la pluie couler puis que, doucement, le bruit ne se transforme plus qu'en un léger clapotis avant de s'arrêter totalement. Le stade était désert à cette heure-ci, paisible et tranquille. Cela rappela à Scorpius lorsqu'après un match, le bruit de la foule quittait les tribunes et que les joueurs abandonnaient le terrain. Il se retrouvait alors seul avec Albus dans les gradins vides où ils discutaient pendant des heures avant de rejoindre la fête dans leur salle commune.

« Je te le dirais, mais pas maintenant, promit finalement Albus avec un soupir. J'ai juste envie d'en profiter un peu plus longtemps. »

Le grand blond n'avait aucune idée de ce dont Al' parlait, mais il décida de hocher la tête et de se fier à son jugement. Il espérait seulement que Weasley ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça.

~Õ~Õ~

_Scorpius,_

_Votre très chère Cassandra m'a promis que vous alliez venir pour la petite fête d'Halloween que j'organiserai dans mon bureau le soir du 31 Octobre, j'espère donc vous y voir !_

_Cordialement,_

_Professeur H.E.F. Slughorn._

_PS : Venez déguisé !_

Scorpius s'attarda une dernière fois sur le petit billet que Slughorn lui avait fait parvenir avant de pénétrer d'un pas mesuré dans le bureau de son directeur de maison. La première fois qu'il avait franchi cette porte avait été en troisième année et Scorpius avait d'abord été heureux d'avoir l'une de ces précieuses invitations. Albus lui, en avait eu depuis son entrée à Poudlard mais les avait déclinées les unes après les autres : il n'aimait pas l'esprit du club de Slug. La famille Potter étant régulièrement invitées aux mondanités du monde des sorciers, Albus lui avait assuré qu'il s'y était assez ennuyé pour en plus s'en encombrer à Poudlard.

Cependant, son nom de Malfoy ne lui avait pas permit le même train de vie. Ils étaient toujours conviés en petit comité et presqu'exclusivement en compagnie d'amis de la famille. Scorpius avait fréquenté les Zabini, Nott et autres Orpington depuis son enfance mais jamais les _autres_. _Le camp des gentils_, avait un jour craché son père lors de leurs rares conversations sur la Grande Guerre.

Aussi, lorsque Scorpius avait pour la première fois rejoins le « club de Slug », c'avait été dans un état d'excitation sans précédent. Il avait réussi à faire oublier son nom, réussi à dépasser l'image de Fils de Mangemort qu'il avait trainé durant toute sa scolarité… _Quel idiot j'étais alors_. Il se souvenait encore comment Slughorn l'avait accueillit : en lui demandant s'il avait réussit à persuader Albus de venir. _Le pire, c'est que je l'avais effectivement fait_, se souvint Scorpius avec un soupir. La soirée avait été d'un ennui sans bornes ; Albus avait été embarqué par le professeur des potions dès qu'il l'avait aperçu, Cassie avait fleurté pour la première fois avec le Serdaigle qui allait devenir son petit-ami tandis que Zabini et Weasley, les deux chouchous de Slughorn, avaient été eux aussi détenus par le professeur.

Scorpius avait été tellement mortifié par cette solitude soudaine qu'il n'avait même pas essayé d'enclencher la conversation avec qui que ce soit et était retourné dans la salle commune. Blessé dans son orgueil, il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans le bureau de son directeur de maison depuis.

Mais aujourd'hui était un autre jour. Le jeune homme n'avait plus rien à prouver – il était un élève émérite, un joueur incontournable de son équipe et une des figures de proue de Serpentard. En sa qualité de troisième meilleur élève en potion, Slughorn le comptais depuis longtemps parmi ses étudiants préférés même si Scorpius s'appliquait à ne pas lui rendre ses largesses. Le Malfoy était d'une froide politesse qui ne poussait que d'avantage le professeur à l'inviter à chacune de ses soirées et Scorpius avait sans honte qu'il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à ignorer chacune de ses invitations.

Malheureusement, Cassie, à grands renforts de câlineries et autres supplications, avait mis fin à ce comportement. Etant l'arrière-arrière-petite-fille d'Eveline Orpington*, ministre de la magie qui avait eu l'idée de construire la voie 9¾ à King's Cross, elle était un membre régulier du club.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais persuadé de venir, chuchota pour la n-ième fois Scorpius à sa petite amie.

— Ne fait pas cette tête, je suis sûre qu'on va s'amuser, il va y avoir plein de gens intéressants. Et puis je n'ai pas dit qu'on allait rester jusqu'à la fin : j'ai d'autres projets pour nous, lui souffla-t-elle d'une voix suave. Je dois t'étudier, tu comprends, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.»

Pour toute réponse, Scorpius sourit et laissa couler sur Cassie un regard appréciateur. Le moins que l'on puisse dire était qu'elle était à son avantage. Sa courte blouse blanche déboutonnée à souhait frisait à la perfection l'indécence, sans pour autant la risquer. Pour ne rien gâcher, Cassie avait pour une fois relevé ses cheveux en un chignon sophistiqué qui dégageait sa nuque gracile. Et sous ses fausses lunettes ses dessinait des yeux de biches à l'éclat presque lubrique. Autant dire que Scorpius n'avait jamais vu de Langue-de-plomb aussi séduisante et attendais la fin de la soirée avec impatience.

A la minute où le bourdonnement des conversations l'enveloppa, Scorpius su qu'il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à gérer son impatience. Même si la pièce était spacieuse et décorée avec goût, que la moquette d'un vert profond était duveteuse sous ses pieds et que les relents des confiseries aux aspects monstrueux chatouillaient délicieusement ses narines, il avait la nette impression d'étouffer sous son déguisement de médicomage. _Comme d'habitude, il y'a trois fois trop de monde_, pensa-t-il en promenant un regard critique sur la salle.

Au fil des ans, le professeur Slughorn s'était constitué une foule d'admirateur qu'il adorait avoir autour de lui. Il était peut-être trop vieux pour venir accueillir chacun d'entre eux en personne mais il était évident au large sourire affiché sous son épaisse moustache qu'il adorait avoir autant de compagnie.

« Regarde, Cassie, Barnabas Cuffe est là ! Chuchota d'une voix surexcitée Kawasaki aux bras d'un Gabriel Zabini déguisé en une goule pas assez repoussante pour être crédible.

— On se voit tout à l'heure, déclara Scorpius dès qu'il aperçu l'air béat de sa petite-amie.

— Je fais vite, lui souffla-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser fugace sur ses lèvres.

— Dire que je pensais profiter de la soirée pour emballer Meï, soupira Gabe dès que les deux jeunes filles se précipitèrent sur le directeur de la Gazette du Sorcier. »

Pour toute réponse, Scorpius lâcha un petit rire. Il n'avait jamais vu Kawasaki avec un garçon et trouvais l'idée plus dérangeante qu'autre chose. Elle ne manquait pas de charmes, certes, avec sa silhouette fine et ses airs malicieux mais il était évident qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas beaucoup à la gente masculine – sauf pour ce qui était des commérages.

« Mais je crois que je viens de trouver plus intéressant, annonça le Zabini avec un air étonné. Depuis quand Rose Weasley est aussi canon ? »

Réprimant son hoquet de stupeur, Scorpius préféra d'abord vérifier si par un miracle quelconque Weasley s'était arrangée pour la soirée. Avec soulagement, il décida que non. _Elle est très loin d'être canon. Mignonne, tout au plus_. Vêtue d'une courte robe d'un vert éclatant qui rehaussait le cuivre de ses cheveux, elle les avait attachés en deux couettes qui lui donnaient l'air d'avoir dix ans. Son déguisement de lutin était, en vérité, plutôt réussi, mais il préférait de loin celui de Cassie.

« Elle ne l'est pas, répondit-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil à sa petite amie.

— On n'a pas tous les mêmes standards de beauté, répliqua Gabe avec une petite moue. En tout cas, je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. »

Gabriel n'avait pas tord. L'attrapeur des Gryffondor, Nathaniel Gudgeon, avait finit par réussir à s'arracher de sa horde de groupies et s'était élancé vers Weasley dès qu'il avait pu. Vu l'air passionné qu'elle arborait, Scorpius comprit bien vite qu'elle s'était mise à parler de Quidditch avant même que Gudgeon n'ai eu l'occasion d'ouvrir la bouche. Loin d'en être démonté, celui-ci lui répondait à grand renfort de sourires lumineux qu'elle rendait avec une spontanéité presque douteuse.

Scorpius se demanda un instant si la jeune fille se rendait compte qu'elle était en train de se faire draguer. Lorsqu'elle fit une grimace qui déforma son visage, il décida que non. Mais Gudgeon ne semblait pas s'en soucier et l'écoutait parler avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.

« Bon, bah je vais m'occuper de la jolie Serdaigle, là-bas, lui déclara Gabe en emportant avec lui deux verres de whisky pur feu.

— Il va où ? Demanda quelques instant plus tard la voix pincée de Kawasaki, manifestement revenue de son entretient avec Barnabas Cuffe.

— Nous apporter quelque chose à manger, inventa-t-il avec désinvolture avant de changer de sujet : Cassie n'est pas avec toi ?

— Non, elle discute encore avec M. Cuffe. C'est vraiment un imbécile, il n'a pas intérêt à être encore président lorsque j'arriverai au journal. »

Scorpius ne préféra pas répondre et se contenta de regretter l'absence de sa petite-amie lorsqu'un blanc s'installa dans la conversation. Il n'était pas vraiment ami avec Kawasaki et d'habitude, c'était plutôt elle qui le faisait parler. Or elle semblait trop occupée par espionner son cavalier de la soirée pour cela. _Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit jalouse ? _Au moment où il s'apprêtait à accepter cette idée, la voix fluette de la Sepentard déclara :

« Il y'a la cousine d'Albus et l'attrapeur de Gryffondor là-bas ! Viens, on va les saluer.

— Ils ont l'air plutôt _occupés_.

— Je sais, fit-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Et je veux en savoir plus. »

D'avantage par flemme de protester que par soumission, Scorpius se décida à suivre la jeune fille. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait persuader Cassie de s'en aller dès qu'elle serait de retour.

« Bonsoir Rose ! Salua Kawasaki avec une familiarité qui étonna Scorpius. Gudgeon, ajouta-t-elle avec un large sourire.

— J'ignorais que tu allais venir ! Répondit Weasley avec enthousiasme. Sinon, j'aurais apporté mon poster dédicacé de Galvin Gudgeon.

— Comment tu as eu ça ?!

— C'est mon grand-oncle, expliqua Gudgeon en haussant les épaules d'un air dégagé.

— Une minute, tu supportes les Canons de Chudley, Kawasaki ? Demanda Scorpius lorsque la Serpentard émis un glapissement enthousiaste.

— Un souci avec ça ? Répliqua immédiatement Gudgeon avec un haussement de sourcil.

— Comme tu vois, tu es en minorité numérique, Malfoy, donc tu ferais mieux de tenir ta langue, le prévint Weasley d'une voix autoritaire.

— Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup plus de libertés d'habitude, fut tout ce qu'il arriva à répondre, encore trop étonné.

— Touchée, dut-elle concéder avec un plaisir évident.

— Je vois que ton sacré caractère est aussi connu des Serpentard, lança Gudgeon d'une voix amusée.

— _Surtout des Serpentard_, corrigea-t-elle sur le même ton.

— D'ailleurs, vous êtes venu ensemble ? Demanda Kawasaki avec son tact habituel. »

Evidemment, les joues roses, Weasley se hâta de répondre par la négative à la question, en indiquant d'un signe de la main une amie à elle. Déguisée en une danseuse de ballet pour sorcier, celle-ci avait de longs cheveux châtains et des traits fins et réguliers. Il se souvint que Zabini avait tenté de l'approcher, un jour, et qu'elle avait été plutôt réceptive.

« Je suis venu avec Alyson Dubois, lui apprit la jeune fille.

— En parlant de Dubois, je vais devoir y aller, Rose. Je crois qu'Olivier Dubois a des choses à me dire, ajouta Gudgeon sur le ton de la confidence.

— Olivier Dubois comme Olivier Dubois l'entraîneur de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre ? Fit Kawasaki d'une voix excitée.

— Lui-même.

— Je crois que ça veut dire que tu vas devoir faire les présentations, lança Weasley en riant lorsque le petit visage de Kawasaki se fendit d'un large sourire.

— On se voit tout à l'heure ! S'exclama d'une voix guillerette cette dernière en prenant le bras de Gudgeon.

— Je me demande encore ce que fait Meï à Serpentard, gloussa Weasley quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

— Moi aussi, avoua-t-il en prenant un toast-araignée que lui tendait un elfe de maison. »

Elle hocha la tête et but une longue gorgée d'hydromel. Une fois fait, Weasley prit une longue inspiration et se dirigea vers un coin plus discret. _Et c'est partit. Il fallait bien que ça arrive_, songea-t-il en sentant déjà la fatigue le gagner. Il la suivit sans brocher, sachant déjà ce dont elle voulait lui parler. _Pas très dur à deviner, le sujet est toujours le même de toute façon. _

Depuis la dernière fois aux Trois Balais, ils ne s'étaient vus qu'en cours et elle n'avait alors pas eu l'occasion de lui parler d'Albus. Il était évident à voir ses grands yeux soucieux que cela la travaillait beaucoup et c'est d'un ton plein d'appréhension qu'elle débuta la discussion :

« Tu n'as pas pu persuader Albus de venir, j'imagine ?

— Non, mais je vois que ce n'est pas le seul Potter à être absent, fit-il dans une tentative maladroite de changer de sujet.

— Oh, oui, James est en retenue avec le professeur Stark. Il lui a emprunté quelques doxys pour faire peur aux premières années, expliqua-t-elle devant son haussement de sourcil interrogateur.

— Il a vraiment cinq ans d'âge mental, soupira par réflexe Scorpius.

— C'est vraiment un crétin, confirma-t-elle avec un ton affectueux qui le surprit. »

Aux dernières nouvelles, Weasley détestait presque autant Potter qu'elle le détestait lui. _Ce qui ne veut pas dire grand-chose ces derniers temps_, dut-il admettre. Alors que l'année dernière ils ne pouvaient se voir sans s'envoyer des piques, cette année était nettement plus calme. Mis à part en cours où leur rivalité faisait rage, ils se voyaient trop peu ailleurs pour continuer leur petit jeu. Peut-être par peur de devoir révéler ses petites cachoterie, Albus ne les voyait plus que chacun de leur côté. De ce fait, les rares fois où ils se parlaient seuls à seuls, Weasley était bien trop préoccupée par l'état de son cousin pour songer à autre chose.

« Mais ce n'est pas le seul de son espèce chez la famille Potter, continua-t-elle en posant ses grands yeux bleus sur lui. Tu sais où est Al', au moins ?

— Non, avoua-t-il après une minute d'hésitation. »

Ses yeux étaient beaucoup trop bleus pour qu'il puisse lui mentir et il n'en avait pas vraiment envie ; il commençait à être fatigué de couvrir Albus en permanence. Avec une grimace, il la vit poser avec délicatesse son verre sur la table et l'observer avec un visage dur : « Tu n'as toujours pas parlé à Albus ?

— Si.

— Et ?

— Je saurais ce que je dois savoir en temps voulu.

— Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il fabrique, réalisa-t-elle, le visage blême. »

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle insista d'une voix angoissée : « Ecoute, Malfoy, il ne me dira rien. Al' m'en veut encore pour l'année dernière, il a fait semblant d'ignorer son ressentiment cet été mais il est évident que revenir à Poudlard l'a ravivé. Je ne lui en veux pas, je m'y attendais et j'assume entièrement ce que j'ai fait, dit-elle avec trop de panache pour qu'il puisse laisser passer ça.

— Une première. Comme d'habitude, tu joues la martyr quand ça t'arranges mais on sait tous les deux que si tu aurais pu éviter de te faire prendre, tu n'aurais pas hésité. »

Au froncement de sourcil de Weasley, Scorpius sut qu'elle allait répliquer avec fougue et il ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson d'excitation le parcourir. Ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais leurs joutes verbales lui manquaient beaucoup. Malheureusement pour le Serpentard, la jeune fille avait d'autres plans :

« Je ne veux pas avoir ce débat avec toi. Si tu cherche des excuses, sache que tu ne les auras pas. Je ne vais pas m'excuser d'être plus intelligente –

— « _rusée »_ est le mot adéquat.

— intelligente que toi, répéta-t-elle plus fort, je le fait déjà avec bien trop de personnes comme ça. Malfoy, reprit-elle avec plus de douceur, Albus te fais confiance. Il t'écoute, alors _fait quelque chose_. »

_Elle me confie Albus_, comprit-il. Pourtant, même si Scorpius savait qu'il fallait effectivement faire quelque chose, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de défendre la position de son meilleur ami.

« Albus n'est pas si inconscient que ça, Weasley, tu devrais essayer de lui faire confiance. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais ça empoisonne votre relation autant que ça t'empoisonne toi.

— Bien sûr qu'il l'est, répliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête d'un air buté. Al' est peut-être en danger au moment où on se parle et il ne le réalise même pas.

_— _Albus sait se défendre, Weasley, il n'a plus sept ans. Et on est à Poudlard, il ne risque rien.

— C'est ce que tout le monde croyait, pourtant…

— Je ne veux pas parler de ça. »

Froide et distante avait été la voix de Scorpius et la Gryffondor ne le perçu que trop bien. Il n'évoquait jamais les événements de la Grande Guerre et n'avait aucune envie de le faire avec Weasley. _Déjà que je suis réticent avec Al_…

D'une voix un peu plus mesurée, elle reprit : « J'aimerai vraiment ne plus m'en faire pour lui, Malfoy. Mais _j'ai peur_, avoua-t-elle sans honte. Peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, peur qu'il soit seul à ce moment là, peur d'être en train de penser à Albus quand un cognard viendra me percuter en pleine face -

— Ça ne t'es jamais arrivée jusqu'ici, la coupa-t-il, il n'y a pas de raison que…

— Le match contre Serdaigle est dans une semaine. Et nos batteurs ne font pas le poids contre Quirke et Alderton, ajouta-t-elle finalement d'une toute petite voix.»

Le duo Quirke-Alderton avait fait des dégâts les années précédentes et tout laissait prévoir qu'ils allaient être encore pires cette année là. _Surtout si Gryffondor n'est pas prête à les affronter_. Il comprenait un peu mieux l'inquiétude de Weasley, à présent. Les poursuiveurs de Serpentard avaient tous un jour été victime d'un de leur cognard – Rosier mis à part. Pour espérer en réchapper, il était plus que souhaitable que Weasley soit à 100% dans son match car les deux Serdaigles ne pardonnaient aucune erreur inattention.

Weasley avait besoin d'être rassurée et il avait la technique parfaite pour cela : « Dans ce cas, j'ai tout intérêt à te dire que je n'ai aucune intention de me mêler des affaires d'Albus, fit-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Surprise, Weasley leva les yeux au ciel avant d'avoir un sourire désabusé. Laisser apparaître ses dents blanches lui donna une nouvelle fois l'air d'avoir dix ans et la petite fossette qui se creusa sur sa joue droite la rajeunit encore plus.

« T'es vraiment un enfoiré, répondit-elle avec des yeux fatigués mais amusés, je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais en venant te parler.

— Il est pourtant évident que je suis l'homme de la situation, rétorqua-t-il de son ton le plus hautain.

— Dans ce cas, tu assureras ses arrières, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Garce, elle m'a eue_, comprit-il en voyant son air victorieux. Scorpius tenta de se rattraper du mieux qu'il pu : « Je l'ai toujours fait. »

Pour toute réponse, Weasley émit un long soupir et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle les avait grand, d'un bleu azuré et si lumineux qu'ils en étaient presque irréels. Une boucle folâtrait sur sa peau que toute trace de bronzage avait quitté et il ne put détourner le regard que lorsqu'elle éleva la voix de nouveau :

« S'il te plait, Scorpius. _Dis-le_.

— Je découvrirai ce qu'il fabrique, promit-il presque immédiatement.

— Si je ne te détestais pas autant, je crois que je te remercierai. »

La voix de Weasley n'était que douceur et Scorpius ne s'en voulut même pas de lui avoir donné ce qu'elle voulait. Il savait qu'il allait devoir agir d'un moment à l'autre, la situation d'Albus devenant de plus en plus étrange, et avait simplement tenté de jouer avec les nerfs de la jeune fille. _Simplement, on dirait bien que j'ai perdu la main_, pensa-t-il en s'encourageant pourtant à continuer. Se disputer avec Weasley faisait partie intégrante de sa vie à Poudlard et il ne comptait pas abandonner ses bonnes habitudes de si tôt.

« Belle façon de le faire, rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton. »

Cette fois-ci, Weasley lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, et Scorpius ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait un sourire désarmant.

« Mais n'explose pas trop Serdaigle, Weasley, je pourrais changer d'avis. »

Seul un rire machiavélique lui répondit et il se demanda pour la première fois si le niveau de la jeune fille s'était aussi amélioré que ça. Albus lui en avait parlé avec fierté, en affirmant que Hobbs allait avoir du fil à retordre, et Scorpius avait hâte d'assister à la rencontre entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Cette dernière possédait une équipe très solide, avec sans doute les meilleurs batteurs du championnat mais aussi des poursuiveurs expérimentés et efficaces. _Par contre, leur gardien est lamentable, j'espère pour eux qu'il l'ont renvoyé._

Au retour de sa petite amie, Scorpius décida qu'il allait l'apprendre dans une semaine et qu'il était tant d'arrêter de penser à Weasley et au Quidditch. Ce fut chose faite à la minute où il goûta aux lèvres sucrées de Cassie, qui l'avait collé contre le mur d'une salle de classe vide dès qu'il en avait refermé la porte. Pour eux, la soirée ne faisait que commencer.

~Õ~Õ~

Le jour du premier match d'ouverture du championnat, le temps, quoiqu'un peu froid et venteux, se montrait plutôt clément. La neige ne s'était pas encore installée durablement à Poudlard et la pluie avait cessé de tomber la veille. Par principe, Albus et lui s'étaient placés dans la tribune des Serdaigle. Quelques minutes avant le début du match, Kawasaki vint les rejoindre.

« Je n'ai pas réussit à persuader Cassandra de venir, annonça-t-elle d'un ton morne en prenant place à côté d'Albus.

— Qu'elle vienne aux matchs de Serpentard est déjà un grand exploit, souffla Albus en haussant les épaules.

— Tu savais qu'elle supportait les Canons de Chudley, fit Scorpius sur le ton de la conversation.

— Oui, Rose m'a dit que vous vous étiez rencontrée lors d'un de leur match, c'est bien ça ?

— Contre les Harpies, lui répondit-elle avec un hochement de tête. »

Cette dernière ajouta quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux n'entendit et pour cause : les joueurs de Serdaigle étaient arrivés et leurs supporteurs les accueillirent à grand renfort de cris et d'encouragements. Lui-même et Albus donnèrent de leur voix mais ça ne suffit pas à couvrir le vacarme assourdissant qui émergea de la tribune adverse lorsque l'équipe de Gryffondor gagna à son tour le centre du terrain. _Comme d'habitude, ils sont les plus bruyants_, pensa-t-il avec une grimace.

« Et voici un accueil bien mérité pour la tenante de la Coupe, déclarait Fred Weasley, au micro. Contrairement à l'équipe de Serdaigle, celle de Gryffondor a subit de nombreux changements. Evidemment nous retrouvons toujours le charismatique James Potter au poste de gardien et l'attrapeur le plus talentueux de la compétition : j'ai nommé l'exceptionnel Gudgeoooon ! »

A ce nom, les Gryffondor semblèrent devenir hystériques. Avec une grimace, Scorpius s'aperçut que même des Serdaigle applaudirent son arrivée. Certes, Gudgeon était la star de Quidditch de Poudlard et son talent faisait l'unanimité de toutes les maisons (Serpentard compris, mais ils étaient plutôt discret à ce sujet) mais aujourd'hui c'était lui l'homme à abattre pour les virtuoses du Cognard qu'étaient Quirke et Alderton.

« Mais le trio Weasley n'est malheureusement plus d'actualité, reprit Olivia Jordan après que les Gryffondor aient usés des dernières cordes vocales qu'ils leurs restaient. Il n'en reste plus qu'une : Rose Weasley ! Et elle est aujourd'hui accompagnée de Grant McLaggen et de Jenna Wilson ! Annonça-t-elle, le nez dans ses fiches. Et nous pouvons aussi accueillir un nouveau batteur au sein de l'équipe : Jonathan Finnigan ! »

Cette fois-ci encore, les Gryffondor applaudirent bruyamment, même si aucun d'eux ne savaient réellement le niveau des deux nouveau poursuiveurs.

« Je n'aimerai pas être à leur place, lui souffla Albus. »

_Moi non plus_. Jouer son premier match contre une équipe comme Serdaigle était loin d'être une bonne nouvelle pour un joueur inexpérimenté. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi ce match angoissait autant Weasley. _Et elle n'est pas la seule_. Tous les joueurs de l'équipe avaient été dans un état de stress qui faisait _espérer_ à Scorpius le pire pour Gryffondor toute la semaine précédant le match.

Malheureusement pour lui, il semblait que les craintes des rouge et or étaient infondées ; lorsque M. Boutin, l'arbitre du match, siffla le début de la rencontre, ce fut d'abord Gryffondor qui s'appropria le Souaffle. Scorpius vit au premier coup d'œil que la machine offensive s'articulait essentiellement autour de Weasley : c'était elle qui donnait les directives pour compenser leur manque de complicité. Alors qu'habituellement, les poursuiveurs étaient censés se faire confiance et savoir presque instinctivement où se placer, Weasley devait calculer chacune de ses passes. Elle avait manifestement décidé de jouer collectif et sa stratégie avait l'air de payer.

« Ils ont de la chance que Serdaigle n'ai pas changé de gardien, cria Scorpius pour essayer de couvrir la joie des Gryffondor lorsque la petite Wilson ouvrit le score.

— C'est clair. Un tel tir n'aurait jamais du rentrer, abonda Albus. »

De leurs côtés, les poursuiveurs de Serdaigles ne manquaient pas d'occasions mais leurs assauts répétés ne parvenaient pas à marcher. Dans ses buts, James Potter était d'un calme olympien et assistait Weasley avec beaucoup de professionnalisme.

Malheureusement pour Gryffondor, McLaggen et Wilson ne parvenaient pas à suivre les contre-attaques éclatantes de Weasley qui réussit pourtant à marquer deux autres buts. _Avec de meilleurs poursuiveurs, ils en auraient inscrit le double_. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas si mauvais : Wilson, malgré son jeune âge, était très rapide et déjà l'auteur d'une passe décisive tandis que McLaggen, un 5ème année, profitait de sa force physique pour récupérer les rares Souaffles mal lancées par l'équipe adverse. Seulement, la seule buteuse qui tenait la route étant sans conteste Rose Weasley.

« Rose est vraiment très douée, cria Kawazaki lorsque la poursuiveuse réussi à inscrire un quatrième but grâce à une Fourberie de Finbourgh réalisée d'une main de maître.

— Ouais, elle assure ! Lui répondit avec fierté Albus. »

Plus loin, Gudgeon survolait le terrain en évitant avec brio les Cognards du redoutable duo Quirke-Alderton. _Il est toujours aussi rapide_, songea Scorpius en partageant la frustration des deux batteurs. L'attrapeuse des Serdaigles, elle, était un peu plus sereine. Bones était un très bon batteur mais ce n'était pas le cas de son coéquipier.

« Ce gars n'a rien à faire dans l'équipe, annonça Scorpius lorsque l'un des poursuiveurs de Gryffondor faillit être percuté par un Cognard lancé par Finnigan. »

Aux hurlements rageurs des Gryffondor répondirent les rires narquois des Serdaigle. Alors que tous les supporteurs couvraient le batteur des rouges et or de quolibets, ceux de Serdaigle décidèrent de changer de stratégie au cinquième but inscrit de Gryffondor. Décidant de laisser Gudgeon tranquille, ils harcelèrent Weasley jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche le Souaffle. Privés de leur meilleur élément, McLaggen et Wilson ne parvinrent pas à contrer la remontée en flèche de l'adversaire. Cette fois-ci, le talent de poursuiveurs de Serdaigle put enfin s'exprimer en marquant le premier but de leur équipe. Ils avaient une expérience qui faisait pâlir d'envie toutes les autres maisons : quatre ans de jeu commun avaient forgé une des plus dangereuses attaque du championnat. Rosier disait toujours qu'ils n'étaient pas assez féroces, mais elle admettait volontiers qu'ils avaient une intelligence de jeu indiscutable.

« Weasley va passer un sale quart d'heure, cria Scorpius lorsque James Potter arrêta de justesse un second tir de Serdaigle. »

A ses côtés, Albus ne répondit pas mais fronça les sourcils d'un air inquiet. Au deuxième but marqué par les Serdaigle, il devint clair que la stratégie des batteurs marchait. Sans Weasley, les deux autres poursuiveurs des Gryffondors n'étaient pas très productifs, voir pas du tout. Ils n'arrivaient ni à prendre le ballon des mains de leur adversaires ni à le conserver pour espérer marquer. Bones tentait bien de protéger sa poursuiveuse mais il était évident que seul, il ne faisait pas le poids.

Le seul espoir pour Gryffondor résidait dans son attrapeur et au froncement de sourcils inquiet de Gudgeon, on devinait aisément qu'il en était conscient.

« Outch ! Là, Weasley y a échappé de peu, commenta Jordan d'une voix effrayée lorsqu'un Cognard percuta l'une des poutres des gradins. Heureusement qu'elle manie bien son balai !

— Mais que fait Finnigan ? Gueulait Fred Weasley d'une voix forte. Il voit bien que sa coéquipière est en danger ! Il devrait plutôt utiliser sa batte au lieu de regarder les nuages !

— Oh mais on dirait bien que ce qu'il a repéré n'est rien d'autre que le Vif d'Or ! Clama d'une voix réjouie Jordan. Et c'est Gudgeon qui en est le plus proche !

— Espérons que cela pousse les batteurs à lâcher la grappe à la poursuiveuse des Gryffondor qui semble être en très mauvaise posture – ATTENTION ROSE ! »

Albus se leva immédiatement, bientôt suivit par Scorpius lui-même. Bien décidé à en finir avec la Weasley, les batteurs des Serdaigle avaient lancés sur elle les deux Cognards avec une force et une précision que Scorpius ne pu s'empêcher d'envier. Bones parvint à en arrêter un, mais à la vitesse où il allait, il était évident que Weasley ne pouvait échapper au second. Celle-ci tenta pourtant de l'éviter en se pressant sur son balai et en prenant de l'altitude dans l'espoir de freiner le boulet de canon. _Il est trop puissant, c'est Alderton qui l'a lancé celui-là et son bras est aussi épais que ma cuisse_. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

« NON, ROSE ! Hurla Albus lorsque le Cognard vint finalement broyer son balai en même temps que sa jambe gauche.

— Mais que quelqu'un la rattrape ! Cria à son tour Scorpius en observant la chute vertigineuse de la jeune fille.»

Alors que, dans le stade, le temps semblait s'être arrêté, Scorpius vit Weasley tomber indéfiniment, inconsciente, sa longue tresse auburn ondulant au-dessus de sa tête. Au micro, les deux commentateurs semblaient être trop pétrifiés pour penser à respirer, ce dont ils ne furent de nouveau capables que lorsqu'un éclair rouge et or du nom de Nathaniel Gudgeon ne vienne la sauver. Avec une descente en piquet dont lui seul avait le secret, il parvint à la rattraper, à quelques centimètres à peine du sol.

_C'était juste_, songea Scorpius dès qu'il pu réfléchir normalement. _A cette hauteur, c'était Sainte-Mangouste assuré_.

« Gudgeon et Weasley doivent quitter le terrain, ils sont disqualifiés, fut tout ce que Quirk trouva à dire à l'arbitre en volant près de lui.

— Mais quel enfoiré ! S'exclama Scorpius, sidéré par l'attitude du Serdaigle. Il était déjà assez honteux de ne s'occuper que d'un unique poursuiveur dans le but avéré de l'envoyer à l'hôpital, mais faire preuve d'une telle insistance était écœurant.

— Vas-y ! CASSE-LUI LA GUEULE ! Vociféra Albus à l'encontre de Gudgeon lorsque celui-ci approcha à grands pas du Serdaigle, Weasley dans les bras.»

Cependant, au lieu de ça, Gudgeon se contenta de lever le bras en l'air. En plissant les yeux, Scorpius parvint à distinguer deux ailes qui en sortaient, frétillantes à souhait. _Pincez-moi, je rêve_. Trop impressionné pour parler, seule Kawasaki réussit à dire à haute voix ce qu'il savait déjà :

« Nom d'une bouse de dragon ! Merlin, vous avez vu ? Gudgeon a eu le Vif d'Or ! »

Une seconde après, le hurlement de plaisir de Jordan au micro fut le signal que tous les supporteurs de Gryffondor attendaient. Laissant éclater leur joie, ceux-ci se mirent à chanter et à hurler si fort que Scorpius n'entendit pas le score annoncé par M. Boutin. En bas, Gudgeon avait jeté le Vif d'Or par terre d'un geste rageur avant de sortir du terrain en portant dans ses bras une Weasley toujours inanimée. A l'image de son attrapeur, nulle trace de sourire n'animait Potter. Dès qu'il fut à terre, il se dirigea vers Quirke en dépit des protestations de l'arbitre pour lui asséner un violent coup de poing. Scorpius vit le jeune Serdaigle devenir livide lorsque James Potter lui chuchota quelque chose mais le mouvement de foule des tribunes l'empêcha d'en voir plus.

Albus, lui, semblait plus concerné par le sort de sa cousine. D'un regard entendu, les trois Serpentard dévalèrent les escaliers aussi vite qu'ils purent en n'hésitant pas à pousser des Serdaigles aux airs béats qui n'en croyaient toujours pas leurs yeux. Scorpius lui-même n'en revenait toujours pas : Gudgeon avait accomplit l'exploit d'attraper le vif d'or et de sauver sa coéquipière, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. _C'est un joueur de classe internationale, aucun doute la dessus. Pas étonnant que Flaquemare le courtise autant_.

L'infirmerie était bondée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent et la redoutable Mme Shacklebolt les expédia hors de la pièce en quelques jappements. Les amis de Weasley ne tardèrent pas à investir l'entrée d'un air décidé en se chuchotant des choses d'un air inquiet. A leur exemple, aucun des membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor ne fit seulement mine de partir.

« T'as déconné, lança d'une voix basse Albus à son grand frère dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

— Finnigan était le meilleur aux essais, répliqua Potter avec une grimace.

— Oncle Ron sera heureux de l'apprendre. »

Les deux frères se sondèrent un instant du regard, comme prêt à en venir aux mains. C'était triste à dire, mais Scorpius avait parfois l'impression que leur relation était loin d'être une simple relation conflictuelle entre frères. _On dirait qu'ils ne s'aiment pas_. Et mettre en danger sa meilleure amie rendait Albus encore plus haineux vis-à-vis de son frère. Dès qu'il s'agissait de Weasley, il se montrait toujours intraitable. Or pour une personnalité aussi flexible que celle d'Albus, un tel comportement était lourd de signification.

_Lui et Weasley se ressemblent tellement_, songea Scorpius en observant le face à face. _Ils se protègent mutuellement envers et contre tout, mais le voient-ils seulement ?_

* * *

**Coup de Pouce : **

Scorpius Malfoy :_ (Serpentard, 5ème année)_ Il est grand, il est blond, il est beau et en plus il joue au Quidditch. Que demander de plus ? Oh, oui, il sait se servir de sa baguette, et la petite Weasley n'a pas finit d'en faire les frais...

Cassandra Orpington _: (Serpentard, 5ème année)_ Petite-amie du beau-gosse sus-cité. Albus pense que c'est une sale garce et Scorpius laisse ses hormones réfléchir à sa place.

Albus Potter : _(Serpentard, 5ème année) _Un peu moins grand, nettement pas blond, et se fichant comme d'une guigne de son physique. Il n'en est pas encore à sécher ses cours, mais il est à l'extérieur de Poudlard aussi souvent que son grand frère sur le terrain de Quidditch, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

Gabriel Zabini : _(Serpentard, 5ème année) _Séducteur de ces dames, avec plus ou moins de succès. Petit génie en potion, il ne s'intéresse ni au sport ni aux autres matières.

Meï Kawasaki : _(Serpentard, 5ème année) _Petit bout de femme toujours plein d'entrain mais qui a assez d'ambition pour mériter sa place à Serpentard. L'une des rares élèves à Poudlard à être fan des Canons de Chudley, une qualité qu'à bien noté Rose Weasley.

Sedna Nott : _(Serpentard, 6ème année) _Pas très jolie, d'une froide politesse presqu'avec tout le monde. Nott n'est pas le genre de personne à qui on fait attention et ça lui va très bien comme ça. La seule personne qui semble s'intéresser à son sort est Cassandra Orpington, sa meilleure amie.

Loreleï Rosier : _(Serpentard, 6ème année) _Autoritaire et sûr d'elle, cette demoiselle-là mène ses coéquipiers à la baguette et, pour faire bonne mesure, les membres de sa maison aussi. Quand Rosier ordonne, on obéit généralement (sauf quand on est aussi hautain qu'elle, mais je ne vise personne...)

Poppy Higgs : _(Serpentard, 6ème année) _Cousine de Scorpius, peut-être bien un nom à retenir, qui sait...

Rose Weasley : _(Gryffondor, 5ème année) _En bonne Gryffondor, elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche. Elle s'attache vite aux personnes autour d'elle et, jusque là, semble se soucier de trois choses : Albus, être la meilleure élève de sa classe et battre cette gueule d'ange de Malfoy, Albus, le Quidditch et aurais-je cité Albus ?

Robert Bones : (_Gryffondor, 5ème année) _Ami et coéquipier de Rose Weasley.

James Potter : (_Gryffondor, 6ème année) _Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Si vous lui posez la question : non, il n'a aucun défaut hormis celui d'être parfait.

Nathaniel Gudgeon : _(Gryffondor, 6ème année) _Vous ne le connaissez peut-être pas encore mais son nom est sur toutes les lèvres, à Poudlard. C'est la star incontestée de Quidditch, meilleur attrapeur qu'un Charlie Weasley ou un Harry Potter, a un jour assuré, les larmes aux yeux, McGonagall. (Oui, à ce point-là !)

**Vocabulaire/Sources :**

_Très Extraordinaire Société des Potionnistes : _Société qui, je pense, réuni les meilleurs préparateurs de Potions du monde entier et les amoureux des potions en général. Ce nom est évoqué pour la première fois dans le livre 6 où Slughorn demande à Hermione si elle est parente de son fondateur, Hector Dagworth-Granger.

_Fourberie de Finbourgh_ : le poursuiveur lance le souafle en l'air à l'approche des buts adverses, et le frappe avec les brindilles de son balai, un peu comme une raquette. (Wikipedia)

_Eveline Orpington_ : je n'ai rien inventé, tout ça est dans _Pottermore_.

**N****ote de l'auteur : **Comme l'avait laissé entendre le titre, on parle beaucoup d'Albus et de Rose ici. Aussi, j'ai vu que vous vous posiez tout plein de questions à propos des chuchoteries de ce cher Albus... Alors sachez qu'au menu du prochain chapitre, on va enfin en savoir plus ! En même temps, cette fois-ci c'est Rose qui est à l'honneur et je peux vous promettre qu'elle risque de péter un plomb si elle ne découvre pas de quoi il en retourne.

J'attend vos avis, et n'oubliez pas que ma vitesse d'écriture est proportionnelle à la longueur de vos reviews :D N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas, s'il n'y a pas assez de description ou si vous trouvez cette garce de Cassandra Orpington trop entreprenante avec l'innocent Scorpius (hum hum !)

Gros bisous !


	5. Chapter 4 : Rose II

**Disclamer : **Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur : **Le précédent chapitre était gros, et celui qui était supposé être du POV de Rose l'était encore plus. Des chapitres si grands engagent un rythme de publication vraiment trop long (je m'étais fixée à un par mois mais ce n'est manifestement pas assez) donc j'ai décidé de diviser le POV Rose en deux parties, dont voici la première.

A terme, je vais peut-être décider d'updater et de le réunir en un mais en attendant, je préfère le découper. Tout ça pour vous aider à patienter, ahlala... J'ai trouvé que c'était une belle façon de remercier tous mes reviewers !

Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de le faire de façon plus conventionnelle : donc un grand merci à **Jupiterday**, **Thilde**, **Orlane Sayan**, , **Capucine Maina** et **Hysope** d'avoir lu et commenté mon histoire. Sans vous, je n'aurai probablement pas le courage de continuer à écrire donc merci encore :)

Pour terminer, vous retrouverez le coup de pouce en fin de page et puis je cherche encore et toujours une Bêta donc voilà, à bon entendeur !

**Edit :** Alors, finalement, après en avoir longtemps discuté avec moi-même, j'ai décidé de simplement respecter l'intrigue de ce chapitre et ajouter le strict nécessaire pour le conclure. Sinon, ça partait dans tous les sens, avec deux parties de 10 000 mots chacune... Bref, voilà donc l'update pour conclure, désolé d'avoir charcuté ça, ce n'est pas très professionnel ^^".

* * *

**Rose II - L'ombre noire**

L'air glacé de Novembre emplit ses poumons si rudement qu'il la brûla de l'intérieur. _Inspirer par le nez, expirer par la bouche_, se répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois en lançant un coup d'œil vers son cousin qui courrait à ses côtés. Avec une grimace, elle senti sa jambe gauche l'élancer et ralenti un peu son allure, ce que fit James en lui jetant un petit regard narquois.

Lorsqu'elle était sortie de l'infirmerie, deux jours auparavant, Mme Shacklebolt lui avait fermement interdit de reprendre l'entrainement avant au moins une semaine. Bien que ses os se soient entièrement ressoudés, ils restaient encore trop fragiles pour risquer un nouvel accident. Trop habitué à lui obéir, James avait cependant obtenu d'elle l'autorisation d'un peu de footing pour l'aider à retrouver la forme. Depuis, Rose courait chaque matin aux côtés du Potter et elle devait bien avouer que cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Elle le savait, s'entraîner sur un balai n'était pas suffisant pour avoir la condition physique d'un joueur de Quidditch mais ce n'était que maintenant que la jeune fille se rendait compte à quel point la sienne lui faisait défaut. Contrairement à James, habitué à courir depuis tout petit, la Gryffondor s'était toujours contentée de deux maigres tours de terrain avant l'entrainement. Alors, forcément, passer de ça au tour du lac couplé à quelques montées de gradin était une autre affaire.

Cependant, malgré les courbatures qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'avoir, Rose sentait qu'elle allait mieux. Ce n'était pas son premier séjour à l'infirmerie mais elle avait toujours dû attendre au moins une bonne semaine pour ne plus du tout en sentir les effets. Or, trois jours à peine après sa chute, seul un léger raidissement à la jambe persistait. Un peu plus et elle aurait remercié James. _Dommage que j'ai perdu le mode d'emploi_, songea-t-elle sans une once de remord. Ils se chamaillaient tous les deux depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle se demandait parfois si elle avait un jour su se comporter normalement avec lui. _C'est triste à dire, mais être normale avec James c'est tout bonnement le détester_, supposa-t-elle en observant d'un œil sec la mine réjouie de son cousin lorsque les timides rayons du soleil commencèrent à inonder le parc.

Remercier Nathaniel Gudgeon avait été autrement plus facile. Ses yeux, deux intenses orbes de saphir, avaient été les premiers qu'elle avait rencontrés à son réveil, de même que sa mine fatiguée mais soulagée. Le sourire esquissé au moment où elle l'avait remercié de l'avoir rattrapée avait creusé sur son visage avenant deux adorables faussettes qui lui avaient un instant redonné l'aspect du jeune homme de seize-ans qu'il était. _Mais c'est si facile à oublier, pourtant, on pourrait facilement lui en donner cinq ans de plus_, avait songé Rose en lançant un coup d'œil sur sa posture tranquille. Nate avait une présence et un charisme si impressionnant que la plupart des gens, même à Gryffondor, étaient trop intimidé pour lui parler. Pourtant habituée à côtoyer les grands noms de la haute société, Rose se souvenait qu'à son arrivée dans l'équipe elle-même osait à peine croiser son regard. _Je l'ai détesté pour ça, même_, s'était-elle souvenue en se mordant les lèvres. _J'étais jalouse de l'espèce de supériorité qu'il dégageait, un peu comme tante Fleur_. Alors, quand elle avait commencé à soutenir son regard, c'était avec férocité, pour lui montrer que Rose Weasley n'avait peur de personne, pas même de l'exceptionnel Nathaniel Gudgeon. Evidemment, au fil des matchs, cette agressivité s'était métamorphosée en admiration et Rose avait appris à côtoyer et à apprécier le charmant et sympathique jeune homme qui se cachait derrière le joueur de Quidditch.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas pu profiter de cet instant en tête-à-tête plus longtemps vu que le reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor et tous ses amis de son année avaient débarqué dans sa chambre dans un grand brouhaha. L'honneur de raconter sa chute et de son sauvetage chevaleresque par Nate (qui lui avait lancé un très perturbant « _je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre de toute façon_ ») revint à Finn O'Riley, l'un de ses meilleurs amis à Gryffondor, et fut très vite suivit par le résumé du reste des événements : l'incroyable prise du vif d'or par Nate et leur victoire de 190 à 40.

Mme Shacklebolt avait cependant interrompu leur visite et les avait tous chassé pour rétablir le calme de son lieu de travail. Et, bien que Rose avait regretté de ne pas pouvoir analyser le match avec Finn, Rob et surtout James, elle avait été trop fatiguée pour se plaindre et s'était endormie dès que l'infirmière de Poudlard lui avait fait boire une potion à l'odeur épouvantable.

Depuis, James et elle avaient rattrapé leur retard. Le premier match de l'année était crucial dans la saison d'une équipe et celui-ci avait montré ce sur quoi l'entrainement devrait se concentrer. Il était évident qu'il fallait changer de batteur mais sa responsabilité à elle était surtout d'aider à améliorer le niveau de leurs poursuiveurs. La petite Jenna Wilson ne manquait pas de talent et quant à McLaggen, même s'il avait tendance à foncer dans le tas sans trop savoir où se placer, il avait de bons réflexes.

« Je ne sais pas trop pour McLaggen, disait James en gravissant quatre à quatre les escalier du quatrième étape, je pense qu'à terme il devrait plutôt se positionner au centre. Avec sa grosse carrure, il ferait un malheur dans une _attaque en faucon*_.

— Pas assez… d'expérience pour ça, réussit-elle à articulée, tout essoufflée qu'elle était. Il n'y a que Rosier et ses… coéquipiers qui y arrivent correctement, même celle de… Serdaigle manque de vitesse.

— Pas assez de vitesse, ouais, mais une organisation parfaite et ça leur suffit pour marquer. Enfin, sauf contre moi, ajouta-t-il dans un élan d'orgueil.

— J'étais sûre que t'allais… prendre la grosse tête, grogna-t-elle en s'arrêtant au palier du sixième étage, hors d'haleine. »

Avec seulement quatre buts marqués, c'était l'une des pires prestations de Serdaigle depuis au moins deux ans. Les poursuiveurs bleu et argent étaient traditionnellement bon et cette année ne dérogeait pas à la règle. _Seulement, James a été meilleur que ce qu'ils avaient prévu_, dût avouer Rose en se massant un mollet douloureux. _Vu comme il a joué, il va être insupportable toute la semaine…_

« Point de côté ? Demanda James en s'arrêtant à ses côtés, respirant à peine plus fort que d'habitude.

— Crampe, répondit Rose avec une grimace.

— Quelle crevette tu fais, soupira-t-il en bombant son torse, mettant ainsi ses muscles puissants en valeur. Ça me rappelle les fois où tu t'arrêtais de courir après moi au Terrier quand t'étais trop essoufflée – tu t'effondrais toujours avant d'avoir dépassé le peuplier du jardin.

— Je m'arrêtais surtout parce que t'avais une tête de plus que moi et que tu faisais ça juste pour m'éloigner de Mamie Molly pour me faire des misères en toute impunité, riposta-t-elle d'un ton mi-boudeur mi-nostalgique. »

Encore aujourd'hui, il lui restait de son enfance au Terrier une ribambelle de souvenirs qu'elle chérissait jalousement : le goût des cookies à la banane et de la tarte à la rhubarbe de Mamie Molly, le tapage des innombrables éclats de rire ou de colère qui avaient ponctués leurs aventures quotidiennes, les courses éperdues dans les herbes folles du jardin, les chasses au gnome, les longues heures passées avec son grand-père à bricoler sur des gadgets moldus, les attaques de James, parfois accompagné d'Eddy, et les contre-attaques qui en découlaient systématiquement, regarder son petit frère Hugo grandir et les aider sans trop participer, former Lily à devenir la plus redoutable agent double de leur famille.

Elle se souvenait, surtout, du retour de leurs parents respectifs. Oncle Harry et tante Ginny laissaient souvent leurs enfants au Terrier. Le premier parce qu'il travaillait souvent très tard et la seconde parce qu'elle était souvent dans d'autres villes à couvrir des rencontres sportives pour le journal. En revanche, ni sa mère ni son père ne l'avait laissé dormir chez ses grands parents plus de deux jours. A l'époque, elle avait cru que c'était simplement parce que sa mère voulait la fasse travailler (Rose avait été à l'école moldue jusqu'à ce que les premiers signes de magie apparaissent) mais un jour, la jeune fille avait aperçu le regard envieux et brillant d'injustice de l'aîné des Potter quand ses parents à elle étaient venu les chercher et pas les siens.

_James avait remplit le lit d'Albus de bombes puantes ce soir là et oncle Harry a bien du revenir – pour le punir_, se rappela Rose en voyant le visage de son cousin s'éclairer à l'annonce qu'elle avait faite.

« Pas faux, avoua James avec un large sourire, dommage que ça n'ai jamais marché avec Al'. Il a toujours été trop lâche pour me poursuivre, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. _Gnome masqué_, prononça rapidement James à l'adresse du tableau. Les mots de passe sont aussi barbants que d'habitude, que dirais-tu de _Serpy-sans-couille_ ou _Chiure de doxys_ ?

—Toujours trop intelligent, tu veux dire, grimaça-t-elle en en ignorant sa remarque. » Traiter Albus de lâche parce qu'il n'avait jamais su tenir tête à son grand frère était un peu trop facile à son gout. « Albus est loin d'être un lâche.

— Si se cacher derrière une fille est ne pas être lâche, très bien, disons simplement qu'il est un peu _peureux_, riposta l'aîné des Potter d'un ton nettement moins joueur.

— C'est bien toi qui t'es caché derrière les jupes de ta maman quand Mol a voulu t'étriper quand tu as taché son t-shirt préféré, non ?

— Molly est aussi monstrueuse que les choses qu'elle étudie, donc elle ne compte pas. »

_De mauvaise foi et méchant, par-dessus le marché_. Molly, que presque tout le monde appelait « Mol », était la fille aînée de son oncle Percy. Plutôt renfermée sur elle-même, sa seule et unique amie était Dominique, la cadette d'oncle Bill, pour qui elle éprouvait une sorte d'affection malsaine. Mol avait obtenu brillamment ses ASPICs l'an passé et suivait des études pour devenir langue de plomb, un métier qui de l'avis de tout le monde lui convenait très bien. Malgré sa froideur et son côté casanier, Rose l'aimait bien. D'abord, parce que c'était la seule personne de la famille qui faisait réellement peur à James (avec oncle George, mais pour des raisons différentes) et puis aussi car c'était une redoutable duelliste et qu'elle avait beaucoup apprit grâce à elle.

« Oh mais ne t'en fais pas, tu peux être plus monstrueux qu'elle quand tu veux, la défendit Rose en croisant les bras. Tien, voir ton horrible face me suffit à frissonner d'effroi !

— Ce n'est pas ce que semblent penser les demoiselles ici présentes, répliqua James en indiquant deux filles de troisième ou quatrième années en train de glousser en lui lançant des regards à peine voilés.

— Des langues de plomb en devenir, si tu veux mon avis, continua-t-elle tout de même en sachant pertinemment que même en jogging et couvert de sueur son cousin était à tomber.

— Appelle moi quand tes réparties seront un petit peu plus crédibles, rit James en enlevant son sweat, laissant ainsi ses muscles à la vue de tous. Pendant ce temps, je vais jouer au cobaye, ajouta-t-il avec un léger clin d'œil. »

_Mais c'est qu'il vendrait son corps, ma parole ! _Avec une dernière grimace de dégoût, Rose quitta la salle commune. C'était tellement injuste que les élèves de leur maison ne retiennent de lui que son physique ! Avec un peu moins de succès auprès de la gente féminine, James aurait peut-être été un peu moins insupportable. Et encore, à ce stade, il aurait quand même eu un égo surdimensionné. _J'espère qu'il ne va pas prendre froid avec ses idioties_, pensa-t-elle tout de même en jetant un dernier regard sur son capitaine de Quidditch.

**~Õ~Õ~**

Quand Rose sortit de la douche, elle s'aperçut qu'Alyson Dubois était elle aussi réveillée et déjà penchée sur un livre de métamorphose. Aujourd'hui, ses longs cheveux châtains étaient nattés de façon sophistiquée et glissaient paresseusement sur ses frêles épaules. Elle avait l'œil brun, le cil ourlé à souhait et des yeux de biches qui étaient en plus soulignés par un léger trait de maquillage. Alyson était le genre de fille propre sur elle, assez susceptible et qui râlait souvent mais Rose avait depuis longtemps appris à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. L'autre fille avec qui elle partageait son dortoir, Charlotte Cook, était d'une toute autre trempe. Blonde et vivante et tellement _Gryffondor_ que la jeune Weasley ne se lassait jamais de sa compagnie. Charlotte Cook était un vrai garçon manqué, l'assumait haut et fort et en jouait, même. Elle s'était battue avec un Serpentard deux fois plus grand qu'elle dès le premier jour de classe à Poudlard et lui avait refait le portrait si magistralement que le père de celui-ci n'avait pas osé se plaindre au directeur. Cependant, pour l'instant, Charlie ronflait encore paisiblement sur son lit, ses poings dangereux repliés sur elle-même, la bouche à moitié ouverte. _Si fragile_, pensa Rose avec un rictus ironique. _On ne dirait pas qu'elle peut envoyer n'importe quel garçon de notre année sur les roses en la voyant comme ça_.

Rose savait que si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait pu encore dormir pendant au moins une heure mais la Weasley avait trop faim pour résister à la tentation d'un bon petit déjeuner. Aussi descendit-elle en compagnie d'Alyson dans la Grande Salle. Vu l'heure matinale, celle-ci était quasiment déserte et aucun Gryffondor de son année n'était encore présent. D'un coup d'œil scrutateur, elle s'assura d'abord qu'Albus n'était pas là avant de satisfaire son estomac vide

« Je ne sais pas comment t'arrives à manger autant et à ne pas grossir, soupira Alyson en la voyant se servir tour à tour de porridge, d'œuf au bacon et de saucisses.

— Comme tu as pu le voir ce matin : je fais du sport, rétorqua Rose en mordant avec appétit sur un toast généreusement beurré à la confiture.

— Et tu penses que tu vas tenir longtemps ? Demanda Alyson en prenant une gorgée de thé vert. T'avais l'air au bord de l'évanouissement ce matin.

— Je sais, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser. James allait à une allure d'enfer…

— En même temps, il a le physique qui va avec, commenta la jeune fille avec haussement de sourcil entendu. »

Pour toute réponse, Rose lui offrit une vilaine grimace. _Erk, erk, et re-erk_. C'était peut-être pour ça que Rose s'entendait mieux avec Charlie : cette dernière honnissait James presque plus qu'elle. Alyson, à l'opposé, disait souvent qu'elle avait des yeux pour voir et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de s'en priver, même quand il s'agissait d'un idiot comme James. _Et Malfoy a les mêmes attentions_, se rappela Rose avec une nouvelle grimace. Heureusement, les hiboux vinrent avec leur lot de nouvelles et lui permirent de penser à des choses plus joyeuses.

Gelée par le trajet, la chouette lapone aux soyeuses plumes neigeuse qu'elle partageait avec Hugo lui transmit le dernier numéro de Balai-Magazine, la Gazette du Sorcier de la journée ainsi qu'une lettre à son intention. Rose reconnut immédiatement l'écriture soignée de sa mère et décida de commencer par ça pour en finir au plus vite. En se murmurant des mots d'encouragement devant le nombre de pages qu'elle contenait – cinq – elle se lança courageusement dans sa lecture :

_Chérie,_

_La nouvelle de ta chute nous a beaucoup inquiétés, tu aurais vraiment dû nous envoyer une lettre, ce n'est pas raisonnable de ta part. Heureusement que Hugo a eu le bon sens de nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. James a bien écrit à ton père mais il parlait principalement de la prestation de l'équipe de Gryffondor et de ton sauvetage par votre attrapeur. Quand Ron a su que c'était de Gudgeon dont-il s'agissait, il était aux anges et je n'ai pas réussi à le dissuader de lui envoyer quelques articles du magasin. Je crois avoir vu quelques boites à flemmes là dedans donc assure toi bien de remplir ton rôle de préfète et de mettre la main dessus avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_(Par contre, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai réussi à le dissuader de lui envoyer des confiseries et de l'inviter à la maison…)_

Rose émit une longue expiration soulagée. Son père était un fan invétéré des Canons de Chudley et il avait adoré parler avec le petit-neveu de Galvin Gudgeon lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontré lors d'un match des Canons. Par contre, les lignes suivantes eurent tôt fait de stopper cet élan d'affection.

_Pour en revenir à un autre registre, j'ai eu l'occasion de parler à ton professeur d'étude des runes ce week-end lors d'une réunion de la S.A.L.E. Il m'a dit que tu avais rendu un devoir en retard la veille de ta rencontre de Quidditch. Je sais que tu dois te dire que tu n'as pas le temps de tout faire entre ton rôle de préfète et le Quidditch mais à ton âge j'avais exactement les mêmes problèmes (et, comme toi, pas de retourneur de temps malheureusement) sans compter qu'à cette époque j'avais en plus l'Armée de Dumbledore à gérer. Tout ça pour dire que le maître mot pendant une année d'examen est ORGANISATION ! Du coup je t'ai trouvé un petit agenda plutôt pratique pour t'aider. Tu vas voir que tu verras tout de suite la différence._

_De même, j'ai discuté avec Neville et il m'a dit que tu pourrais avoir de bien meilleurs résultats si tu t'éloignais un peu plus des livres du programme. _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ et le _Guide d'Herbologie _sont évidemment des indispensables mais je t'ai joint une liste de livres qui m'ont beaucoup servit en cinquième année et te servirons tout aussi bien. Même si la Botanique n'est pas ta matière préférée, il ne faut tout de même pas la négliger et…_

Pour le coup, Rose replia sèchement la lettre. Elle n'avait plus aucune envie de lire le reste, déjà persuadée que chacun des autres paragraphes était réservé à chacune de ses matières. En plus d'en vouloir à sa mère, Rose savait qu'elle en voudrait aussi à ses professeurs et elle voulait à tout prix l'éviter. Cela avait déjà eu quelques conséquences les années précédentes et ça lui avait amplement suffit.

Cependant, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain énervement vis-à-vis du professeur Longdubat. _Avoir de bien meilleurs résultats, non mais qu'est ce qu'il croit ?_ Depuis le début de l'année, elle avait obtenu presque tout le temps des _Optimals_, quelques devoirs exceptés (où elle s'en était tout de même sortie avec des _Efforts Exceptionnels_). Dans leur classe, seul Albus devait avoir de meilleures notes qu'elle dans cette matière. _Et encore, vu qu'il ne travaille pratiquement plus, j'ai probablement de meilleures notes que lui_.

« La Gazette parle de ta mère, lui indiqua Alyson le nez dans le journal.

— Ouais, comme d'habitude, répliqua Rose d'un ton grognon en préférant lire Balai-Magazine.

— Oh mais excuse moi, Weasley, j'ai un instant oublié à quel point tes parents étaient importants, lança son amie d'une voix un poil trop agressive à son gout.

— Et je suis sûre que Rose aimerai faire pareil parfois, intervint la voix joviale de Finn O'Riley en lui lançant un regard aigu. »

_Il est vraiment très fort_, songea Rose en voyant qu'Alyson avait comprit qu'elle s'était un peu trop emportée. Tout aussi calmement, Rose rangea la réplique assassine qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Alyson n'aimait pas se faire rabrouer et réagissait souvent en conséquence lorsque c'était le cas – caractéristique que Rose possédait aussi, ce qui expliquait pourquoi de tous ses amis c'était Dubois avec qui elle s'engueulait le plus fréquemment.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Continua Finn le plus naturellement du monde en s'asseyant auprès des deux filles en compagnie de Robert Bones et Charlotte Cook.

— Que le président du Magenmagot est mort et que les pressentis au poste sont l'actuel président du département de la justice magique, Wilbert Binns, et l'une des membres éminentes du Magenmagot, Hermione Granger, _ce qui ferait d'elle la plus jeune présidente à ce jour depuis la création du ministère_, lût à haute voix Charlie. Woaw ! Manque plus que le poste de ministre de la magie pour compléter son CV, hein Rose ?

— Très drôle, répliqua Rose avec une grimace. Si ça arrive, c'est décidé, je me barre d'ici.

— Je t'accueillerais en Irlande si tu veux, proposa généreusement Finn alors qu'en face, Alyson levait les yeux au ciel.

— L'Irlande fait aussi partie du Royaume-Uni, idiot.

— Alors _je_ t'accueillerai aux Etats-Unis, annonça Charlie, à moitié américaine. Tu vas voir, là bas il arrive qu'il y'ait plus de deux jours sans pluie et puis je t'apprendrais à jouer au base-ball…

— … qui est en fait du Quidditch sans balai, sans gardien, sans poursuiveurs et sans attrapeurs mais uniquement avec un batteur – et sans Cognard, aussi, coupa Finn d'une voix professorale.

— Hé toi ! T'arrêtes un peu d'insulter le base-ball ? C'est cent fois mieux que le Quidditch ! Protesta Charlie en tendant une fourchette menaçante vers le jeune irlandais.

— Je vois mal comment vu que c'en est qu'une pale imitation. »

C'était une vieille dispute entre eux et Charlie ne parvenait jamais à avoir le dernier mot. _De toute façon, face à Finn, personne n'a jamais le dernier mot_, pensa Rose dans un soupir en observant le visage pétillant de malice du garçon.

« Rob, dit lui qu'il a tord ! Ordonna Charlie, déjà à court d'idée.

— Je te signale que je joue dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, Charlie, lui rappela le garçon entre deux bouchées de tarte aux pommes. Et je n'ai participé à un match de base-ball qu'une fois de toute façon, ajouta Rob de sa voix tranquille et laconique.

— Oui mais ça t'as suffit, non ? Lança la blonde avec un regard d'espoir.

— Effectivement : suffit pour dire que je préfère le Quidditch. »

L'expression outrée que fit Charlie à ce moment plongea Finn, Alyson et Rose dans un joyeux éclat de rire et arracha même à Rob, le taciturne de la bande, un petit sourire.

« C'est pas drôle, grogna Charlie en les fusillant du regard. Et pour ne rien arranger on a Potion avec les Serpentards jusqu'à midi, se lamenta-t-elle.

— Espérons qu'il ne va pas nous associer par maison aujourd'hui, acquiesça Alyson, je crois que s'il me colle une nouvelle fois Orpington je fais un meurtre.

— Orpington me va bien à moi, répliqua Finn, j'étais avec Nott la dernière fois et elle fait froid dans le dos, fit-il en mimant un frisson.

— C'est clair, abonda Rose, lors de la présentation des préfets elle m'a serré la main en disant « salutations, préfète Weasley », fit-elle en imitant la voix froidement polie de la jeune fille, et elle a fait la même chose à tous les autres préfets.

— Trop bizarre, fit Finn en levant bien haut ses sourcils. Moi à par des « Oui » et des « Non » je n'ai eu le droit à rien d'autre.

— Au moins elle n'est pas mauvaise en Potion, elle, répliqua Charlie. J'étais avec Elizabeth Runcorn et je peux vous assurer que si quelqu'un peut obtenir un Troll cette année aux BUSEs, c'est bien elle. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots en continuant à critiquer de bon cœur les Serpentards sans même faire mine de le cacher. La rivalité qui opposait les deux maisons était proverbiale et les Serpentard leur rendaient toutes leurs vacheries au centuple.

La salle de cours était comme d'habitude baignée de senteurs plus différentes les unes que les autres et Rose s'amusa à reconnaître chacune des potions qui mijotaient paisiblement sur un feu par leur simple couleur ou leur aspect. Au moment où elle décida que la mixture à sa gauche ne pouvait être qu'un Polynectar, elle vit Albus apparaître à l'embrasure de la porte suivit d'un Malfoy de tout aussi mauvaise humeur que lui. Rose lui fit un signe pour le saluer et, à son plus grand étonnement, son cousin se dirigea tout de suite vers elle en abandonnant Malfoy.

Radieuse, elle le laissa s'installer à sa table et posa ses yeux dans ceux de son meilleur ami, d'un vert émeraude brillant de colère et cernés à souhait. _Il s'est disputé avec Malfoy_, comprit-elle en tachant pourtant de ne pas trop manifester son plaisir.

« Passé une mauvaise nuit ?

— Passé une mauvaise semaine, répondit Albus avec un long soupir. Je savais que les profs voulaient nous mettre au travail mais là ça devient de l'acharnement… Tu savais qu'il y avait deux devoirs à rendre pour aujourd'hui, toi ?

— Hum, oui, mais je pense que ce n'est pas très grave si tu ne les remets pas, Slughorn comprendra, lui répondit-elle avec empathie. Finn non plus ne les a pas faits, et Charlie n'en a fait qu'un seul.

— Et tu crois que si je ne rends pas le devoir de métamorphose, McGonagall aussi comprendra ? »

Avec une grimace, elle secoua lentement la tête. Au « et merde » qu'exhala Albus, la jeune fille compris qu'il était dépassé par les événements. Elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer en dehors des cours mais Malfoy avait finit par la persuader de ne plus s'en occuper. Evidemment, Rose ne lésinait pas sur les regards insistants et les allusions dérangeantes dès qu'ils se croisaient mais elle avait décidé de le laisser tranquille lors de leurs rares moments ensemble. Car, même si apparemment cela créait des tensions entre eux, la jeune fille était persuadée que s'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait lui faire cracher le morceau, c'était Scorpius Malfoy. C'était triste à dire, mais Albus lui faisait d'avantage confiance qu'à elle. La jeune fille en avait parlé un jour avec sa mère (c'était ça ou entendre un de ses interminables sermons de toute façon) et elle lui avait assuré qu'entre oncle Harry et son père c'avait toujours été la même chose.

Cependant, secret ou pas, la Weasley entendait bien qu'Albus obtienne ses BUSEs à la fin de l'année.

« McGonagall va te tuer, elle nous a donné deux semaines pour le faire. Tien, je te refile le mien tu peux recopier les trente premiers centimètres à la pause déjeuner, ça devrait être suffisant pour avoir la moyenne, lui dit-elle rapidement en fouillant dans son sac. Ah, et prend aussi ça.

— Tu es vraiment, vraiment géniale Rose, annonça Albus avec une mine soulagée. Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en observant l'agenda qu'elle lui avait donné.

— C'est maman qui me l'a envoyé, elle dit que je manque d'organisation… »

Le regard mi-surpris mi-blasé d'Albus lui suffit entièrement en guise remerciement. D'habitude, il prenait toujours la défense de sa mère mais elle était satisfaite de constater qu'il lui arrivait de garder la tête claire par moments. Plutôt content de son cadeau car apparemment, celui-ci permettait de modifier son emploi du temps en déplaçant simplement les cases d'un coup de baguette et faisait clignoter ce qui était urgent à faire, Albus fut de meilleure humeur jusqu'à l'arrivée du professeur Slughorn, en retard de dix bonnes minutes.

« Ah, ah, fit celui-ci en traînant sa large masse jusqu'à son bureau. Désolé du retard, les enfants, mais j'ai été retenu, déclara-t-il sans plus d'explication. »

Il promena un regard hagard sur la pièce avant d'hocher la tête et de continuer, en tripotant sa moustache avec contentement :

« Heureusement, vous avez encore le temps de faire ce que je vous ai préparé : un Philtre de paix (il fit un ample mouvement de poignet et tous les ingrédients s'inscrivirent sur le tableau). C'est un grand classique pour l'épreuve des BUSEs et on le recommencera probablement avant la fin de l'année mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas vous appliquer, n'est ce pas ? Oh, et vous pouvez d'ores et déjà reformer les binômes du cours précédent vu qu'ils ont eu l'air de très bien fonctionner, ajouta Slughorn d'une voix doucereuse en posant sur Rose et Gabriel Zabini un regard brillant de fierté. »

Avec un sourire d'excuse, elle quitta un Albus pas trop malheureux – il était avec Alastor Longdubat, l'autre préfet de Gryffondor, avec qui il s'entendait plutôt bien. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Malfoy se mettre avec McLaggen en lui jetant un regard hostile. Loin de se démonter, ce dernier fit jouer ses muscles imposant en allant chercher les ingrédients nécessaires au Philtre de paix. _Ils se sont bien trouvés_, décida-t-elle, hilare, en rejoignant le chaudron au devant duquel était posté Gabriel Zabini.

« Ça sent bon l'Optimal pour la potion de la semaine dernière, l'accueillit Zabini dans un hochement de tête satisfait.

— A nous de réitérer l'exploit, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton en constatant avec plaisir qu'il avait déjà réunit tous les ingrédients et commençait à couper une gousse de Voltiflor méthodiquement. Je m'occupe de piller les papillons séchés.

— Ne prend que les ailes, lui indiqua le Serpentard.

— Référence ?

— Le Guide du guérisseur, volume trois. »

Hochant la tête, Rose s'occupa de désarticuler les pauvres insectes. Zabini et elle avaient cessés de bêtement suivre les consignes écrites au tableau depuis la fin de l'année dernière. Pour avoir lu la version corrigée par Serverus Rogue du manuel de Potion de sixième année, Rose savait déjà que les indications des livres n'étaient pas toujours les meilleures et qu'un bon potionniste devait savoir adapter sa recette en fonction de l'état de ses ingrédients et de paramètres plus subtils comme le taux d'humidité de la salle de travail. Pour réaliser la meilleure potion possible il fallait surtout avoir une culture conséquente en la matière et Zabini était un puits de connaissance qu'elle essayait d'égaler depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Elle savait que, sur le papier, elle le dépassait ou au moins l'égalait mais c'était parce qu'il n'était pas aussi habile qu'elle à l'écrit mais en pratique, il était évident qu'il était bien plus doué qu'elle.

Loin de lui en vouloir, Rose adorait au contraire profiter de son savoir en discutant avec lui des potions. Une fois dépassé son apparence de séducteur invétéré – _et_ de Serpentard, avec tout ce que ça impliquait – il n'était pas de si mauvaise compagnie.

« Je n'en suis qu'au premier, fit-elle sur le ton de la conversation. J'ai particulièrement aimé le chapitre sur la potion de régénération sanguine.

— Pour l'avoir sentit au moins une fois, je peux t'assurer qu'elle sent _vraiment_ le chien mouillé. »

Comme ils l'avaient fait la dernière fois, ils continuèrent d'apporter quelques modifications à l'énoncé et lorsque le professeur Slughorn annonça qu'une légère vapeur argentée était supposée émaner de la potion, Rose constata que la leur répondait scrupuleusement à ce critère.

« Ah mais c'est vraiment _PAR-FAIT_ ! 10 points de plus, non, 15 points de plus pour Serpentard et Gryffondor ! Quel fantastique duo vous faites, fit-il avec un large sourire sous son épaisse moustache. Vous étiez déjà très bon l'un sans l'autre mais là, hé bien, je crois que même votre mère – et votre père, Zabini – seraient vert de jalousie devant une aussi belle réussite. C'est vraiment époustouflant… »

Slughorn les couvrait encore de compliment après qu'ils aient dépassé la porte de sortie et Rose se sentit d'humeur encore plus joyeuse en voyant que Malfoy avait raté la sienne : bien qu'elle avait l'aspect qu'il fallait, elle ne dégageait rien du tout, pas même un filament argenté.

Rose promit à Charlie et aux autres qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard au déjeuner en prétextant qu'elle devait attendre Albus. Comme elle s'y attendait, après avoir marqué une hésitation, Malfoy décida lui aussi d'attendre son meilleur ami.

« Tu veux un mouchoir, Malfoy ? L'attaqua-t-elle avec un plaisir évident. Parce qu'on dirait que tu vas fondre en larmes d'une minute à l'autre.

— Ça, c'est l'effet que me fait ta face de pet, répliqua d'un ton hautain Malfoy, les yeux glacés.

— Comme si monsieur je-suis-trop-noble-pour-chier sait à quoi ressemble un pet…, soupira Rose que la mauvaise humeur du Serpentard amusait beaucoup. _En même temps, pour une fois que c'est _lui_ qui se dispute avec Al' et pas moi_, _j'ai le droit d'en profiter !_

— Sûr que t'en connais bien plus sur le sujet que moi, lança le blondin avec une grimace de dégoût.

— Effectivement. Ça et d'autres choses aussi… Comme réussir un trivial Philtre de paix, par exemple, l'acheva-t-elle avant qu'Albus ne s'interpose entre eux. »

Il avait manifestement réussit à repousser son devoir pour Slughorn mais son humeur ne semblait pas s'être arrangée pour autant. Evidemment, voir ses deux meilleurs amis se disputer n'arrangeait rien. Albus en avait absolument horreur et il fallait bien avouer que parfois, Rose le comprenait. Quand ils s'y mettaient, leurs querelles pouvaient durer des heures, parfois des jours même. _Sauf qu'on n'a pas encore eu l'occasion d'en avoir une en bonne et due forme donc Albus n'a pas _vraiment_ de quoi se plaindre_, pensa Rose en observant pourtant son cousin le faire.

« Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de vous chamailler _deux secondes_ ? C'est à croire que vous ne -

— Applique tes propres conseils pour toi et _mêle-toi de tes oignons_, Potter, grogna Malfoy sous les yeux médusés de Rose. »

_OK. Il s'est passé un truc. Grave_, pensa-t-elle très rapidement pendant que les deux Serpentard se fusillaient du regard. Malfoy n'était pas le genre à paniquer facilement – ce qui était d'autant plus inquiétant, la seule fois étant en troisième année lorsqu'un Détracteur les avait pourchassés près de la cabane hurlante. _Même l'année dernière il ne s'est jamais énervé et pourtant on a été bloqué une nuit entière dans la Forêt Interdite._

Maintenant, il fallait dicter la marche à suivre. Décider Albus à parler contre son gré était un exercice qui exigeait beaucoup de délicatesse. S'énerver contre lui ne servait à rien – il se braquait immanquablement. _Heureusement, on a plus d'expérience que ses parents dans ce domaine._

« J'ai du Veritaserum dans mes bagages, fit-elle à l'adresse de Malfoy, ne daignant même pas s'adresser à son meilleur ami. Son ton avait perdu toute agressivité et l'éclat soulagé qui passa dans ses yeux gris lui prouva qu'elle réagissait comme il le fallait.

— Non mais _JE REVE_ ! Eclata Albus, comme elle savait qu'il le ferait. Je n'ai AUCUN compte à vous rend-

— L'imperium est plus rapide, répliqua le blond, lèvres toujours serrées. _Il est vraiment en colère mais continue tout de même à jouer le jeu, _réalisa Rose, impressionnée par le sang froid du jeune homme.

— J'ai des contacts au ministère, peut-être que-

— Allez vous faire foutre, grogna Albus, à présent plus ennuyé qu'énervé par leur petit dialogue.

— Seulement si tu craches enfin le morceau, proposa Rose en levant un index péremptoire avant de réaliser ce que cela signifiait – et rougir en conséquence.

— EWWW ! T'as pas dit ça ! S'exclama le Potter en mettant les mains sur ses oreilles. »

Rose prit son courage à deux mains et osa lancer un coup d'œil vers Malfoy. La remarque ne semblait pas l'avoir atteinte et son visage demeurait inexorablement fermé. _Il va donner le coup de grâce._

« Je vais lui dire ce qui s'est passé hier.

— _NON !_ »

S'en suivit une seconde et nettement plus intense joute visuelle. _Surtout, ne pas parler_, pensa furieusement Rose qui mourrait pourtant d'envie de savoir de quoi il en retournait. Pourtant, elle avait commit cette erreur trop de fois dans le passé pour oublier que parfois un silence valait mille paroles.

« Je te déteste, abandonna soudainement Albus, l'air encore plus fatigué que ce matin. Et toi aussi, fit-il à l'adresse de Rose.

— Ce soir, la volière ? Demanda Malfoy vu qu'ils avaient un cours dans moins d'une heure.

— Non… Je dois vous… Vous _montrer_. » Albus exhala un long soupir : « Rendez-vous mercredi, chez Hagrid à 17 h. _Et ne me suivez pas !_»

Sur ces belles paroles, il tourna les talons et les planta là avec un majestueux geste obscène qui eut pour unique conséquence de faire sourire Malfoy et elle comme deux benêts. Ils allaient enfin découvrir ce que cachait si vigoureusement leur meilleur ami et cette pensée lui donna presque envie de féliciter Malfoy. _Presque_. A la place, ils perdirent leur sourire dès que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et continuèrent à se disputer jusqu'à leur arrivée devant la Grande Salle.

C'était toujours Scorpius Malfoy, allié provisoire ou non.

**~Õ~Õ~**

Toute la semaine durant, Rose fut d'une humeur joyeuse alors que le moral de la majorité des élèves de Poudlard descendit en flèche. Le château était glacial et la neige tombait dru sur cette partie de l'Ecosse – tout comme les accidents dû au verglas. Rose en faisait les frais chaque année mais il semblait que cet hiver-là, le destin avait décidé de tourmenter Alyson. La pauvre avait finit deux fois à l'infirmerie et elle ne manquait pas de le leur rappeler lors de chacune de leur conversation. Le mauvais temps avait toujours eu pour effet de la rendre plus rabat-joie que jamais et avec le stress des examens en plus, la jeune fille était carrément insupportable. Charlie s'était mise à la fuir dès qu'elle croisait son chemin de peur de se prendre la tête avec elle et même les meilleures blagues de Finn ne parvenaient pas à la faire sourire. Rob, lui, ne sembla même pas remarquer de différence et se comporta le plus normalement du monde avec elle : à coup de conversations paisibles qui ne manquaient pas de la calmer.

Quant à Rose, elle préférait de loin rester en compagnie de Finn et de Charlie. Certes, ils étaient loin d'être les plus studieux de la bande mais elle avait ainsi l'assurance de se faire les abdos en se tordant de rire et de s'amuser un peu avant les vacances de Noel. A eux trois, ils embêtaient un peu les Serpentard - ils avaient mis un fromage français puant à souhait dans le cartable d'Orpington, une fille de leur année presque aussi hautaine que Malfoy, et réussi à faire avaler à Darryl Hobbs, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, des crèmes canaris en plein déjeuner. Le tour leur avait valu une retenue mais les acclamations de la tablée des Gryffondor valait toutes les punitions, le plus drôle étant de voir McGonagall en train d'essayer de garder son sérieux à ce moment là.

Pourtant, son humeur joueuse n'avait pas prit le dessus sur son sérieux : elle avait eu d'excellentes notes à tous ses devoirs, battu Scorpius au club de duel _et_ avait été épatante à chacun des entraînements de Quidditch malgré le mauvais temps.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas réussit à contaminer ses coéquipiers. A part James et Rob, tous les autres avaient été trop préoccupés par le climat pour jouer décemment. _Evidemment, "décemment" n'a pas la même signification pour tout le monde_, pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Nate lorsqu'il réussit enfin à mettre le grappin sur le vif d'or après une bonne demi-heure de slalom et de pirouettes. Manifestement content de lui, James lui demanda d'arrêter là les frais et de faire trois tours du lac en balai avant de pouvoir partir. Le visage couvert de pluie, Nate ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et lui fit un signe d'au revoir lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Rose.

« ATTENTION ROSE ! Hurla Finnigan à la seconde où un cognard lui fonça dessus pendant qu'elle s'empressait de répondre au signe de l'attrapeur.

— Une fois m'a suffit, MERCI BIEN ! Répondit-elle en l'évitant aisément. » _Il se trompe de direction et en plus ne met pas assez de puissance dans ses lancés_, songea Rose avec une grimace en s'approchant de James. « Toujours pas trouvé de batteur digne de ce nom ?

— Non, les autres étaient tous des gringalets qui arrivaient à peine à tenir la batte. Et les septièmes années disent qu'ils ont trop de boulot – mais à mon avis ils sont juste encore traumatisés par la période où Dominique était encore capitaine...

— Il y'a toujours l'option de Lily, proposa Rose en pinçant les lèvres. Elle au moins sait viser.

— Dans ce cas, elle aurait du postuler pour devenir poursuiveuse, riposta James en secouant la tête. Elle a le bras plus mince qu'une brindille. Aux essais, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle allait se le briser à chaque fois qu'elle tapait sur un Cognard.

— Oui mais dans une année, peut-être, insista Rose, si elle se muscle un peu…

— Ecoute, je sais qu'elle m'en veut de ne pas l'avoir admise mais je sais voir un bon batteur quand j'en vois un. Lily aurait pu faire une super poursuiveuse mais elle ne voulait pas faire comme maman. Et de toute façon, c'est trop tard, ajouta James en jetant un regard satisfait vers Wilson et McLaggen. Ils font du bon boulot. »

Hochant la tête, Rose se décida à aller rejoindre ses coéquipiers qui se donnaient beaucoup de mal à réussir une _passe arrière*_. Vu le temps qu'il faisait, ils s'en sortaient honorablement et manquaient seulement de petits ajustements. Ils mettaient du cœur à l'ouvrage et même si il y avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire, la jeune fille savait que pour le prochain match ils allaient enflammer les buts adverses.

A 16 h, les Serdaigle vinrent réclamer le stade et Rose fut fière d'entendre la petite Jenna Wilson protester qu'elle était loin de maîtriser la manœuvre.

« Ne t'en fait pas Wilson, tu en es déjà plus proche que n'importe lequel de ces piafs, fit James en atterrissant près d'une des jolies poursuiveuse de Serdaigle.

—Toujours aussi drôle Potter, répliqua la jeune fille avec un sourire charmeur.

— Et ce n'est que l'une des nombreuses choses que tu manques en sortant avec cette tête de crapaud, fit James en désignant Quirke, le capitaine des Serdaigle et l'auteur de son séjour à l'infirmerie.

— Bas les pattes, Potter, tu n'auras pas celle-ci, grogna le batteur en levant bien haut son menton d'imberbe.

— Belle façon de parler de sa petite amie, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Tu ne clopines plus, Weasley ? Et tu as remplacé ton Nimbus contre un balai de l'école, à ce que je vois. Et moi qui pensais que ton père t'avait déjà acheté le _Pegasus_, contre-attaqua Quirke d'un ton ironique, sachant pertinemment que le dernier bébé de _Randolf Spudmore*_ n'était même pas encore en vente.

— J'imagine qu'il attend simplement Noël, lui répondit Rose en observant avec délectation l'expression envieuse du Serdaigle.

— Petit mais efficace, lui chuchota James dès qu'ils se furent éloignés des Serdaigle.

— J'ai appris du meilleur, protesta Rose en pensant y déceler là l'ombre d'un reproche.

— Dans ce cas, j'espère que tu as retenu que le tout est d'être bien assurée de l'affaire, parce que si tu te pointes en janvier avec un simple Nimbus, sois sûre que Quirke ne te rateras pas.

— Accélération de 300 km/h en quatre secondes, manche en bois de tilleul argenté, équipé de plus d'une trentaine de charmes dont le dernier sortilège de freinage breveté Horton Keich, énonça-t-elle amoureusement. Ils disent qu'il est encore plus aérodynamique que son grand frère l'Eclair de Feu – et en plus le Balai Magazine de ce mois dit qu'ils vont en équiper l'équipe d'Angleterre pour la coupe d'Europe : tu crois vraiment que mon père va se priver ? L'acheva-t-elle en s'imaginant déjà avec. »

James avait presque la bave aux lèvres quand elle finit et il se dirigea vers les douches pour hommes en lui murmurant un charmant « garce » qui ne servit qu'à agrandir son sourire. Oncle Harry avait certainement les moyens de l'offrir à chacun de ses enfants, mais il n'était pas du genre à les gâter. Son père, en revanche, l'avait habitué à n'avoir que le meilleur et elle assumait sa condition de petite fille gâtée sans honte.

Convaincue que la vie était décidément merveilleuse, c'est d'un pas presque dansant que Rose se dirigea vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Elle ne lui avait rendu visite qu'une seule fois depuis le début de l'année mais elle l'avait faite seule et le vieux demi-géant avait été peiné de constater l'absence d'Albus. Le sac plein à craquer de cookies de sa grand-mère, Rose toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit presque tout de suite devant un Hagrid au visage rayonnant.

« Ah, Rosie, pile à l'heure pour un chocolat chaud ! S'exclama-t-il chaleureusement en la faisant entrer chez lui.

—Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux, lança-t-elle avec un large sourire. Et puis Mamie Molly m'a chargé de te donner ça, ajouta-t-elle en extirpant avec difficulté les paquets de biscuits.

— Dommage Scorpius, tu n'auras pas l'occasion de goûter à mes nouveaux brownies à la citrouille.»

Avec surprise, Rose constata que Malfoy, une expression écœurée au visage, se trouvait effectivement dans la cuisine. Mal à l'aise, celui-ci se tenait à l'autre bout de la petite table de chêne mal dégrossi d'Hagrid et lui lança un regard soulagé lorsqu'elle s'assit près de lui. Contrairement à Albus ou à elle, la compagnie d'Hagrid ne l'enthousiasmait pas beaucoup. Sans doute ses manières un peu rustres et sa constitution impressionnantes en étaient pour beaucoup, quoi qu'il en soit Rose avait toujours trouvé ça très amusant.

« Albus n'est pas venu avec toi ?

— Non, il a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait plus tard, souffla Scorpius d'un air sombre, mais il ne m'a pas dit de combien il serait en retard.

— Bah, y'a pas de mal les enfants, demain vous n'avez pas cours de toute façon, lança Hagrid en posant sur la table trois bols fumants.

— Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'on n'a pas de travail à faire, contra Rose en s'emparant de l'un d'eux. Il me reste encore trois devoirs à faire pour le week-end, dont une dizaine de page de calculs pour l'Arithman-AIE !

— Un peu chaud, pas vrai ? Demanda Hagrid en buvant tranquillement son chocolat comme si que le liquide brûlant ne lui carbonisait pas la langue. La cinquième année n'a jamais été de tout repos, c'est certain, je me souviens très bien que même ta mère m'a rendu quelques devoirs en retard.

— _Ah_ _oui_ ? Étrange qu'elle ne m'ait pas parlé de ça, fit ironiquement Rose en prenant un cookie.

— Enfin, avec Ombrage et l'Armée de Dumbledore, j'imagine qu'elle avait fort à faire en même temps, commenta Hagrid sur le ton de la conversation.

— Mais ce n'était pas M. Potter le responsable ? Intervint Malfoy en soufflant sur son bol pour le refroidir.

— Harry ? Lança Hagrid en manquant de s'étouffer de rire. Non, non, pas son genre de gérer, mais il est clair que c'était un leader charismatique. Sans lui, il est certain que l'AD aurait comporté nettement moins de monde – mais sans Hermione, ça n'aurait même pas existé.

— Comment ça, ce n'est pas oncle Harry qui en a eu l'idée ?

— Allons Rosie, tu sais bien comment Harry est… Un vrai meneur, bien sûr, mais il a horreur d'être sous les feux des projecteurs. Alors, jouer au professeur et tout ça, tu penses !

— Pourtant Papa m'a dit qu'il avait joué au chef rebelle et que c'est dans le but de détruire Voldemort que -

— Sacré Ron ! L'interrompit le demi-géant en riant de bon cœur. Toujours le mot pour rire, ajouta-t-il en entamant son cinquième cookie. »

Devant l'air étonné des deux adolescents, Hagrid entreprit de leur raconter de quoi il en retournait et comment ça c'était vraiment passé. Même si ses parents ne rechignaient pas à répondre à ses questions lorsqu'elle demandait plus de détails sur leur vie à Poudlard, l'entendre d'une bouche extérieure était nettement plus instructif. Or Hagrid était un conteur-né qui ne tarda pas à les plonger dans les aventures du célèbre trio, et il en était arrivé au passage où les jumeaux Weasley – son oncle George et celui qu'elle n'avait pas connu, Fred – quittaient Poudlard dans des conditions extraordinaires lorsque Cerbère, le chien d'Hagrid se mit à aboyer plus que de raison.

« Et là un dragon tout rouge a – Cerbère, DU CALME ! Allez, rentre mon chien, ici ! Ordonna Hagrid en indiquant la cheminée. Par Merlin, même Crockdur était plus obéissant ! Au PIED !»

Mais le molosse n'obéissait pas et aboyait de plus belle en grattant la porte. Mue par un pressentiment soudain, Rose se leva et alla l'ouvrir. Evidemment, Cerbère s'élança sans demander son rester et la jeune fille, après une brève seconde de réflexion, le poursuivit sans tenir compte des cris de Hagrid derrière son dos. Rose courait à en perdre haleine vers la Forêt Interdite en ayant la ferme impression de savoir exactement vers qui elle se dirigeait.

Derrière elle, la rousse entendit distinctement Malfoy lui crier de l'attendre mais elle ne fit qu'accélérer, ce qui sembla encourager le garçon à la poursuivre. Par contre, Hagrid n'avait pas l'air pressé de les rejoindre. _Il a de l'arthrite_, se souvint-t-elle lorsqu'elle atteignit le chien, aboyant plus férocement que jamais devant une ombre noire qu'elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite. De taille moyenne, celle-ci s'approcha en boitant, et elle reconnut un torse d'homme couvert de sang. Lorsqu'un pâle rayon de lumière éclaira son visage, Rose aperçu les yeux verts de son cousin.

« Par Merlin ! ALBUS !

— NON ! Rose, VA-T-EN !

— Mais tu es bless- »

« WAAAAAAAAAAARG », grogna soudain une créature en bondissant sur elle. Avec un hurlement de frayeur, elle se sentit tomber sur une branche et roula vers la droite pour éviter une morsure de l'animal. Cependant, Rose ne put lui échapper une seconde fois puisque la créature bondit sur sa poitrine. _Une panthère_, fut la seule chose que la jeune fille fut capable de penser clairement. _Rose Weasley, dévorée par une panthère_ faisait un bon titre de biographie, pensa-t-elle ensuite quand un nouveau grognement lui vrilla les oreilles.

« EXPELLIARMUS ! Cria une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien pile au bon moment.

— NON ! ALICE ! Hurla Albus tandis que la panthère était propulsée loin d'elle. Fuis ! »

L'animal ne se le fit pas redire deux fois : avec un jappement de douleur, elle retourna dans les profondeurs de la Forêt Interdite. Cerbère aboya après elle encore un petit avant se poster aux côtés de Malfoy, l'air aux aguets. Rose se releva avec peine et lança un regard de remerciement en direction de Malfoy. _Décidément, Merlin en veut à ma vie_, pensa-t-elle en se disant que c'était la deuxième fois en un mois que quelqu'un lui sauvait la vie.

Se rappelant brusquement que son meilleur ami pissait le sang, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers lui et fut soulagé de voir que bien qu'impressionnantes, les griffures étaient superficielles. _Mais pas assez pour arranger ça avec un Episkey*. _Albus avait l'air pâle et bouleversé, et le regard terrifié qu'il lui lança lui perça le coeur.

« Vous lui avez fait mal, protesta faiblement Albus alors qu'elle l'aidait à marcher vers la sortie de la forêt.

— Boucle-là, répondit sèchement Malfoy, baguette toujours en main, et Rose comprit qu'il était au courant de bien plus de choses qu'il ne l'avait montré.

— Les enfants, vous allez bien ?! Cria la voix d'Hagrid à quelques pas de là. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, par Merlin ? »

Un silence de mort lui répondit. Rose n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé et le sang-froid apparent de Malfoy ne suggérait pas forcément qu'il s'attendait à rencontrer une panthère sur son chemin. _Une panthère_, se répéta Rose, n'y croyant toujours pas. _Une panthère qu'il a appelé Alice_. Albus ne s'arrangeait décidément pas avec le temps. Elle croyait avoir atteint le summum l'année dernière avec l'histoire des centaures mais son cousin venait de lui prouver tout le contraire. _Alice, le prénom de son ex petite amie... J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de ce monstre sa copine de substitution !_

« Nom d'une bouse de dragon ! Jura Hagrid de plus en plus proche. Où êtes vous ?! J'ai entendu un bruit de combat !

— Une attaque de Sinistros* ! Beugla finalement Albus en lui lançant un regard désespéré comme s'il croyait vraiment qu'elle allait gober ça.

— Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Chuchota rapidement Rose. Ce n'était pas un…

— S'il te plait, Rose, je te supplie de ne pas lui dire ce que tu as vu. Si mes parents l'apprennent je suis un homme mort.

— Mais tu as faillit _mourir_, commenta Malfoy en fronçant les sourcils, il est hors de question qu'on mente à Hagrid.

— Rose, s'il te plait, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'année dernière ni même avant… C'est vraiment, vraiment important pour moi, parvint-il à haleter en gémissant a cause de ses blessures. Fais moi confiance aujourd'hui et je te jure que je te raconterai tout.

— Une attaque de quoi ? Répéta la voix du demi-géant à quelques pas d'eux à présent.

— S'il te plait, Rose, fit une nouvelle fois Albus en posant ses magnifiques émeraudes sur elle. _Merde_.

— Une attaque Sinistros ! Répondit plus fort Rose en s'attirant un regard abasourdi de Malfoy.

— Par Melin ! S'exclama Hagrid lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent enfin. Oh, Al', ça va ?

— Il s'en sortira, fit Rose d'une voix mal assurée, culpabilisant déjà de s'être faite manipulée si vite par son cousin. Mais il doit aller voir Mme Shacklebolt...»

Avec une facilité étonnante, Hagrid jucha Albus dans ses bras et entreprit de l'emmener vers l'infirmerie, Cerbère sur ses pas.

Frigorifiés par l'air glacial de la nuit qui les fouetta de plein fouet tout le long du chemin, ni elle ni Malfoy ne pipèrent mot.

**~Õ~Õ~**

Le regard perdu dans le vide, Rose émergeait doucement de sa grasse matinée. La jeune fille avait pris un solide petit-déjeuner en compagnie d'Alyson et de Charlie qu'elle avait quitté pour assister aux préparatifs du match qui opposerait Serpentard à Poufsouffle dans un peu plus d'une heure. Le capharnaüm qui régnait dans la salle commune ne la surprit pas mais Rose se rendit très vite compte que ses camarades étaient particulièrement inspirés cette année. _A_ _voir leur tête, on pourrait aisément les prendre pour de vrais Poufsouffle_. Supporter l'équipe adverse à celle de Serpentard était une pratique habituelle pour eux – sauf que d'habitude, ils se contentaient de grossir les rangs de leur tribune en arborant les couleurs de la maison en question (sans compter Olivia Jordan et ses commentaires pas toujours très professionnels au micro).

_Mais pas ça_, songea Rose en voyant un troisième année déambuler dans la salle dans un costume de blaireau plutôt réussit. _Je sens que Quirke va s'en prendre plein la poire_, ajouta-t-elle mentalement en voyant une énorme banderole avec écrit en lettres rouges : « BATTEUR SERDAIGLE OU SERPENTARD, MÊME COMBAT : A QUI SERA LE PLUS LACHE ». Hésitant à le confisquer, elle se dit que de toute façon les supporteurs adverses préparaient pire, ils le faisaient à chaque match. _La question est : que feront les Serdaigle ?_

En effet, depuis la rencontre avec Serdaigle, les Serpentard avaient amplement félicités du jeu de leurs batteurs et les aiglons n'avaient pas daigné ignorer ces gentilles attentions. Depuis, il n'était pas très rare de voir deux élèves de ces maisons se saluer dans les couloirs et échanger quelques mots. A l'opposé, la plupart des Poufsouffle avaient critiqué le pseudo-manque de fair-play de Quirke ce qui avait naturellement rapproché les lions des blaireaux.

_De toute façon, on s'est toujours mieux entendu avec eux_. Les Serdaigle étaient généralement plutôt orgueilleux et adoraient faire savoir qu'ils étaient plus intelligents que les autres – pour ceux qui n'avaient pas ces traits là, ils étaient généralement à moitié cinglés et faisaient des choses bizarre comme parler des heures durant avec un tableau. Au contraire, les Poufsouffle étaient très sympathiques, bons vivants et leur sagesse contrebalançait l'exubérance des Gryffondor.

« Dingue, non ? La surprit Finn, la tête déjà peinturluré en jaune et noir. J'ai l'impression qu'on va être encore plus voyants que les Poufsouffle eux-mêmes.

— Et encore plus bruyants, ajouta Rose lorsqu'un groupe de Gryffondor se mit à répéter quelques chants d'encouragement.

— Je me demande si les Serdaigle vont faire pareil pour Serpentard, lança-t-il en s'asseyant sur une des rares chaises vide à la table de James et Eddy.

— J'en doute, répondit James en pleine conversation sur le match à venir. Les piafs veulent bien faire ami-ami avec les Serpy seulement parce que toute l'école leur en veut.

— Bizarre d'en vouloir à des batteurs qui ont fait leur job, grimaça Rose en secouant la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas cet acharnement vis-à-vis de Quirke et n'avait jamais manqué de le dire.

— Ils auraient pu te tuer, contra Eddy, sourcils froncés, et le comportement de Quirke n'arrange rien… Quand je me rappelle qu'il a demandé à l'arbitre de disqualifier Nate, grogna-t-il en secouant la tête.

— Sans lui, ils auraient eu quelques chances de gagner, fit James d'un air songeur. En tout cas, heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvés de meilleur gardien.

— Apparemment, ils l'ont trouvé en la personne de Terry Stebbins, intervint Finn en s'étirant. Et d'après Charlie, il n'est pas mauvais.

— Et comment Charlie sait ça ? Demanda Rose, étonnée. Elle déteste le Quidditch.

— C'est son voisin et il joue avec elle au baseball en été. Il est au poste de ri… re… quelque chose qui finit en « eur ».

— Receveur ? C'est celui qui attrape les balles dont j'imagine que ça peut le faire. En tout cas, il ne peut pas être pire que l'actuel gardien. »

James, qui avait suivit la conversation d'un air intéressé, tapa soudainement le poing sur la table et se mit à hocher la tête vigoureusement. Son visage s'était éclairé à la minute où elle avait parlé de baseball, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Ce truc, c'est que j'ai vu dans ta télé l'été dernier ?

— Oui, c'est ça, répondit Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

— Intéressant… »

Il hocha la tête quelques secondes de plus, le temps qu'Eddy et elle échangent un regard mi-amusé mi-étonné. Parfois, James avait des éclats de génie lorsqu'il s'agissait de Quidditch. _Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pense, c'est généralement des idées totalement loufoques… Comme quoi, Albus et lui sont bien frères, après tout._

Penser à Albus lui rappela que l'infirmerie ouvrirait bientôt pour les visiteurs. Il y était depuis trois jours – les blessures avaient été plus profondes qu'elles ne l'avaient laissé paraître. Le jeune homme avait perdu beaucoup de sang et donc dormi un jour entier avant de se réveiller, pâle comme un linge mais bien vivant.

Malfoy et elle avaient bien évidemment essayé de lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé à la Forêt Interdite mais ils n'avaient pas pu être seuls une seule fois. Ses amis, Gabriel Zabini et Meï Kawasaki, avaient investis les lieux et emplit l'air de conversations interminables qui avaient tout de même eut le mérite d'égayer l'humeur sombre d'Albus. _On a été d'une compagnie pitoyable, Malfoy et moi_, pensa Rose. Forcés de sourire aux blagues de Zabini et d'acquiescer devant les commentaires de Meï au sujet des derniers articles de la Gazette du Sorcier, ils n'avaient pas fait beaucoup d'efforts pour divertir leur meilleur ami, trop pressé d'en savoir plus. _Même Orpington s'est donné la peine de le faire_. Elle s'était en effet présentée un beau matin, aux bras de Malfoy, un paquet de chocogrenouille à la main et s'était mise à critiquer le professeur Stark pour le plus grand plaisir d'Albus.

_En définitif, les Serpentard ne font pas d'aussi mauvais amis_. Nott et Harper, les préfets de son année, s'étaient aussi donné la peine de venir, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. Rosier lui avait rappelé, de son ton froidement poli, que s'il tenait tant que ça à jouer les aventuriers, il pouvait le faire une fois la saison de Quidditch terminée mais le capitaine Hobbs l'avait vaillamment défendu.

En plus de cela, l'infirmerie avait été envahie par tous les Weasley de Poudlard, ce qui avait monopolisé un après-midi entier. Oncle Harry et tante Ginny étaient passés dès son réveil, juste le temps de s'assurer que leur cadet n'était pas trop amochi et de l'engueuler proprement. Oncle Harry avait passé une heure entière à discuter avec son fils tandis que Ginny avait dû s'en aller plus tôt, travail oblige. En menteur émérite, Albus n'avait pas eu de mal à convaincre son père de son histoire d'attaque de Sinistros et la battue organisée permit d'en attraper quatre. _Assez pour corroborer son histoire_. Cependant, le long regard soucieux qu'oncle Harry avait lancé à sa nièce était suffisant pour prouver qu'il n'avait pas tout avalé si naïvement que ça. _Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de faire comme si de rien était_.

Mais Rose avait arrêté d'essayer de comprendre les agissements de son parrain depuis longtemps déjà. Elle avait décidé de l'apprécier comme il était, avec son lot de mystères et d'incohérences. _Encore faut-il que James fasse de même_. Lui non plus n'avait pas cru à l'histoire d'Albus et lorsqu'il avait parlé de ses doutes à son père, celui-ci lui avait rétorqué qu'il n'était pas vraiment bien placé pour tenir de tels discours. _Certes, James cumule déjà une bonne dizaine de retenues depuis le début de l'année, mais oncle Harry n'a pas assuré sur ce coup…_

Evidemment, James s'était braqué et n'était pas repartit visiter son petit frère depuis. Albus faisait mine de ne pas s'en soucier mais elle savait pertinemment que ça le touchait quand même.

« Tu vas te faire maquiller ? Demanda Finn d'un ton jovial lorsqu'elle se leva de table.

— Non, l'infirmerie ouvre dans dix minutes, expliqua-t-elle en prenant les cours qu'elle avait noté pour Albus.

— Tu veux dire que tu vas manquer le match ? S'écria James, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

— Ton frère est à l'infirmerie, Potter, répliqua-t-elle, à présent agacée malgré elle.

— Je suis au courant, merci, vu que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as raté ton entrainement jeudi dernier, ronchonna-t-il alors qu'un certain malaise gagnait la table.

— Pourtant, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu lui rendre visite depuis la dernière fois. »

Cette-fois ci, Eddy lui lança un regard appuyé. La jeune fille faisait souvent la morale à James à cause de son comportement vis-à-vis de son petit frère – et n'hésitait pas à le faire à la vue de toute la maison. D'ordinaire, Rose était plutôt du genre à laver son linge sale en famille or l'adoration injuste que suscitait James à Gryffondor la poussait à rappeler à tout le monde qu'il était loin d'être parfait. _« Tu ne devrais pas te sentir en compétition avec lui »_, avait un jour lancé Hugo entre deux parties d'échecs mais elle avait nié la remarque avec véhémence. _J'essaie seulement d'aider._

Malheureusement, sa méthode n'avait pas l'air de plaire à Eddy qui lui répétait souvent qu'elle ne faisait la qu'empirer la situation. _Comme si ne rien dire pouvait l'arranger._

« Al' n'est pas mort entre temps, que je sache, se borna à lancer James dans sa barbe.

— Salue le de notre part, intervint tout de suite Eddy avant que sa cousine n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, et demande lui s'il a reçut le paquet que papa lui a envoyé. »

Rose ne répondit pas, encore trop dégoûtée par la remarque de son capitaine, et tourna brusquement les talons. _Je ne sais pas pourquoi Eddy protège ce petit con_, pensa-t-elle rageusement en dévalant les escaliers, _il ne mériterait pas qu'on dépense une noise pour lui. Et encore moins sa salive._

Parfois, elle se demandait comment Eddy pouvait être ami avec James. Contrairement à lui, il prenait soin de sa petite sœur et n'agissait pas en crétin de première. Certes, ils avaient en commun une forte tendance pour tout ce qui était interdit mais cette caractéristique n'était pas rare à Gryffondor. _Certaines amitiés sont tout simplement impossibles à comprendre_, décida-t-elle lorsqu'elle passa le pas de la porte de l'infirmerie. _Et d'autres_ pas.

Le dos droit et le visage fermé, Scorpius Malfoy avait une conversation inaudible avec son meilleur ami. Déjà en tenue de Quidditch, le jeune homme affichait une expression indéchiffrable sur ses traits réguliers et l'air sérieux d'Albus la poussa à ne pas les perturber. Les magnifiques yeux verts de son cousin brillaient doucement à chaque fois qu'un commentaire de son ami le faisait sourire et la stature imposante du blond jetait comme une ombre rassurante sur le corps du malade. _Ils ont l'air tellement serein_. Les voir discuter ensemble lui fit comme un petit pincement au cœur. _Je suis beaucoup trop agitée pour qu'Albus apprécie autant ma compagnie que celle de Malfoy_.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Malfoy leva des yeux gris dans lesquels elle perçu une lueur familière de suffisance. _Il sait tout, Al' lui a raconté_. _Il ne m'a pas attendu_. Avec un hochement de tête, Malfoy quitta le chevet de son meilleur ami et lui souffla quelques mots avant de quitter l'infirmerie : « Ne fais pas de scandale. »

Cette remarque acheva de l'attrister. _C'est Albus qui lui a demandé de me le dire_. A ce moment là, elle se sentait tellement petite devant lui qu'elle s'assit aux côtés de son meilleur ami sans émettre un seul mot. Rose avait toujours été au courant des secrets d'Albus avant tout le monde, et ce depuis toute petite. Mais depuis Poudlard, Malfoy s'était insidieusement taillé une place de choix dans le cœur du jeune Potter – c'était avec lui qu'il parlait des filles et de tous ces trucs de garçons dont elle était exclue, et le blond était aussi la personne la plus à même de le faire parler. _Et maintenant, c'est son premier confident_. Rose savait que c'était complètement stupide d'en être jalouse mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Salut, murmura doucement Albus en la cherchant du regard.

— Salut, répondit-elle d'un ton plat.

— Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demanda Albus en fronçant les sourcils.

— De t'écouter parler, inventa-t-elle de sa voix la plus neutre. »

Surpris, Albus haussa les sourcils et exhala un petit « Oh » qui lui donna l'air d'avoir quatre ans. _Al' à quatre ans_, se rappela-t-elle, _était le garçon le plus adorable du monde, avec ses magnifiques prunelles vertes pétillantes de vie, ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses risettes ravissantes._ Il ne pleurait presque jamais, même quand James le martyrisait ou quand ses parents ne venaient finalement pas, mais venait se confier sous la couette de Rose avec dans les yeux toute la tristesse du monde. _Fini, tout ça_. Dix ans après, Albus n'avait plus rien de l'enfant qu'il était, avec ses joues creuses et son attitude lunatique.

_Parfois, il est tellement distant que j'ai l'impression que je ne le connais plus, et puis d'autres fois…_

« Je ne pensais pas que t'allais venir maintenant, commença-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre le ciel orageux de décembre. Les supporteurs doivent déjà commencer à s'installer…

— On connait l'issue du match, soupira Rose, contente de parler de Quidditch.

— Je suppose, acquiesça-t-il, c'est dommage pour Diggory, c'est un bon joueur. Et un bon voisin, aussi, ajouta le garçon avec le début d'un sourire.

— Tu ne vas pas reprendre avec ça, fit-elle avec une petite moue.

— Avoue juste que tu l'aimes bien ! S'exclama-t-il avec des yeux malicieux.

— Oui, mais _pas_ _comme ça_, protesta-t-elle en secouant la tête. Et puis tu peux parler, tu bavais presque à chaque fois que sa grande sœur venait nous voir.

— Et je n'ai pas honte de l'avouer. Seulement, elle préférait James, alors bon, ajouta Albus sans jalousie aucune.

— Ça me dépasse toujours autant, grogna Rose en pensant à son capitaine. Je ne comprends pas comment autant de monde peut l'apprécier. Tu le verrais, à Gryffondor, à faire son coq devant toutes les filles.

— Tu dois adorer, sourit-il en imaginant sûrement la scène. Moi, je comprends parfaitement pourquoi il est si populaire. En plus d'être de notre famille, il est marrant, extraverti, cool – et, avouons-le, pas trop mal.

— Seulement parce qu'il s'entretient, fit-elle en secouant la tête, tu pourrais être bien plus séduisant si tu le voulais.

— Regardez qui parle, ironisa Albus en lui lançant un regard aigu. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu devrais arrêter de faire semblant de le détester pour me faire plaisir, Rose, ajouta-t-il d'une voix radicalement différente qui la surpris autant que la remarque elle-même.

— Quoi ?! Je ne –

— J'ai d'abord cru que c'était parce que vous vous ressembliez tellement – toujours à vouloir être sur le devant de la scène, à commander, à être le meilleur, expliqua Albus sans sembler le lui reprocher. Tu adores la confrontation mais déteste que l'on te tienne tête, sauf que James répond toujours présent. Mais, à vous voir jouer au Quidditch, il est évident que vous fonctionnez très bien ensemble, conclût-il. »

Une telle analyse la laissa muette de stupeur. Il était vrai que, de tous ses cousins, c'était sans doute à James qu'elle ressemblait le plus. Tous deux avaient dès l'enfance eu le désir de montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas seulement les rejetons de héros de guerre. Lily en était fière et en jouait dès qu'elle le pouvait tandis qu'Hugo se fichait trop de ce que les gens pouvaient bien penser de lui pour faire attention à ça. _Et Al', entre tous, est celui qui nous ressemble le moins. _Le cadet des Potter était aussi discret que son propre petit frère mais il avait depuis toujours eu une envie irrépressible de répandre le bien autour de lui. _Sans compter qu'il a abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de se dissocier de l'image de son père._

« C'est aussi parce que tu t'occupes autant de moi que James me déteste, soufflait, nonobstant, Albus en dardant sur elle ses splendides émeraudes baignées de mélancolie.

— James ne te détestes pas, fut tout ce qu'elle pu répondre. C'est ton frère, il t'aime forcément.

— Peut-être. Mais à quoi ça sert s'il ne le montre jamais ? »

Rose n'avait pas de réponse à cette question.

Dehors, les hurlements des supporteurs résonnèrent jusque dans l'infirmerie et elle regretta une brève seconde de rater le match. Pour l'avoir vu jouer quelques fois, Rose savait que la remplaçante d'Albus pouvait largement tenir tête à l'attrapeur des Poufsouffle. Quant aux batteurs de Serpentard, O'Connors et Malfoy, ils étaient les deuxièmes meilleurs du tournoi après ceux de Serdaigle et n'auraient donc pas trop de souci à sortir leur meilleur jeu. En toute objectivité, les gardiens se valaient et elle se plaisait à croire qu'il en était de même pour les poursuiveurs. Ceux de Poufsouffle jouaient ensemble depuis la deuxième année et leur coordination faisait pâlir d'envie même une équipe aussi expérimenté que celle des Serdaigle. Rosier avait été élue meilleure buteuse du championnat trois années de suite mais ses deux coéquipiers étaient nettement moins doués qu'elle. De ce fait, le duel entre les deux était plutôt prometteur.

_Mais je suis là pour une bonne raison_.

« Albus, appela-t-elle, bien décidée à en finir avec cette histoire.

— Mhh ?

— C'était Alice, n'est ce pas ? »

Les yeux d'Albus tressaillirent un moment puis quittèrent à regret la vue du parc pour se tourner vers elle. On ne pouvait nier que son séjour à l'infirmerie lui avait fait beaucoup de bien : il avait reprit des couleurs et ses cernes avaient presque disparues. Depuis l'été, ses cheveux avaient encore poussés et même quelques légers poils furetaient sur sa mâchoire carrée, ce qui lui allait étrangement bien.

« Oui, c'était elle, répondit-t-il finalement d'une voix grave. Tout a commencé cet été. Un vieux bouquin sur comment se transformer en animagus, trouvé chez Barjow & Beurk, et la voilà qui se met en tête d'y arriver toute seule. Alice m'a envoyé quelques lettres et m'a dit qu'elle avait fait quelques essais pas très concluants dans son jardin. J'ai fait quelques recherches et j'ai découvert qu'être dans un milieu moldu ne facilitait pas vraiment les choses.

— Le journal de Sirius Black, cita Rose avec une grimace.

— C'est ça, abonda-t-il avec un hochement de tête. Alors elle a décidé d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite – on peut difficilement faire mieux comme endroit magique, sans compter qu'être dans un milieu sauvage est aussi un atout conséquent, du moins de l'avis de Sirius.

— Et ses parents ? Ce sont des moldus, non ? Ils sont moins coulants que ça, d'habitude, fit-elle en pensant à ses grands-parents maternels.

— Elle vit seule avec son père qui est un homme d'affaire, ça n'a pas été très dur. Le plus dur a été de pénétrer dans la Forêt – c'est très surveillé depuis la Grande Guerre. Mais, depuis la révolte des centaures, c'est un peu le bazar donc elle en a profité pour se glisser dans une des cabanes des rebelles.

— J'ai du mal à croire qu'un centaure veuille bien – Oh. Rohan, j'imagine, comprit-elle.

— Il me devait une faveur… Il a refusé de l'aider à se transformer mais il avait construit des dizaines de baraques vu qu'il doit toujours être en mouvement.

— Mais si elle s'est transformée, pourquoi t'a-t-elle agressée ? Demanda Rose qui trouvait le sujet des centaures encore trop délicat.

— Tu connais Alice, un peu dans la lune, pas toujours apte à contrôler ce qu'elle fait… Dans le journal de Sirius, il disait que dans la majorité des cas, l'animal dont on se transformait était aussi celui de son Patronus.

— Celui d'Alice est un papillon, non ?

— C'est ça. Sauf que les insectes sont trop différents de nous pour que la transformation soit facile.

— Rita Skeeter n'y est parvenue qu'après six années. J'imagine qu'Alice est nettement moins patiente.

— J'ai réussi à lui faire promettre d'attendre un mois.

— Le temps que le premier septembre arrive, soupira Rose en gigotant sur sa chaise.

— D'abord, j'ai cru qu'on pourrait essayer de se transformer tous les deux. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que mon Patronus peut bien être mais je doute que ce soit un insecte. Bref, j'ai fait quelques autres recherches à la Bibliothèque et j'ai essayé de poser quelques questions à McGonagall.

— Vraiment, et elle t'a dit quoi ? Fit la jeune fille en observant son cousin avec de grands yeux pleins de curiosité.

— Que se représenter sous sa forme animale pendant la transformation aidait beaucoup, répondit Albus en haussant les épaules. Evidemment, elle m'a donné un long discours sur les risques que ça comportait.

— Et rester coincé dans sa forme animale en faisait partie ?

— Oui, mais le cas d'Alice est un peu plus compliqué. Quand je lui ai rapporté les mots de McGonagall, elle a prit la décision de _choisir_ son animal. Je ne sais pas si tu saisis bien la nuance car normalement l'animal doit convenir à la personnalité du sorcier. Généralement, on ne connait son identité qu'à la fin de la transformation.

— Et tu connaissais les risques, au moment où Alice a prit cette décision ?

— Non, avoua-t-il avec une grimace, j'étais plus excité qu'autre chose… Et elle encore plus. Tu aurais dû la voir, avec ses yeux brillants de détermination et ses cheveux en bataille. Je ne l'avais jamais connue aussi passionnée… Je veux dire, je savais qu'elle adorait les créatures magiques mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement. Elle en parlait tout le temps, à chaque fois que je venais la voir. Et, au mois de Novembre, elle m'a accueillie avec un énorme sourire : elle avait réussit.

— En quatre mois, fit Rose avec un sifflement impressionné. Ton grand-père avait mit deux fois plus de temps, non ?

— Ouais. Et Sirius deux mois de plus… Seulement, ça n'avait pas marché comme prévu. Je ne l'ai pas compris la première fois qu'elle s'est transformée en panthère mais la seconde, on pouvait déjà voir qu'elle ne le contrôlait pas totalement – elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de dévorer un lapin. Le lendemain, elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait gambadé toute la journée sous sa forme animale et qu'elle avait eu un peu de difficulté à reprendre forme humaine. Et puis, au fur et à mesure, il y avait des fois où je ne la trouvais carrément pas chez elle – et quand c'était le cas, elle semblait complètement ailleurs, se parlait toute seule. J'ai compris qu'il y avait un souci quand elle… » Albus lui jeta un vif coup d'œil avant de reprendre, d'une voix basse et rapide : « quand elle m'a lacéré le dos alors qu'on s'embrassait.

— _Oh_. »

Hochant la tête, Rose essaya d'intégrer toutes les informations petit à petit. « Ne fait pas de scandale », lui avait dit Malfoy, or pour l'instant elle était plus intéressée par l'événement qu'autre chose. _Simple curiosité scientifique ou envie de montrer à Malfoy qu'il s'était trompé sur elle ? _Rose l'ignorait, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle en voulait à Albus de le lui avoir caché. _J'aurai pu l'aider mieux que Malfoy_.

« C'est ce que voulait me dire Malfoy après les Potions ?

— Je ne lui ai pas dit d'où elles provenaient… Mais il a vu le sang sur ma chemise donc je n'ai pas vraiment pu le lui cacher.

— Et comment il a réagit quand tu lui as tout raconté ?

— Moins énervé que la dernière fois, hasarda Albus avec un semblant de sourire. A la réflexion, il l'a prit plutôt calmement, avoua-t-il en lui lançant un regard suspicieux. Un peu comme toi, je ne m'y attendais pas trop.

— C'est pour ça que tu lui as demandé que je ne fasse pas de scandale, j'imagine, balança-t-elle d'un ton plus agressif qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

— Je ne lui ai pas demandé de dire ça, répliqua Albus en fronçant les sourcils. A mon avis, il espérait plutôt que tu me fasses la morale. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi, mais cette histoire a l'air de plus l'ennuyer lui que toi. »

C'était vrai. _Et c'est une première_. Si au début elle s'était montrée nettement plus inquiète que lui par les cachoteries d'Albus, le fait que Rose confie en mains propres le cas de son meilleur ami à Malfoy l'avait étrangement motivé à en savoir d'avantage. Pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas vraiment cru que cela le toucherait autant (c'était Alyson qui lui avait conseillé cette petite mise en scène et force était de constater qu'elle était une excellente manipulatrice). Quand elle en avait reparlé à Dubois, celle-ci avait répliqué que le plus important était de montrer qu'elle pensait qu'Albus faisait d'avantage confiance à Malfoy qu'à elle. _Apparemment, Malfoy n'était pas au courant_, pensa-t-elle avec une petite moue.

Maintenant, elle s'en voulait un peu de le lui avoir dit. Cela avait poussé le blond à se sentir nettement plus concerné par la situation d'Albus_. Et à prendre encore un peu plus de place_.

Cette fois-ci, Rose se sentit encore plus minable que tout à l'heure. _Je suis vraiment un monstre d'égoïsme_. _Je devrais lui en vouloir de risquer sa vie comme il le fait mais la seule chose à quoi je pense est Malfoy_. Elle osa un regard vers Albus, le visage encore emprunt de perplexité, ses yeux verts fixés sur la fenêtre qui donnait sur le stade de Quidditch.

« Je crois que ce qui me fâche le plus, c'est que tu te confies à lui en premier, soupira-t-elle d'un ton contrit.

— Je sais, répondit Albus avec douceur, sauf qu'il est temps que tu comprennes que lui aussi est mon meilleur ami.

— Je pensais que tu faisais ça pour me punir par rapport à l'année dernière avec les centaures, continuait Rose avec une grimace.

— Inconsciemment, c'est probablement ce que je fais, observa-t-il en haussant les épaules. J'imagine que je t'en veux encore mais de toute façon, Scorpius n'a jamais critiqué ce que tu as a fait.

— Et ne m'a pas protégé non plus, ne put-elle pas s'empêcher de lancer.

— Comme si tu l'aurais fait à sa place. »

Seul un petit sourire lui répondit. _Clairement pas_. Les rares fois où les deux garçons s'étaient disputés, Rose avait toujours profité de la situation pour passer plus de temps avec Albus sans avoir à supporter la présence du Malfoy.

_Il y'a même des fois où j'ai essayé d'aggraver leur dispute, mais ça a plutôt eu l'effet inverse_, pensa Rose en s'adossant plus confortablement sur sa chaise. _Al a toujours été plus fin manipulateur que moi._

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je me rends maintenant compte à quel point j'ai été stupide de croire que je pourrais régler ça tout seul, déplora Albus d'un ton un peu trop plaintif pour qu'elle tombe dans le panneau.

— Tu ne perds pas le nord, souris Rose en secouant la tête. Quand on était petit et qu'Hugo était encore jaloux de toi, il me disait souvent que chaque mot sorti de ta bouche avait un but bien précis. Tiens, s'il était là, il dirait que le combo Quidditch/souvenir d'enfance/critique de notre ennemi commun a été sorti exprès pour me rendre plus réceptive à tes confidences sur Alice.

— J'ignorais qu'Hugo ait été jaloux de moi un jour, fit son meilleur ami en ignorant sa dernière remarque. Cependant, la flamme d'admiration qui brillait au fond de son regard lui prouva qu'elle avait touché juste.

— Menteur, tu le sais parfaitement. Il m'a raconté la fois où vous avez fait un rituel pour changer de sœur, confia-t-elle en gloussant. Et ne change pas de sujet, petit malin, j'ai très bien compris que tu voulais que je t'aide.

— Et je sais déjà que tu vas m'aider, riposta Albus après une poignée de secondes. Oui, j'avoue être un vil manipulateur-calculateur-

— Tu peux dire Serpentard, ça résume tout. » Coupa Rose avec un sourire taquin avant de revenir aux choses sérieuses : « Ça m'ennuie de te donner raison mais… t'as raison. En fait, je n'ai qu'une seule envie : me planquer à la bibliothèque et lire tous les livres que je peux trouver au sujet des animagis, ajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête.

— Alors qu'est ce qui te retient ? Demanda son meilleur ami, manifestement soulagé de ne pas s'être trompé.

— Une dernière question : est-ce que Malfoy aussi est de la partie ?

— Il n'a pas voulu, signifia Albus d'un air penaud. Je crois qu'il a mal vécu ces derniers mois… Me voir arriver presque tous les soirs après minuit l'a privé du sommeil auquel il est habitué, sans compter que ça l'a beaucoup inquiété. Et puis je pense qu'il n'a pas vraiment apprécié la fois où Alice a essayé de nous attaquer… Il m'a dit qu'il était fatigué de friser la mort chaque année et qu'il avait besoin de se poser. »

Le jeune Potter avait récité ça comme si les mots venaient directement de la bouche de Malfoy. Rose avait eu exactement le même discours lorsqu'Albus lui avait parlé de son projet de se transformer en animagus (qui était apparemment un moyen détourné pour qu'elle aide Alice) et elle comprenait la position du Serpentard. Seulement, ses excellentes notes prouvaient qu'elle avait exagéré la difficulté des BUSEs_. Mieux, j'ai _envie_ de l'aider. Se transformer en animagus, ce n'est pas rien, _se dit-elle en sentant un frisson d'excitation parcourir son échine comme à chaque fois qu'Albus l'embarquait dans une nouvelle aventure.

« Ça change quelque chose ? Risqua Albus avec précaution.

— Non. En fait, je crois que ça m'arrange. Tu m'as manqué et je pense que faire quelque chose sans Malfoy va nous faire beaucoup de bien. Je n'aime pas te partager avec lui, ajouta Rose avec un haussement d'épaule qui montrait bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

— Grande nouvelle, ironisa le garçon d'une voix rieuse puis, plus tendrement : Je suis content que malgré le fait que j'ai été plutôt distant dernièrement on puisse encore se parler aussi franchement, avoua Albus en dardant ses magnifiques prunelles vertes sur elle.

— A quatre ans…

— …comme à quarante, chuchota-t-il en complétant leur formule rituelle. »

* * *

**Note de fin : **Voilà, on finit avec un bout d'Albus/Rose tout mignon, j'ai trop envie de faire un câlin à cette horrible gueule d'ange ! En tout cas, je suis contente qu'Albus s'ouvre enfin un peu aux autres. Autant vous le dire toute suite, ça m'a vraiment saoulé qu'ils soient d'humeur aussi renfermée tout ce temps mais je voulais aussi rappeler que c'était bien le fils d'Harry Potter (qui peut être très chiant quand il veut) mais là le prochain chapitre va être nettement plus amusant à écrire !

Voici d'ailleurs une petite mise en bouche :

" La dernière fois, il s'est littéralement vidé dans la douche, grimaça Nate alors que James souriait à ce souvenir.

— Ouais, ça puait encore plus qu'un pet d'Eddy, s'esclaffa-t-il. Enfin bref, quoi de neuf, Loulou, t'as laissé quelques langues s'occuper de toi ? Demanda-t-il en se servant un autre verre. J'ai entendu dire que Megan Hegel était folle de toi et elle est plutôt mignonne – sans compter que c'est la meilleure suceuse de tout Poudlard, tu peux me croire.

— J'étais presque en train de me dire que discuter avec toi m'avait manqué, James, marmonna Louis en roulant ses yeux. Merci de m'avoir remis les idées en place.

— Toujours un plaisir, Loulou, répondit le Potter. Rappelle-moi si tu veux que je te retire le balai que t'as dans cul, surtout, ajouta-t-il en levant son verre en sa direction.

— C'est ça, souffla le blond en se levant. Bon, bah, bonne chance Gudgeon, je vais m'occuper de mon propre alcolo."

... Vous l'aurez compris, un POV James !

**Vocabulaire :**

_Attaque en faucon_ : Les trois poursuiveurs sont disposés en triangle comme la pointe d'une flèche et volent ensemble vers les buts, dans le but d'intimider l'équipe adverse. (voir Le Quidditch à Travers les Ages)

_Passe arrière_ : lorsqu'un poursuiveur jette le Souafle discrètement à un coéquipier derrière lui (même référence).

_Episkey_ : Sortilège permettant de soigner des blessures mineures.

_Sinistros_ : Créature semblable à un gros chien noir annonciateur de mauvais présages.

_Randolf Spudmore_: Inventeur de l'Eclair de Feu et ennemi juré de la société des balais de course Nimbus !

**Coup de pouce :**

Scorpius Malfoy : (_Serpentard, 5ème année_) Fils unique de Drago Malfoy, meilleur ami d'Albus Potter. Bon élève, petit-ami de Cassandra Orpington, batteur de son équipe. Il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur, ces temps ci. En même temps, entre Rose qui n'arrête pas de leur surclasser dans toutes les matières et Albus qui fait n'importe quoi je le comprends un peu.

Albus Potter : (_Serpentard, 5ème année_) Fils cadet d'Harry et Ginny, attrapeur, meilleur ami de Rose et Scorpius. Adorable quand il fait l'effort de l'être, c'est quelqu'un d'assez discret mais sympathique qui aimerait bien être un peu plus indépendant. Il peut être plus retors que Lily Potter en personne quand il s'agit d'aider une personne à laquelle il tien.

Gabriel Zabini : (_Serpentard, 5ème année_) Ami de Scorpius et Albus, souvent le mot pour rire et toujours pour draguer. A hérité du talent de sa grand-mère en ce qui concerne les potions, dont il est un passionné inconditionnel.

Rose Weasley : (_Gryffondor, 5ème année_) Fille ainée de Ron et Hermione, poursuiveuse plutôt douée, préfète et première de classe. En ce moment, on dirait bien que tout lui réussit : elle se fait sauver par l'irrésistible Nathaniel Gudgeon, elle prend le temps de s'amuser avec ses copains _et_ d'avoir les meilleurs notes de sa classe. Cerise sur le gâteau : sa complicité avec Albus semble bien partie pour durer !

Finn O'Riley : (_Gryffondor, 5ème année_) Bon ami de Rose, toujours le mot pour rire et diplomate de talent - car pour éviter une dispute entre Dubois et Rose, il faut au moins ça. En quatre mot comme en cent le bon pote par excellence.

Robert Bones : (_Gryffondor, 5ème année_) Batteur, ami de Rose, garçon posé et tranquille, assez mystérieux.

Charlotte Cook : (_Gryffondor, 5ème année_) Amie de Rose, une grande blonde toujours pleine de vie qui évite de se prendre la tête autant que possible. Ah, et si vous l'appelez "Charlotte", il y'a une chance non négligeable que vous vous preniez son poing dans la figure.

Alyson Dubois : (_Gryffondor, 5ème année_) Jolie brunette, amie de Rose même si elles se disputent parfois, féminine, un poil séductrice.

James Potter : (_Gryffondor, 6ème année_) Gardien et capitaine de l'équipe, fils ainé d'Harry et Ginny, prend son rôle au sérieux, c'est un beau garçon qui n'hésite pas à profiter de son physique. Semble ne pas avoir une haute estime de son petit frère, mais quand on vit avec Harry Potter Junior, ça ne doit pas aider.

Nathaniel Gudgeon : (_Gryffondor, 6ème année_) Attrapeur vedette, charismatique, adulé par toute l'école sans même prendre la grosse tête et accessoirement preux chevalier sur son balai blanc (oui, bon, faut s'adapter...).


	6. Chapitre 5 : James I

**Disclamer : **Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur : **Je suis terriblement désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps pour publier la suite mais j'ai été très occupée dernièrement et ce chapitre m'a donné un mal de chien.

Qu'on s'entende bien : j'ai eu énormément de plaisir à l'écrire et il a été bouclé en "seulement" deux semaines mais comme j'avais prévu de faire une partie 2 du chapitre 4 et que finalement non... Bref, tout une histoire. Mais l'avantage c'est le prochain POV de Rose se fera vite vu que j'en ai déjà écrit une partie !

D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu, avant de vous précipiter sur ce chapitre **n'oubliez pas de lire la dernière partie du chapitre 4** (d'autant plus que celui-ci en est la suite directe !).

Bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, juste une dernière ligne pour remercier mes gentils reviewers qui se sont donné la peine de me donner leurs avis. Donc un grand merci à **Ero-Chikachu,** **cat240, PlumeDeSucre**, **Capucine Maina** et **Hysope** :)

Enjoy !

* * *

**James I – Parfait... Ou presque.**

Tandis que d'autres se chuchotaient des mots doux à l'infirmerie, James, lui, donnait de sa voix aux chants de victoire des Poufsouffle. La foule de supporters aux couleurs noir et jaune s'était amassée à l'entrée des vestiaires et avait porté sur ses épaules l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison qui, rayonnante de bonheur et hilare, laissait exploser sa joie à grands renforts de vivats et de hourras. Les Gryffondor se fondaient merveilleusement bien dans le décor et James vit même le troisième année déguisée en blaireau se faire porter par un groupe de Poufsouffle qui scandait le nom de leur maison.

Le Potter avait prit le parti de ne pas porter les couleurs d'une autre maison que la sienne, tout comme une poignée de Gryffondor plus puristes que les autres dont Olivia Jordan et Ed faisaient partie, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de prendre sur leurs épaules un Poufsouffle qui avait eu la bonne idée d'emmener un tambour qu'il battait en rythme.

« Hey-Oh ! Hey-Oh !

Se lève le Blaireau !

Hey-Oh ! Hey-Oh !

Là en chair et en os ! *», Entonna pour la quatrième fois l'épais gardien des Blaireau, porté par pas moins de quatre personnes.

Le refrain fut repris encore et encore, tellement fort que James cru à un moment que même les plus hautes fenêtres de Poudlard allaient éclater en mille morceaux. Mais seuls éclataient les rires et les cris de la cohue qui résonnèrent sur les murs de grès lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'enceinte du château.

« Je vais de ce pas demander au directeur une autorisation spéciale pour que tout le monde puisse participer à la fête, annonça Eriksen, le préfet-en-chef, en prenant la direction du deuxième étage.

— Dans ce cas, la maison Gryffondor se chargera d'apporter de quoi s'amuser, déclara James d'une voix forte, déclenchant les applaudissements de la foule. »

Gryffondor et Poufsouffle se séparèrent au pied des escaliers du hall en se promettant de refaire usage de leurs cordes vocales dans la soirée. Les rares Serdaigle qui avaient pris le parti des blaireaux assurèrent qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de participer aux festivités et s'en allèrent sans plus tarder. James, lui, partit après avoir échangé une dernière poignée de main avec Matthew Diggory, le capitaine des Poufsouffle, dont les yeux brillèrent de fierté. _T'as de quoi être fier, Matt_, pensa le jeune Potter en lui lançant un large sourire, _t'as eu les burnes de changer de poste au dernier moment et ça a payé_. Il avait porté son équipe à la victoire et méritait amplement les ovations dont sa maison le couvrait.

Dans la salle commune, les chants avaient cessés mais l'humeur joyeuse ne s'était pas évaporée, loin de la. Les Gryffondor avaient une solide réputation de fêtards et à voir la façon dont James organisa le ravitaillement en boisson, ballons lumineux increvables, pétard mouillés du Dr Flibuste et autres joyeusetés – qu'il puisa cette fois-ci dans l'inventaire de la boutique de Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux, ceux-ci la méritaient amplement. Déboulant dans son dortoir en gravissant les escaliers quatre à quatre, James se mit en quête de l'élément incontournable de toute soirée qui se respecte.

« T'es sûr de vouloir épuiser toutes nos réserves ? Demanda Ed en le voyant sortir une quantité impressionnante d'alcool de sous son lit.

— _Poufsouffle a gagné_, lança James pour seul argument en prenant une dernière bouteille de Wisky pur Feu. Mec, j'espère que quelqu'un a pensé à prendre une photo de la tête de Rosier parce que j'ai très envie de l'encadrer sur mon mur.

— De quoi bien dormir le soir, j'imagine, blagua Ed, les bras chargé de cannettes de bières aromatisées à la citrouille. Je t'attends près des cuisines, met pas trente ans à t'habiller. »

_Facile à dire pour lui_, pensa James en fouillant dans ses affaires. Ed avait la peau couleur ébène et le style qui allait avec. Tout lui allait, même ce pantalon moutarde qu'il avait décidé de porter pour honorer les Poufsouffle. Décidant qu'il avait dicté là le dress code de la soirée, James décida de lui aussi porter quelque chose de jaune. _Malheureusement, tout le monde n'a pas mon prodigieux sens esthétique_, décida-t-il lorsque Nathaniel Gudgeon sorti de la salle de bain en t-shirt des Canons de Chudley.

« La seule fille que t'emballeras avec ce t-shirt est ma cousine, Nate, soupira James d'un ton réprobateur en enfilant un pull à col V noir sur une chemise jaune.

— Alors croise les doigts pour moi, répliqua le garçon en sortant avec deux bonbonnes d'hydromel. »

Pas bien sûr de savoir si c'était une blague ou pas, James pris le parti de motiver la dernière personne qui restait dans son dortoir à venir lui aussi. En bon irlandais, Jonathan Finnigan acheminait déjà l'alcool dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle dont l'accès avait été ouvert. Donald McMurray, lui, ne partageaient malheureusement pas l'amour des écossais pour le whisky.

« Don', ça te dit pas de venir ? Proposa James en arrangeant ses cheveux devant le miroir.

— Non, merci, répondit celui d'un ton grincheux. Tu devrais déjà t'estimer heureux que je n'aie pas confisqué tout ça, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil critique sur la bouteille de Whisky pur Feu qu'il tenait à la main.

— Allez McMurray je te parie que je peux t'aider à te faire n'importe quelle fille, insista James dans une dernière tentative de le faire bouger de son lit.

— _Fiche moi la paix_, siffla le préfet en serrant plus férocement que jamais le livre dans lequel il était plongé.

— Bon très bien, mais si jamais tu changes d'avis, le mot de passe est _Don-est-gay_, riposta James d'une voix moqueuse. »

Pour toute réponse, Donald tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et l'ignora purement et simplement. Trop habitué à un tel comportement, James haussa les épaules et quitta son dortoir avec un dernier regard vers le miroir. _Je devrais peut-être porter du jaune un peu plus souvent_, pensa-t-il d'un œil appréciateur. _Ça me va presqu'aussi bien que le rouge_.

Sur cette dernière pensée, James Sirius Potter pénétra dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle avec l'assurance que toutes les filles le dévoreraient des yeux.

**~Õ~Õ~**

La fête battait son plein lorsqu'il vit Rose faire irruption dans la pièce. En habituée, elle avait choisi de venir au moment où les plus jeunes avaient été obligés à quitter la salle pour que l'on puisse remplacer la Bièraubeurre par des boissons plus fortes. _Et elle a même fait l'effort de mettre une jupe à la couleur adéquate_, remarqua James en haussant les sourcils. Plus intéressant encore était l'expression étonnée qui ne parvenait pas à masquer son amertume. _C'est ce que ça fait de perdre son temps avec mon frangin, petite – rater la plus belle prestation de Poufsouffle depuis au moins dix ans_, pensa James en lui faisant signe.

Dubois la précédait de quelques mètres, habillée de façon nettement plus recherché et jolie à croquer avec ses longs cheveux fins coulant voluptueusement sur son dos. _Dommage que les formes ne suivent pas_, se dit-il toutefois en reportant son attention sur sa cousine.

« 50 à 340, lança-t-il en guise de salutation. T'as _vraiment_ raté quelque chose.

— _Je sais_, grinça-t-elle misérablement. Tu aurais vu la tête de Malfoy quand il le lui a annoncé… Albus ne voulait pas en croire ses oreilles et je n'ai pas eu le cœur de me moquer d'eux, conclût-elle en saisissant au passage un verre d'hydromel.

— T'en avais pas besoin, le score suffit, répliqua James en terminant son verre. O'Riley t'as raconté le déroulement du match ?

— Finn ? Oh, non, il est en retenue avec le professeur McGonagall. Mais Alyson m'a raconté ce que Matt à fait. C'était très courageux, commenta-t-elle, encore impressionnée.

— Inconscient, si tu veux mon avis, contra Dubois en secouant la tête.

— Le Quidditch est un sport d'initiative, fit James d'une voix suave en observant ses yeux noisette piqués par la curiosité. Et d'après la dernière conversation qu'on eu chez Slughorn, ton père pense comme moi.

— Sauf que _je_ ne pense pas comme mon père, rétorqua la jeune fille en se refroidissant. Je crois que j'ai aperçue Charlie là-bas, on se voit après, Rose.

— Corde sensible, expliqua Rose avec une grimace une fois que son amie fut partie. Alors, tu te décides à me parler du match ou bien… ? »

Il ne la laissa pas parler d'avantage et ils s'installèrent sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Les organisateurs de la soirée avaient disposé un peu partout une bonne partie du garde-manger des cuisines de Poudlard et la table basse qui siégeait près d'eux ne faisait pas exception. Cependant – _et contrairement à ses habitudes de ventre sur patte, _songea James avec un sourire amusé_ – _ Rose ne semblait pas avoir envie de manger : ses grands yeux bleus l'observaient avec l'intensité d'une fanatique de Quidditch. _Ce qu'elle est de toute façon_, estima-t-il en remplissant deux verres de vin d'ortie. Il attendit qu'un groupe de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle arrête de chanter pour débuter son exposé par la présentation de la composition de chacune des équipes.

« On connaissait déjà celle de Serpentard mais quand on a vu que Matt avait décidé de jouer au poste d'attrapeur, même Ed et Olivia ont observé une minute de silence.

— Et quand ils ont vu que l'attrapeur titulaire de Poufsouffle était au poste de poursuiveur ?

— Là, je n'ai plus rien compris, répondit pour lui Fred Weasley en venant s'assoir auprès d'eux. Sur le coup, je crois que j'ai lancé une blague stupide.

— « Une flatulence de blaireau a fait perdre la mémoire de Diggory, semble-t-il, il a oublié à quel poste jouer » récita James pendant que Rose secouait la tête d'un air faussement affligé. Autant dire que les Serpentard étaient très contents et se voyaient déjà avec 400 points au compteur.

— Je suis presque sûr d'avoir vu Rosier sourire, abonda Ed en prenant l'un des petits fours disposés sur la table. A mon avis, les Serpentard n'ont jamais été aussi sûr d'eux.

— On en a eu un aperçut quand ils ont annoncé qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de remplaçants, cette année, rappela Rose en levant les yeux au ciel. Je me souviens encore de l'air terrorisé des Poufsouffle à ce moment là, ajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix, c'est en partie pourquoi j'étais si sûre que Serpentard allait gagner.

— Matt a du lui aussi voir que son équipe avait peur, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il a décidé de déstabiliser tout le monde. Il m'a personnellement demandé si quelques Gryffondor pouvaient mettre un peu d'ambiance dans les tribunes, confia James alors que les sourcils de Rose se levaient sous la surprise.

— C'est lui qui a fournit toute la peinture – et même le costume, enchérit Ed, tout ça pour créer une bonne dynamique. »

Impressionné, James l'était, et il ne fut pas étonné que Rose le soit aussi. Il savait mieux que personne que l'humeur des supporteurs avait un poids non négligeable dans la victoire d'une équipe. Elle avait un impact direct sur celle des joueurs et donc sur leurs performances une fois sur un balai. Or Diggory avait réussit à persuader son équipe qu'inverser le poste de deux joueurs allait permettre de gagner, et il avait fait de cette idée à priori invraisemblable une vérité. Polyvalent, le capitaine des Poufsouffle avait pris l'ascendant sur l'attrapeuse des Serpentard en quelques minutes, mais le cœur réel du match ne se situait pas là.

« Rosier a été trop négligente, au début, et elle s'est mise à la jouer perso, expliquait James devant le visage captivé de sa cousine. Sauf qu'un attrapeur, _ça attrape_.

— Et celui reconverti en poursuiveur a récupéré pas moins de vingt balles en seulement quarante minutes, lâcha Ed d'une voix où perçait le respect.

— _Putain_, lâcha Rose en se redressant, les yeux ronds.

— Comme tu dis, acquiesça James, et les deux autres poursuiveurs ont fait ce que eux savent faire : marquer des buts. Après une heure de jeu, le score affichait les 110 à 0.

— Et les batteurs ? Ils n'ont pas pu les empêcher de marquer ?!

— Le première demi-heure, ils ne se sont occupés que de Diggory, et ils ont bien faillit l'avoir.

— Le coup droit d'O'Connors était très en forme, poursuivit Ed en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Ceux de Malfoy étaient plus vicieux que puissants mais il était évident que Matt se chiait dessus à chaque fois qu'un cognard passait trop près de lui.

— Quand Ed a annoncé qu'ils en étaient à 80-0 pour Poufsouffle, ils ont décidé d'harceler le poursuiveur-attrapeur et Rosier a enfin pu commencer à marquer. Sauf que Matt avait pensé à tout, continua d'une voix pleine de mystères James.

— James, par Merlin, _parle_ ! S'exclama Rose en gâchant ainsi le suspens qu'il essayait d'installer.

— Il a complètement abandonné la recherche du vif d'or et est venu tenir tête à Rosier pour aider son équipe à marquer quelques buts de plus. Le poursuiveur-attrapeur, lui, était encore poursuivit par Malfoy et O'Connors et volait très près du terrain. A un moment, O'Connors s'est un peu trop rapproché de lui…

— Et là, BIM ! Intervint Charlotte Cook en sautant devant Rose avec une batte à la main. Les batteurs de Poufsouffle ont lancé un cognard vers O'Connors qui a été projeté sur le sol et donc il a été DIS-QUA-LI-FIE ! »

La jeune fille semblait déjà bien éméchée et ils eurent beau essayer de lui retirer son arme, elle s'y accrocha tellement qu'elle percuta le mur au passage, y laissant une crevasse impressionnante. Seule la voix conciliante de Rose la convint de s'assoir à leurs côtés pour éviter de blesser quelqu'un, et la jeune fille ne tarda pas à dormir sur les genoux de son amie. _On ne peut pas nier qu'elle a de la poigne_, pensa James en la regardant ronfler bruyamment d'un air intéressé. _La poigne d'un batteur, même_.

Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de proposer l'idée à Rose : celle-ci s'était déjà relancée dans le récit du match.

« Mais c'est totalement surréaliste ! Lança Rose en secouant la tête. Comment Matt pouvait savoir que l'attrapeuse des Serpentard n'allait pas avoir le vif d'or ?

— Je l'ignorais, répondit Diggory en personne, manifestement alerté par le bruit qu'avait causé Cook et sa batte. »

Le Poufsouffle avait, contrairement à ses coéquipiers, eut la main mesurée sur les verres d'alcool et s'assit en face de Rose d'une démarche tout à fait respectable pour l'heure qu'il était. Matt était un beau garçon et James ne fut pas étonné de voir quelques marques de lèvres sur ses joues. Lui-même avait roulé quelques pelles en début de soirée – et avait quasiment subit une fouille archéologique de force par une Serdaigle complètement bourrée avant qu'il puisse s'en libérer – avant qu'il ne décide que parler de Quidditch était bien plus intéressant. _On dirait que Matt partage mon avis, _pensa James en le voyant essuyer ses joues avec une grimace qui fit rire Rose avant de livrer sa propre version des faits.

« Sauf que j'avais de grandes chances qu'elle n'y arrive pas en seulement trente minute, soit le temps que je m'étais accordé pour venir soutenir mes poursuiveurs. Il y avait trop de vent, trop de pluie et puis la luminosité laissait à désirer. Avec Albus, je n'aurai pas risqué le coup, mais heureusement ce n'était pas lui que j'avais en face, conclût-il simplement.

— Et comment avez-vous fait pour marquer autant de but en si peu de temps ? Demanda Rose en acceptant le troisième verre de vin que James lui versa. Je veux dire, je ne nie pas que vous êtes de bons poursuiveurs, mais je suis bien placée pour dire que Hobbs est aussi un bon gardien.

— Oui, mais j'avais expressément demandé aux batteurs de… »

James perdit le fil de la conversation lorsque la tête de Fred roula sur son épaule. Avec un soupir, il se leva et se fit un devoir de caler son cousin plus confortablement sur le canapé. En se promettant de revenir le chercher plus tard, le Potter partit chercher une boisson plus forte que le vin qu'il décida de laisser aux bons soins de Rose et de Matt.

Il n'était que onze heure du soir mais la soirée menait à son terme, le directeur ayant tenu à ce que tous les élèves soient rentrés avant minuit. La musique entrainante s'était transformée en berceuse somnolente et les lumières vives avaient laissé place à une ambiance tamisée propice aux étreintes langoureuses. Il s'avisa d'un bref coup d'œil qu'Alyson Dubois et l'un des poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle faisaient partie des nombreux couples qui s'adonnaient à cette activité.

Plus loin, près d'une série de tables qui faisait office de bar, Nathaniel Gudgeon et son cousin Louis étaient plongés dans une conversation à voix basse. Hésitant quelques secondes à s'incruster, James se dirigea finalement vers eux. _Diggory m'a bien piqué Rose_, lui, pensa-t-il pour se donner bonne conscience.

« Il reste quelque chose à boire, par ici ? Lança-t-il aux deux garçons.

— Eriksen vient de rafler les dernières bouteilles mais j'ai réussi à sauver ça, lui signifia Nate en désignant une fiasque de Whisky pur Feu à moitié entamée.

— A l'heure qu'il est, il doit déjà être complètement torché, commenta James en se servant un verre. Sacré préfet-en-chef !

— J'espère seulement qu'il n'a pas vomit dans tout le dortoir comme la dernière fois, intervint Louis, une expression soucieuse sur son beau visage.

— Je n'ai pas les mêmes espoirs vis-à-vis de Finnigan, soupira James en désignant son compagnon de chambre, chantant à tue-tête avec le gardien des Poufsouffle.

— La dernière fois, il s'est littéralement vidé dans la douche, grimaça Nate alors que James souriait à ce souvenir.

— Ouais, ça puait encore plus qu'un pet d'Eddy, s'esclaffa-t-il. Enfin bref, quoi de neuf, Loulou, t'as laissé quelques langues s'occuper de toi ? Demanda-t-il en se servant un autre verre. J'ai entendu dire que Megan Hegel était folle de toi et elle est plutôt mignonne – sans compter que c'est la meilleure suceuse de tout Poudlard, tu peux me croire.

— J'étais presque en train de me dire que discuter avec toi m'avait manqué, James, marmonna Louis en roulant ses yeux. Merci de m'avoir remis les idées en place.

— Toujours un plaisir, Loulou, répondit le Potter d'une voix joviale. Rappelle-moi si tu veux que je te retire le balai que t'as dans cul, surtout, ajouta-t-il en levant son verre en sa direction.

— C'est ça, souffla le blond en se levant. Bon, bah, bonne chance Gudgeon, je vais m'occuper de mon propre alcolo.

— Il me déteste, affirma James lorsque Louis ne fut plus visible. _Moi et mon franc-parler…_

— Je crois que le petit surnom a du mal à passer, rétorqua Nate en secouant la tête. Et le langage un peu cru, aussi, j'imagine qu'il est habitué à plus raffiné.

— Mes fesses, ouais, Dom' jure plus vite que son ombre, grogna James en se servant un énième verre. Hey, cette fille ne te ferait pas de l'œil par hasard ? Questionna le garçon en indiquant de la tête une jolie septième année qui en avait manifestement après son attrapeur.

— On dirait que ce t-shirt marche aussi sur les autres filles, finalement, blagua Nate en ignorant les clins d'œil appuyés de la demoiselle.

— C'est ta belle gueule qui marche, pas le-t-shirt, contra James en le vidant cul-sec. Et le fait que tu joues dans _mon_ équipe, aussi, ajouta-t-il d'un ton joyeux une fois que l'alcool fut passé. Il ne reste vraiment plus rien ? La bouteille est vide.

— Il y'a encore du vin d'ortie, proposa Gudgeon en regardant quelque chose par-dessus son épaule.

— Pas envie de cette pissette, où est-elle… Ah, la voilà, fit James en farfouillant dans les larges poches de son pantalon. De la vodka aux airelles, la boisson préférée de Rose. Je pensais que ça pourrais t'aider si jamais le t-shirt ne suffisait pas, ajouta James en riant un peu trop fort. _Je devrais me calmer sur la boisson, moi…_

— Sympa, murmura Nate avec un sourire sans joie. En tout cas, il est clair que Diggory n'a besoin de ni l'un ni l'autre. »

Le Potter n'eut pas besoin de suivre le regard de Nate pour savoir que sa cousine discutait toujours de Quidditch avec Matt. _Si elle en parle avec moi pendant des heures, c'est qu'elle peut le faire avec tout le monde_, pensa-t-il en hochant la tête. _Minus Malfoy, peut-être, elle le déteste plus que moi._

« Elle a toujours eu un faible pour Diggory, répliqua James en haussant les épaules.

— Ah bon, marmonna Nate en regardant toujours dans la direction de Rose.

— Il n'habite pas très loin de la maison de mes grands parents du coup on se connait depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant, ajouta le Potter sur le ton de la conversation. Je préférerais qu'elle soit avec un Gryffondor mais bon… C'est toujours mieux qu'un Serpentard, j'imagine.

— Mais tu préférerais quand même que ce soit un Gryffondor, répéta Nate en buvant une gorgée de vodka. Wow, ça arrache, fit-il avant de rencontrer les yeux maintenant graves de James. Quoi ?

— Tu ne serais pas intéressé par ma petite cousine, Gudgeon ? »

Les yeux bleu électriques de Nate tressaillirent mais le Potter comprit au moment où il reposa son verre sur la table qu'il avait touché juste. _Allez, porte tes couilles_, l'admonesta mentalement James. Mal à l'aise, son ami soutint son regard un moment avant de froncer les sourcils d'un air décidé.

« James, je sais que tu la considère comme ta petite sœur mais…

— Elle ? Pff, tu rigoles ? Je supporte à peine la mienne alors en avoir une autre – et Rose, en plus ! Tout le monde sait qu'elle ne peut pas me supporter.

— Pourtant, aux entrainements vous avez l'air de vous entendre à merveille, contesta Nate, soulagé de changer de sujet.

— Ouais, le Quidditch a cet effet là sur elle, expliqua James en balayant l'air de sa main droite. Enfin, on n'est pas là pour parler de ma relation avec Rose mais de la tienne, ajouta-t-il en pointant un index accusateur sur le torse de son attrapeur. Écoute-moi bien, Gudgeon, son père est mon parrain et il est du genre très protecteur avec son unique fille chérie. Et il m'a nommé officiellement le gardien de sa petite culotte. »

A ces mots, Nate s'étouffa presque et recracha une bonne partie de son verre sur le sol. _Voilà comment on gaspille un aussi bon cru_, grommela mentalement James. _Pas étonnant qu'il s'entende bien avec Louis, ils sont tous les deux aussi coincés_. _Ouais, ou pas_, se ravisa le Potter en voyant que Nate s'étouffait de rire.

« Bon, ok, il ne l'a pas dit en ces termes là, mais c'est ce que ça voulait dire, affirma James.

— Ta famille est _vraiment_ bizarre, parvint-il à articuler une fois son fou rire passé.

— Ouais, et tu peux me croire quand je te dis que Rose est dans le top du classement, averti James d'un air sérieux. Si tu veux sortir avec elle, il vaut mieux que ça ne soit pas pour t'amuser.

— Je sais, souffla Gudgeon en jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers elle. J'y réfléchis depuis un bon moment et il est clair qu'elle me plait vraiment… La façon dont elle me sourit, comment ses yeux brillent quand –

— Stop ! Ça va, j'ai compris. T'as mon aval.

— Merci, lui offrit sincèrement Nate.

— Mais ce n'est pas moi qui risque de poser problème, continua James, touché malgré lui par l'intégrité de son ami. De tous, Albus est celui qui est le plus protecteur avec elle. Et ça, même vis-à-vis de moi ou d'Hugo… Il veut toujours s'accaparer Rose pour lui tout seul, révéla-t-il d'un air sombre.

— Sauf que je ne suis pas ami avec lui, alors il peut aller se faire foutre, décida Nate en buvant une dernière gorgée de vodka.

— Holà, je crois que t'as eu ta dose toi aussi, rit James en l'éloignant de son verre. Mais merci d'insulter mon petit-frère, t'es un vrai pote. »

Croyant certainement à une plaisanterie, Nate esquissa un large sourire et se mit à rire doucement. Sauf que ce n'en était pas une : James était réellement reconnaissant que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne dorlote pas Albus. _C'est ce qui nous rend tellement différents, Al' et moi_, rêvassa James en avalant une gorgée de vodka. _J'ai toujours du faire mes preuves pour en arriver où j'en suis, tandis que lui n'a eu qu'à ouvrir ses putains d'yeux verts et à sourire._

**~Õ~Õ~**

Le moment où Finnigan sauta d'une table pour s'affaler la tête la première contre le sol de la salle commune signa la fin de la fête. James avait confié la tache de raccompagner Nate à Rose en prétextant qu'il avait peur que celui-ci se perde dans les couloirs. Ce n'était pas une façon très glorieuse de présenter les choses mais Gudgeon ne s'en formalisa pas et lui adressa même un sourire de remerciement. Dubois, quant à elle, s'était chargée de Charlotte Cook. _Maintenant, va falloir retrouver Ed_, pensa James en titubant un peu partout à la recherche de son cousin et meilleur ami.

« Perdu quelque chose, Potter ? Fit une voix mélodieuse qu'il ne reconnu pas tout de suite. »

_Dawn Clearwater_, comprit-il à la minute où il aperçut une longue chevelure d'un blond solaire et une paire d'yeux d'un bleu azuré. _La petite-amie que Quirke_…

« Quelqu'un, corrigea-t-il en tentant de maitriser les trémolos de sa voix. Fred Weasley, plus précisément.

— J'ai vu Olivia Jordan le faire léviter dans les cuisines, donc j'imagine qu'elle l'a raccompagné jusqu'à votre salle commune, l'informa-t-elle en posant un regard amusé sur lui. Mais je vois mal comment toi tu aurais fait.

— Je sais me servir de ma baguette, protesta-t-il, vexé.

— Sauf que tu es bourré, Potter, soupira la jolie Serdaigle en lui lançant un regard circonspect. »

En vérité, la jeune fille était mal placée pour parler. Bien que pas aussi entamée que James, son air un peu ailleurs et sa démarche incertaine attestait qu'elle était loin d'être sobre. _Ce qui ne gâche rien à son physique_, pensa-t-il en promenant un regard appréciateur sur le visage d'ange de la jolie Serdaigle et sur son corps de rêve. _Elle est canon, elle joue bien au Quidditch et c'est la copine de Quirke_, lista James rapidement. Il ne su décider si c'était le premier ou le dernier argument qui le poussa à la draguer, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se lancer à sa conquête de bon coeur.

« Probablement, avoua-t-il finalement en hochant la tête, je viens de pousser mon attrapeur dans les bras de ma meilleure poursuiveuse donc je pense effectivement que j'ai _un peu trop bu, _corrigea-t-il au passage. Je veux dire, tout le monde sait que les histoires de cul au sein d'une équipe, ça n'a jamais fait beaucoup de bien.

— Je suis supposée comprendre quelque chose, Potter ? Demanda la jeune fille en haussant un sourcil intrigué.

— Si c'est le cas, une fille aussi intelligente que toi n'a pas besoin de mon aide, répliqua James en lui proposant son bras. Allez, viens, Clearwater, je t'accompagne jusqu'à la tour de Serdaigle.

— Tu es au courant que ton père et ta mère étaient dans la même équipe, n'est ce pas ? Demanda la jeune fille après avoir glissé un coup d'œil soupçonneux sur son bras.

— Et je suis la preuve vivante que j'ai raison, répondit-il rapidement, peu envieux de parler de ses parents. Tu attends peut-être quelqu'un ? Quirke ?

— _Non_, se hâta-t-elle de répondre avant de reprendre d'une voix plus mesurée : Je suis étonnée de t'entendre dire que ta naissance n'est pas une bonne chose, reprit-elle de sa voix musicale, je pensais que tu te croyais parfait, Potter.

— Personne n'a dit que la perfection était une bonne chose, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire séducteur. »

Son trait d'humour eu l'effet escompté : en plus de lui arracher un rire cristallin qu'il jugea magnifique, la belle blonde daigna prendre son bras et quitter la salle commune en sa compagnie. _Elle ressemble à Victoire_, réalisa-t-il en l'observant de biais. Le pas souple et léger, elle semblait presque danser en marchant.

« C'est bizarre que je ne t'ai pas aperçu de la soirée, dit-il sur un ton préoccupé.

— Oh, j'étais coincée avec une amie aux toilettes… Elle était en larmes après s'être fait rejeté par un garçon au cours de la soirée, raconta-t-elle en dardant sur lui des yeux scrutateur. Pas très grande, brune, et en sixième année, tu vois peut-être qui c'est, non ? »

Pour voir, oui, il voyait très bien. _C'est la cinglée de tout à l'heure_, se rappela James. _Et Clearwater le sait parfaitement. Elle essaie de me tester._

« Parfaitement bien. Elle a été un peu trop entreprenante et j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressé, lui expliqua-t-il d'un ton neutre. Je suis désolé d'apprendre qu'elle l'ai mal prit.

— Oh, hum, non… » Manifestement surprise par son attitude, elle secoua la tête : « Jenny peut-être très insistante, quand elle veut, donc ne t'en veux pas pour ça. »

Honnêtement, James s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette, mais il n'osa pas la contredire. Il s'était fait bien voir de la jeune fille et ne voulait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. En séducteur aguerri, il poursuivit la conversation en parlant de tout et de rien comme aimait le faire toutes les filles. Le jeune homme la fit rire tout le long du trajet, tant et si bien qu'à la fin elle en était arrivée à en avoir mal aux abdos.

« Oh non, le mieux était la tête de Hobbs à l'annonce du score, riposta-t-elle à une moquerie de sa part sur Rosier.

— Tu rigoles ?! Je n'ai pas pu me détourner du visage dégouté de Rosier… Je crois que ça va me hanter pour au moins une semaine !

— Ça, c'est parce que c'est une jolie fille, fit-elle d'un ton faussement léger en le regardant bien en face.

— Moitié moins que toi, et je suis presque sûr que je ne rêverai pas de toi cette nuit, assura-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

— Tu me brises le cœur, Potter… Et de quoi rêveras-tu donc ?

— Du match de Gryffondor contre Serpentard, inventa-t-il, et cette fois-ci ce sera moi que Rosier regardera avec fureur et dégout et jalousie… Mhh, je suis presque pressé de te quitter et d'aller dormir.

— Presque ? Répéta-t-elle en retroussant ses lèvres fines pour révéler son lumineux sourire. Peur de tomber dans les couloirs sans moi ?

— Dit la fille qui a failli se prendre un tapis en chemin… »

Clearwater émit un « Pff » dédaigneux en niant son accusation pourtant vraie et préféra enchainer en parlant de Quidditch. Avec ravissement, il apprit qu'elle était comme lui une supportrice des Frelons de Wimbourne et ils en parlèrent jusqu'au moment de se quitter.

« Bon eh bien bonne nuit, Clearwater, déclara-t-il en la lâchant près de la porte qui menait à la salle commune de Serdaigle.

— Bonne nuit, répéta-t-elle en l'observant de ses yeux brillants comme des étoiles. »

Avec un dernier sourire qui fut plus sincère que charmeur car il avait réellement passé un bon moment avec elle, James tourna les talons, le cœur léger. Sa démarche était encore un peu hésitante mais marcher dans les couloirs froids de l'école l'avait presque entièrement dégrisé.

« Potter, attend, l'appela-t-elle après une poignée de secondes. Quirke et moi avons rompus tout à l'heure, lui confia-t-elle d'une voix basse.

— Oh, souffla-t-il. Je suis désolé. Mais j'espère que tu ne le regrettes pas, c'est un crétin de première.

— Non, je sais, commença-t-elle en esquissant un petit sourire qu'il jugea ravissant. Il a essayé de m'interdire de venir féliciter les Poufsouffle, à cause de ce qui s'est passé entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle…

— On oubliera tout au retour des vacances, assura-t-il en secouant la tête. C'est vraiment un imbécile.

— Je sais, répéta-t-elle de sa voix claire en s'approchant lentement de lui. Maintenant que tu sais ça, est-ce que tu vas essayer de m'embrasser ? Lui demanda-t-elle de sa voix suave comme un baiser.

— Dans cet état ? Demanda James en résistant à l'invitation à sa plus grande surprise. Non, tu mérites mieux que ça. »

Elle recula, manifestement pas sûre de prendre ça pour une marque de respect ou un simple râteau. James s'empressa de la rassurer :

« Quand je t'embrasserai, tu seras aussi lucide que moi – pas avant.

— C'est… étonnement gentil venant de toi, murmura-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils fins d'un air incertain.

— Tu ne devrais pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte sur moi – sauf quand on dit que je suis terriblement sexy, parce qu'on est d'accord pour dire que c'est vrai. »

Clearwater, pour la dernière fois, rit, et James se sentit étrangement gauche à côté d'elle. _Il faut que je me tire d'ici avant que je ne fasse tout foirer_.

« Bonne nuit, lui chuchota-t-il avant de planter un baiser léger comme une caresse sur sa joue. »

Il se détourna d'elle avec à l'esprit l'image torturante de ses lèvres fines et toutes prêtes à être embrassées ainsi que de ses magnifiques opales céruléennes brillantes de désir. _Dawn Clearwater_, se répéta-t-il mentalement, _qui l'eu crut…_Elle avait attiré son œil aguerri dès le premier match de Serdaigle mais il l'avait toujours pensé trop prude pour lui – elle se contentait de se moquer gentiment de ses approches sans y répondre. Mais, encore une fois, il avait sous-estimé son pouvoir de séduction. _Pourtant, depuis le temps, je devrais avoir compris à quel point je suis irrésistible, _songea-t-il en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié_._

**~Õ~Õ~**

La vague de froid arriva un matin de décembre à coup de bourrasques enneigées et glacées qui le firent frissonner malgré l'épaisse cape qu'il resserrait désespérément autour de lui. _La Gazette nous avait pourtant prévenu que les températures allaient chuter_, songea James en jetant un œil dédaigneux vers un Serpentard qui avait omis d'amener une écharpe avec lui. Malheureusement, il était loin d'être le seul dans ce cas : le temps clément du mois précédent, pluvieux mais doux, avait bernés de nombreux élèves à Poudlard. Couplé au changement brusque de température, cela avait entraîné une épidémie de rhume sans précédent.

Par exemple, en cours de métamorphose, la moitié des oreilles des élèves sifflaient déjà à cause de la fameuse Pimentine de Mme Pomfresh – et à voir la tête de l'autre moitié, ça n'allait pas tarder à se généraliser à toute la classe. Ed, assit à la droite de James, ne faisait pas exception. Le nez dans un mouchoir et les yeux éclatés, il peinait à suivre les explications complexes du professeur McGonagall. Ils en étaient à leur deuxième cours sur la métamorphose humaine et les sixièmes années constataient avec horreur qu'il était encore plus compliqué que le premier.

« Je t'avais dit de voir Mme Pomfresh, souffla James à l'oreille de son cousin.

— J'irais… Avant de dormir, répliqua Ed en se mouchant de plus belle, pas envie de traîner dans l'école avec les oreilles rouges et fumantes.

— Et c'est moi la fashionista, ironisa James en levant les yeux au ciel. Franchement, parfois je me –

—Potter ! L'interrompit la voix impérieuse du professeur McGonagall. Puisque vous avez le temps de bavarder, peut-être avez-vous aussi celui de répondre à ma question ? »

A ses côtés, Ed lui offrit une grimace désolée à laquelle James répondit par un sourire assuré. Contrairement à Rose ou à Albus, il était loin d'être quelqu'un de studieux – il n'avait obtenu que six BUSEs et même décidé d'abandonner la Botanique. Cependant, le jeune homme avait un intérêt particulier pour la métamorphose pour laquelle il obtenait systématiquement les meilleures notes, devant des têtes comme Donald McMurray ou Dawn Clearwater.

Pour James, plus la mécanique de la transformation était compliquée, plus ça l'intéressait et lui donnait envie d'en savoir plus. Certes, il n'était pas du genre à lever la main pour répondre à une question mais son ouïe aiguisait de ratait rien des explications passionnantes du professeur McGonagall.

« Mais certainement, professeur McGonagall, répondit-il d'une voix haut perchée qui provoqua quelques pouffements de rire dans la salle. La différence entre les sorts informulés et la magie que l'on qualifie de « mentale » tien d'abord au fait que l'on n'utilise pas de baguette ou un quelconque objet, évidemment, mais aussi au fait que là où la première est simplement le fruit d'une grande concentration sur la formule à lancer, la seconde est quant à elle un mélange complexe de manipulation magique, de contrôle de soi et de ce que les langues-de-plombs appellent, faute de mieux « synergie avec le milieu extérieur ». Bien que pratiquée au Moyen-âge par des sorciers tels que Merlin, cette forme de magie a aujourd'hui presque disparue hormis quelques exceptions comme le prouve, si je ne m'abuse, le cas des Animagus, conclût-il en jetant un silence admiratif parmi ses camarades. »

Clearwater elle-même lui lança un regard où perçait le respect et il regretta de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de lui proposer une sortie à Pré-au-lard le week-end dernier. Malheureusement, pour cause de mauvais temps, le directeur avait décidé que les élèves devraient rester à l'école. Ils avaient bien passé une petite heure ensemble à la Bibliothèque, mais il avait été plus intéressé par parler de métamorphose avec elle que par la séduire. En Serdaigle modèle, cela ne l'avait bien évidemment pas gênée, au contraire.

« Effectivement, admit le professeur McGonagall, les lèvres serrées, après de longues secondes où elle darda sur lui un regard impénétrable.

— Ma bonne réponse ne vaudra pas de point à ma maison, professeur ? Osa-t-il proposer lorsqu'elle fit mine de changer de sujet.

— Retenir une phrase du cours n'a rien d'un exploit, Potter, répliqua-t-elle sèchement, et votre impertinence coûtera 10 points à Gryffondor. » _Je l'ai cherché_, admit-il en se rasseyant avec une petite moue. « Avant de faire le malin, reprit-elle, vous feriez mieux d'apprendre à modifier la couleur de vos cheveux – votre dernière tentative n'a pas été très concluante, si ma mémoire est bonne, l'attaqua-t-elle pour essayer sans doute de lui rappeler quelle était sa place. »

_Là, elle me cherche ! _James avait été le seul à pouvoir modifier la couleur de ses sourcils au cours précédent et ce en la moitié du temps imparti. Alors, comme tout élève normalement constitué, une fois sa tache terminée il s'était mis à amuser la galerie et McGonagall l'avait immédiatement calmé en lui proposant un exercice bien plus difficile. Changer de couleur de cheveux était infiniment plus dur et le mieux qu'il avait réussi à faire était de faire apparaître quelques mèches rousses.

« C'est vrai, mais je me suis beaucoup entraîné depuis, contre-attaqua-t-il avec un sourire goguenard en changeant son châtain foncé contre un rose vif puis immédiatement après en rouge-et-or de chaque côté de sa tête, ce qui causa quelques glapissements impressionnés de par et d'autre. _Et maintenant, le clou du spectacle_, pensa-t-il fièrement en virant du rouge vers le violet en passant par chacune des couleurs d'un l'arc-en-ciel. Cette fois-ci, Dawn lui jeta un regard plus réprobateur qu'amusé.

— _Assez !_ Gronda le professeur de Métamorphose et les acclamations cessèrent instantanément. Veuillez me voir dans mon bureau après le cours, Potter, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix basse et menaçante avant de se tourner sur son tableau et de l'ignorer. »

Après une heure d'explications théoriques au cours de laquelle McGonagall ne lui décocha pas un coup d'œil, ils passèrent aux exercices pratiques par binôme. Il s'agissait cette fois-ci de modifier la forme de son nez et de sa bouche, l'un après l'autre. Une fois que James eu compris le principe, il s'amusa très vite à reproduire ceux de ses camarades de classe mais seul Ed osa rire en sa compagnie.

A la fin du cours, il avait réussit à aider son meilleurs ami à modifier l'épaisseur de ses lèvres – ce qui était déjà un très grand progrès. Dans la classe, seuls Donald et Dawn avaient réussit à modifier quelque chose tandis que les transformations des autres allaient dans tous les sens. Le professeur McGonagall passa une bonne demi-heure à réarranger leur visage et certains d'entre eux furent même obligés d'aller à l'infirmerie. James attendit patiemment à la sortie de la classe qu'elle eut finit et entra d'un pas mesuré lorsque le dernier élève fut sorti.

« Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-elle en cherchant quelque chose dans sa bibliothèque, et il obéit sans faire d'histoire.

— Si c'est au sujet des points, je suis désolé, professeur, mais vous devez bien admettre que je les méritais, ne put-il pas s'empêcher de lancer après un long silence pesant.

— Il n'appartient qu'à moi-même de décider si oui ou non vous le méritiez, Potter, gronda-t-elle brusquement. Et vous l'auriez effectivement mérité si vous étiez un peu plus attentif en cours !

— Mais je ne perds pas un mot de ce que vous dites, protesta-t-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire comme tante Hermione…

— Et vous n'avez pas non plus besoin de bavarder, que je sache, riposta-t-elle en s'asseyant. Quel élève prodigieux vous auriez fait si vous aviez une façon différente d'appréhender les études, finit-elle par exhaler d'un air soudainement las qui lui donna de nouveau l'âge avancé qu'elle avait.

— Pas grave, je suis habitué à décevoir tout le monde de toute façon, répliqua-t-il d'un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Professeur, ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure. »

Le professeur cligna des yeux et finit par secouer la tête d'un air affligé, les sourcils froncés.

« Génération après génération, c'est exactement la même scène, commenta-t-elle sans qu'il n'y comprenne grand-chose. Je pensais que votre grand père serait le pire, mais votre père m'a montré à quel point je me trompais. Et voici que vous dépassez toutes les limites… Quatre-vingt quatre retenues, Trois-cent trente huit points perdus et douze convocations dans le bureau du directeur, récita-t-elle en paraissant à chaque chiffre de plus en plus fatiguée, en six années d'études. Et qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

— Que j'assume tout, décida-t-il après un moment. Et que je ne regrette rien.

— Encore un trait inscrit dans le gène Potter, j'imagine.

— Je n'ai rien à voir avec mon grand père ou avec mon père, protesta James en fronçant les sourcils. James Ier, commença-t-il avec un rictus ironique, martyrisait tout le monde – papa me l'a montré dans la pensive quand il a su que j'avais transformé un Serpentard en manche à balai, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête, pas très fier des prouesses de son ancêtre.

— 4ème année, Filius Flint, lui rappela-t-elle d'une voix tranchante.

— Peut-être, fit-il en haussant les épaules. En tout cas, _je ne suis pas comme lui_. Et vous conviendrez certainement que je suis loin d'être aussi merveilleux que mon père, ironisa-t-il. »

Le professeur McGonagall se redressa sur sa chaise et lui lança un long regard songeur avant de lui dire ce qu'elle avait en tête :

« Harry a des qualités que je ne nie pas, évidemment, mais il a loin d'avoir votre don en métamorphose. Votre grand-père avait un talent certain en la matière mais pas la même vision scientifique et concise de…

— Attendez, vous m'avez convoqué pour me dire à quel point je suis doué en métamorphose ? La coupa James en se sentant étrangement gêné devant de tels compliments venant d'une personne aussi réservée. En fait, il était presque persuadé qu'il avait les joues roses – _gène Weasley oblige_.

— Potter, la prochaine fois que vous m'interromprez, je vous montrerai à quel point _je_ suis doué en métamorphose, le rabroua le professeur McGongall d'une voix glacée, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute. Et la réponse est non, je vous ai convoqué pour vous donner ça. »

Fronçant les sourcils, James prit d'une main hésitante le magazine que lui tendait son professeur de métamorphose. Avec surprise, il découvrit la couverture familière d'un bleu éclatant du _Manuel de la Métamorphose_.

« C'est celui avec l'article sur les élucubrations du Docteur Fitzgerald ? Parce que si c'est ça, sachez que je ne suis pas du tout d'accord…

— Lisez, l'interrompit-elle d'une voix moins brusque que d'habitude. Page 4. »

Obéissant, James lit avec circonspection l'article en page 4.

_PRIX DU MEILLEUR JEUNE ESPOIR_

_Le prestigieux prix du meilleur jeune espoir en métamorphose, qui récompense l'élève issu de l'une des meilleures écoles d'Europe présentant des prédispositions particulières dans cette matière, sera décerné le 13 juillet dans le quartier général du magazine (voir adresse plus bas). _

_Nous rappelons à nos distingués lecteurs que le magazine a ouvert ce prix à l'international depuis l'avènement du second millénaire et qu'il n'a cessé de toucher de plus en plus d'élèves depuis. Ainsi, cette année, la liste des candidats a atteint un nombre record avec pas moins de vingt-sept personnes présélectionnés par les professeurs de métamorphose de toute l'Europe._

_Comme de coutume, ceux-ci devront prouver leur habileté dans une série d'épreuve qui s'étalera du 9 au 12 juillets et permettra ainsi au meilleur amoureux des métamorphoses de se distinguer et de couvrir de gloire son école et son pays._

_Bonne chance à tous et à toutes !_

_Emmerich Bones _

« Je… Vous… Je ne comprends pas, parvint finalement à articuler James.

— Poudlard a le droit d'envoyer quatre élèves pour la représenter et je voulais savoir si vous vouliez faire partie du quatuor en question, dit-elle d'un ton solennel. Je ne vais pas tarder à prendre ma retraite et je souhaiterai partir en sachant que quelques élèves ont hérité de ma passion pour la métamorphose, Potter.»

Les yeux que posa sur lui le professeur McGonagall étaient presque maternels. Son visage sévère et ridé dont il connaissait chacun des traits depuis sa naissance lui sembla comme baigné de splendeur et de luminosité, et il fut tellement sensible au regard intelligent et bienveillant posé sur lui qu'il eu envie – aussi insolite que cette idée puisse paraître – de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle représentait pour lui l'image même du Gryffondor parfait : plus courageuse et brave que ni lui ni son père ne seraient jamais, plus impressionnante et terrifiante qu'aucune sorcière de sa connaissance (peut-être à égalité avec Mol') et plus têtue qu'un hypogriffe blessé. « _Une grande dame et une personne d'exception que l'on regrettera longtemps après son départ_, _tu devrais te sentir chanceux d'avoir l'honneur s'assister à ses cours_. », lui avait un jour lancé sa marraine Hermione Granger quand il lui avait raconté l'un de leurs accrochages et il se rendait à présent compte à quel point cela était vrai.

Malgré toutes les fois où elle avait été injuste et implacable envers lui, James savait que cette attitude n'avait toujours été dictée que par son envie de faire de lui une personne meilleure. Minerva McGonagall l'avait toujours poussé à dépasser ses limites, tant en métamorphose qu'en Quidditch où il considérait son conseil plus qu'aucun autre. Et, a ce moment, James eu envie de lui dire à quel point c'était un professeur formidable, captivante et stimulante – _son_ professeur préféré, devant un Hagrid, un Flitwick ou un Slughorn. Il ouvrit même la bouche mais, à la place, seul son sens de l'humour repris le dessus.

« Hé bien, j'avais déjà prévu de devenir célèbre en étant le meilleur gardien de tous les temps mais… »

* * *

**Note de fin** **:** Oooh McGonagall ! Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas accepter d'inventer un autre professeur de McGonagall qu'elle, même si JKR a dit qu'elle serait à la retraite et bla-bla-bla. Sans doute l'un de mes profs préférés à Poudlard, je suis contente qu'un élève aussi turbulent que James comprenne à quel point elle est géniale !

Un peu moins de Quidditch qu'annoncé - ou du moins vous avez la partie analyse que personnellement j'aime bien parce que ça rappelle qu'un sportif beh ça réfléchit beaucoup mine de rien - mais en bonus un Gudgeon qui enfin avoué son attirance pour Rose (bon, il ne l'a pas fait à la concernée, mais c'est déjà beaucoup... Non ? Ah oui ? Bon bah j'imagine qu'on va devoir le rendre un peu plus entreprenant alors !)

Voilà voilà, mon seul petit regret est peut-être qu'Eddy est un peu effacé (rhume oblige... Et puis j'ai essayé de me limiter en termes de mots, j'espère que vous aurez remarqué cet effort !) parce qu'il a beaucoup de potentiel :D

Allez, tchou ! Grosses bises et, par Merlin !, postez une petite review ! Evidemment, si ça fait plus de trois lignes je chante l'hymne des Poufsouffle à haute voix mais j'accepte aussi moins, hein, chaque mot de vous a une valeur à mes yeux.

**Vocabulaire/Source** :

_Chant des Poufsouffle_ : Evidemment inspiré de celui des nains dans un célèbre film d'animation. Je trouvais que ça collait bien à l'ambiance bonne enfant et joyeuse de Poufsouffle.

_Frelons de Wimbourne_ : Comme on va un peu plus parler des différentes équipes de la ligue au prochain chapitre (Noel au Terrier oblige =p), il faut un peu se fixer les idées : Ludo Verpey en est un ancien batteur, pas la plus titrée des équipes de la ligue mais on peut rappeler qu'une traditionnelles rivalité l'oppose aux Flèches d'Appelby.

**Coup de pouce : (attention, y'a du monde...)**

_Scorpius Malfoy_ : (Serpentard, 5ème année) Fils unique de Drago Malfoy, meilleur ami d'Albus Potter. Très bon élève, petit-ami de Cassandra Orpington, batteur de son équipe. Hautain, intelligent, épaules solides et humour narquois. Semble vouloir étudier un peu plus bien qu'il soit déjà deuxième derrière Rose. Equipe préférée : Flèches d'Appleby.

_Albus Potter_ : (Serpentard, 5ème année) Fils cadet d'Harry et Ginny, attrapeur, meilleur ami de Rose et Scorpius. Passionné par la Botanique et les SCM, relativement bon ailleurs. Gentil, attentionné, rancunier, secret, possessif et manipulateur de choc.

_Rose Weasley_ : (Gryffondor, 5ème année) Fille ainée de Ron et Hermione, poursuiveuse plutôt douée, préfète et première de classe. Dynamique, têtue, intelligente, courageuse, aime faire la fête, aime travailler, fait très attention à l'avis d'Albus, parfois prétentieuse et fille gâtée. Adore le Quidditch, équipe préférée : Canon de Chudley ! (Naméoh !)

_Finn O'Riley_ : (Gryffondor, 5ème année) Bon ami de Rose, toujours le mot pour rire et diplomate de talent. Aime manifestement bien le Quidditch. Equipe préférée : ?

_Charlotte Cook_ : (Gryffondor, 5ème année) Amie de Rose, grande blonde, solide, ne tien pas très bien l'alcool.

_Alyson Dubois_ : (Gryffondor, 5ème année) Jolie brunette, amie de Rose même si elles se disputent parfois, féminine, un poil séductrice. Semble a voir une relation conflictuel avec son père, le célèbre Olivier Dubois, entraîneur et sélectionneur de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch d'Angleterre.

_James Potter_ : (Gryffondor, 6ème année) Fils aîné d'Harry et Ginny, gardien et capitaine de l'équipe. Fait attention à son apparence, fanatique de Quidditch, prend son rôle au sérieux, c'est un beau garçon qui n'hésite pas à profiter de son physique, a un don pour la Métamorphose (si même McGo' le dit alors...). Séducteur, il semble avoir

_Nathaniel Gudgeon_ : (Gryffondor, 6ème année) Attrapeur vedette, charismatique, ami fidèle avec qui il est toujours bon de discuter, manifestement attiré par Rose. Equipe préférée : Canon de Chudley.

_Ed Weasley_ : (Gryffondor, 6ème année) Commentateur des match de Quidditch, meilleur ami de James. Drôle et bon vivant. Dans le même dortoir que Jonathan Finnigan et Donald McMurray.

_Louis Weasley_ : (Poufsouffle, 7ème année) Ne joue pas Quidditch mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'aimer sa maison, manifestement ami avec Nate Gudgeon, du genre réservé, incroyablement beau.

_Matthew Diggory_ : (Poufsouffle, 5ème année) Poursuiveur et capitaine de son équipe, joueur intelligent et apprécié dans sa maison. Il parait que Rose l'aime bien et il a l'air de l'apprécier.

_Dawn Clearwater_ : (Serdaigle, 6ème année) Poursuiveuse, intelligente, belle, un peu réservée mais a un coup de cœur évident pour James.


End file.
